Take My Life
by Michantous
Summary: Kehidupan kelam yang menimpa Sanji sempat membuatnya putus asa. Tapi pertemuannya dengan dua orang bernama tengah D membuatnya berharap pada mereka agar membawanya pergi dari neraka ciptaan Doflamingo. Bisakah dua orang itu membebaskan Sanji dari penjara Doflamingo? Warning : BoyxBoy, BL, YAOI, Only For Fujoshi! Chapter Update!
1. Prolougue

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Michan membuat FF berchapter semoga saja berhasil sampai tamat, meski Michan tak yakin kalo fic ini nantinya ada yang baca atau enggak. Habisnya tiba-tiba saja Michan dapet ide setelah membaca FF milik Hiria-ka Senpai. Tapi tenang saja cerita ini jauh berbeda dengan FF milik Hiria-ka Senpai kok, Michan bukan plagiat

Summary : Kehidupan kelam yang menimpa Sanji sempat membuatnya putus asa. Tapi pertemuannya dengan dua orang bernama tengah D membuatnya berharap pada mereka agar membawanya pergi dari neraka ciptaan Doflamingo. Bisakah dua orang itu membebaskan Sanji dari penjara Doflamingo?

Rate : M for rape or violate meski Michan juga gak yakin. Semoga saja nanti Michan bisa bikin smut atau semacamnya di chap depan

Pairings : AcexSanji &amp; LuffyxSanji

Warning : Live sex. Maafkan Michan bila disini banyak OOC nya. This is Modernlife. And Only For Fujoshi. If you like and read it just REVIEW now! But, if you Don't like Don't read it okay!

* * *

One Piece © Eichiro Oda

Take My Life © Michantous

Happy reading!

Xxx

Ini adalah kota Grand Jippanggu, dimana orang-orang biasa menyebutnya Grand Jippang. Di kota ini, ada sebuah restoran yang namanya sudah terkenal di seluruh Grand Jippang. Restoran itu didirikan oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang telah kehilangan satu kakinya— Zeff, beliau adalah kepala koki disana. Ia juga di bantu oleh pemuda pirang yang sangat keras kepala tetapi pintar memasak ini, sebagai asistennya— Sanji, anak angkat yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri. Meski pemuda itu sendiri tak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ayah' melainkan 'Kakek Tua sialan', Ia tahu kalau Sanji sangat menghormatinya.

Restoran mereka selalu ramai. Tapi, meski begitu penghasilan mereka tidaklah cukup untuk melunasi hutang-hutang Zeff pada seorang Rentenir yang sangat keji—karena seenaknya menumpukan bunga yang tak terkira dari jumlah yang seharusnya.

Dari sinilah, nasib Sanji— pemuda keras kepala yang juga memiliki perawakan watak sedikit buruk— berubah derastis menjadi kehancuran.

xXx

Donquixote Doflamingo. Itu adalah nama seorang Rentenir yang sudah mengacak-acak Baratie sampai terlihat kacau balau—seperti habis terkena angin ribut. Pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut cepak pirangnya dan tak luput dengan kaca mata berlensa ungu yang selalu ia pakai, berjalan mendekati Zeff bersama kedua anak buahnya. Bellamy dan Sarquiss. Seringaian lebar jelas terpampang diwajah bengisnya yang cukup tampan. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Zeff yang sudah babak belur setelah di hajar oleh orang-orang suruhannya.

"Khukhukhu... Kenapa kau tidak menepati janji, orang tua?" pria bertubuh besar yang sering dikenal dengan sebutan _Joker _itu menarik kerah baju Zeff dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sampai pria paruh baya itu menggantung.

"Ti-tidak. Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu Doflamingo. Omset penjualanku memang banyak. Tapi semua penghasilan yang ku dapat tak pernah cukup untuk melunasi semua hutang-hutang ku padamu" Jelasnya dengan nafas sesak.

"Tidak ada alasan lagi Pak tua. Janji adalah janji, harus ditepati. Dan kita sudah sepakat bukan? Kau sendiri yang menyetujuinya"

Zeff hanya dapat mengeraskan rahangnya. Pemuda rentenir didepannya ini memanglah licik. Doflamingo tertawa membahana. Tapi dalam sekejap itu juga tawanya terhenti karena kedatangan seseorang.

"A―APA YANG TERJADI DISINI?"

Sanji terdiam di depan pintu masuk Baratie dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan belanjaannya yang berupa bahan persediaan makanan untuk besok.

"Kakek Tua!" Ia berlari menghampiri Zeff yang masih di aniaya oleh Doflamingo. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" pemuda pirang itu menepis tangan Doflamingo yang mencengkram kerah baju ayah angkatnya.

"Keh... Siapa pemuda kurang ajar ini Pak tua? Apakah dia anak mu?" si rentenir bertanya dengan sedikit kesal, ia mencoba memegang dagu Sanji tapi dengan cepat Sanji menepis tangannya, membuat Doflamingo tertawa misterius "Fufu... ganas sekali" seringai kembali terpampang di wajahnya.

"Dia bukan anak ku. Dia hanyalah pembantu disini"

Sanji tersentak. Matanya berkilat marah tidak terima mendengar ucapan orang tua sialan itu barusan. Seandainya dia tahu, kalau Ayah angkatnya sedang berupaya untuk membohongi Doflamingo agar ia tak terlibat dengan masalah hutang-piutang yang semakin merajalela, meski Zeff tahu bahwa hal itu tidak akan bekerja pada seorang Rentenir keji nan licik seperti dia.

"Fu... benarkah? Tapi sepertinya pemuda ini adalah anak mu. Apa kau—"

"Apa yang kau katakan Orang Tua sialan!" Sanji menyela ucapan Doflamingo, ia mencengkram kerah baju Zeff sembari menuntut penjelasan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Anak bodoh" Zeff mendorongnya kasar. "Doflamingo, aku akan bayar setengahnya dulu. Kuharap kau tidak menolak" ia mencoba berunding.

"Keh, sayang sekali Pak Tua. Aku menolak. Aku tidak akan mau menerima bayaran setengah-setengah. Kau lupa kalau hari ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu untuk melunasi semua hutang-hutang mu heh?" seringai jahat mulai menghias wajah Doflamingo. Ia berpindah kebelakang Sanji sembari mengamatinya dari atas kebawah lalu melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang ramping si pirang dengan seringai yang semakin lebar. "Ufufufu.. tapi, kurasa kau bisa melunasi semua hutang mu dengan anak ini"

BUAGH

Sanji yang menerima perlakuan tak wajar seperti itu pun menendang wajah Doflamingo, membuat anak buahnya serta Zeff, menganga tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu Rentenir bajingan!" bentaknya merasa jijik. Sedangkan Doflamingo hanya menyeringgai lagi sambil mengusap pipi kirinya yang baru saja di tendang oleh Sanji.

"Kau benar-benar liar" diam-diam Doflamingo memberikan aba-aba pada Bellamy dan Sarquish untuk menahan si pemuda pirang.

"Sanji!" Zeff panik melihat anak angkatnya tertangkap oleh mereka. Namun, Sanji masih tenang.

"Kalian pikir kalian bisa menahanku hah?" tanpa diduga, ia melancarkan tendangan pada dua orang brengsek yang berani menahannya. Membuat seringaian Doflamingo tambah melebar.

Melihat Sanji yang sangat lincah, sang _Joker_ tak tinggal diam. Ia segera mencekik Zeff dengan satu tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Sepertinya aku akan menghancurkan Baratie ini Pak Tua" ancamnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Sanji geram dan beralih pada si rentenir.

"Kau...! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan Baratie! Brengsek!" Sanji hendak menendangnya tapi sebelum kaki jenjangnya sempat mengenai wajah si bajingan, Doflamingo sudah menahan kakinya terlebih dahulu, mencengkramnya kencang sehingga si pirang tak bisa menggerakan kakinya. Tidak kehilangan akal, Sanji mencoba menggunakan kaki satunya untuk menendang Doflamingo. Namun sialnya, sebelum ia sempat menggunakan kaki satunya lagi— Doflamingo telah memelintir pergelangan kakinya dengan satu hentakan kencang. Mengakibatkan sakit luar biasa pada persendian kaki kanannya.

"HAAAARRRGGHHH!" Sanji meraung merasakan tulang pergelangan kakinya bergeser, rasa sakit yang benar-benar luar biasa nyeri menjalar hingga ke pangkal pahanya. Sangking nyerinya peluh kian menghias wajahnya yang masih mencoba menahan rasa sakit atas perbuatan yang di sengaja itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya anak muda? Fufufu" Doflamingo melemparkan Zeff jauh-jauh dari tempat itu sehingga hanya ada ia dan Sanji disana.

"Brengsek!" Sanji meronta tapi Doflamingo memutar pergelangan kakinya lagi, membuatnya benar-benar merasa ngilu karena nyerinya bertambah.

"Khukhukhu.. kau terlihat menggoda jika seperti ini. Ku rasa aku akan mengambilmu" Si rentenir melepaskan kaki Sanji. Membuat Sanji terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan akibat cedera.

"Sampai kapan pun. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menghancurkan tempat ini. Doflamingo— kh..." dengusnya sedikit merintih. Ia menatap Doflamingo dengan pandangan tajam menusuk, berpikir tatapan itu bisa menghentikan si bajingan.

"Fuu… Sepertinya aku tidak jadi menghancurkan tempat ini. tapi…" Doflamingo menggantungkan kalimatnya. Seringai masih menggantung di wajah bengisnya. Sanji yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya seolah bertanya secara tak langsung 'apa maksudmu?'.

"Ku anggap dirimu sebagai pelunas hutang-hutang si orang tua itu. Mau atau tidak, kau tak bisa menolaknya. fufufu…"

"Kau... sialan! jangan membuatku kesa—" Sebelum Sanji sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Doflamingo sudah memukul tengkuknya hingga pingsan.

"Doflamingo! Bocah itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan hutang-hutang ku. Lepaskan dia!" Zeff yang sudah bangkit langsung mencoba mendekati si rentenir. Tapi sayangnya Doflamingo tak menghiraukan omongannya dan segera menggendong Sanji di pundaknya.

"Hh! Tentu saja bocah ini ada hubungannya dengan seluruh hutangmu Pak Tua. Sekarang kau bebas dari kejaran hutang. Ku anggap semuanya sudah lunas berkat anak ini. Tenang saja, aku hanya mengambilnya untuk menjadi pekerja ku" rentenir muda itu tertawa lalu melangkah pergi dari Baratie.

"DOFLAMINGO!" Zeff mengejarnya tapi ia dihadang oleh Bellamy dan Sarquiss.

"Bereskan dia" Doflamingo kembali memberi perintah pada kedua anak buahnya, lalu pergi membawa Sanji memasuki mobilnya. Ia mengukir senyuman misterius ketika melihat Sanji yang tak sadarkan diri.

~ToBeContinue~

Bagi yang baca, Review Please~~

Agar FF ini berlanjut. Michan ga akan melanjutkan FF ini bila tidak ada yang review! Setidaknya satu orang saja sudah cukup untuk menyambung nyawa FF ini^^ Michan janji akan update kilat bila ada yang review.

Mohon bantuannya para Senpai^^


	2. Chapter 1

Yaaa! Ini adalah Chap pertama setelah prolog kemarin. Disini masih belum muncul Ace atau pun Luffy. Michan ga yakin kalo ini jadinya seperti apa. Selamat menikmati.

Summary : Kehidupan kelam yang menimpa Sanji sempat membuatnya putus asa. Tapi pertemuannya dengan dua orang bernama tengah D membuatnya berharap pada mereka agar membawanya pergi dari neraka ciptaan Doflamingo. Bisakah dua orang itu membebaskan Sanji dari penjara Doflamingo?

Rate : M for rape or violate meski Michan juga gak yakin. Semoga saja nanti Michan bisa bikin smut atau semacamnya di chap depan

Pairings : AcexSanji &amp; LuffyxSanji

Warning : Live sex. Maafkan Michan bila disini banyak OOC nya. This is Modernlife. And Only For Fujoshi. If you like and read it just REVIEW now! But, if you Don't like Don't read it okay!

* * *

One Piece © Eichiro Oda

Take My Life © Michantous

Happy reading!

Xxx

Sanji membuka matanya perlahan. Pertama kali yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah 'gelap'. Ia juga mendengar suara berisik yang sangat ramai di luar ruangan. Ia mencoba untuk bangun secara perlahan. Merintih pelan saat nyeri menyerang pergelangan kaki kanannya. Kembali teringat akan kejadian yang telah menimpanya, si pirang langsung turun dari tempat tidur, dan berdiri cepat— tapi malangnya ia terjatuh ketika kakinya yang terkilir kembali terasa nyeri.

Masih belum menyerah, ia mencoba bangkit berdiri dengan berpegangan pada sisi ranjang tersebut. Suara langkah kaki mendekat terdengar ditelinganya. Namun, karena ruangan itu begitu gelap Sanji jadi tak bisa melihat apapun.

"Fufufu.. Kau sudah bangun rupanya" sebuah suara familiar, membuatnya kesal bukan main. Ia menggertakan giginya serta memaksakan kakinya untuk berdiri secepat mungkin.

"Kau... Kau si bajingan Doflamingo itu kan! Katakan dimana—" belum sempat Sanji menyelesaikan kata-katanya sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke dinding, lalu mengangkat dagunya. Bersamaan dengan itu lampu pun menyala. Sanji didesak oleh Doflamingo. Ia merasakan punggungnya dingin karena bersentuhan dengan tembok. Terlihat Doflamingo mengunakan satu tangannya untuk menghidupkan saklar lampu yang berada di samping kepalanya. Sedangkan tangan satunya lagi masih memegang dagu si pirang. Doflamingo mendekatkan wajahnya, memperlihatkan seringaian liciknya.

"Kau itu kasar sekali ya..."

"Jangan berani macam-macam denganku. Atau aku akan membunuh mu!" Ia menepis tangan besar itu dari dagunya. Sedangkan yang di tepis lagi-lagi hanya melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Heh? Kau mengancam ku? Lucu sekali. Apa kau tahu alasan mengapa kau ada disini?" dengan lancangnya, si rentenir meletakan tangannya di pinggul si pemuda, membuat Sanji dengan reflek menepis nya lagi dan memberikan pandangan sakartis padanya.

"Tak ada alasan untuk ku mendengarkanmu. Doflamingo"

"Hee... begitukah? Tapi kau akan bekerja untuk ku"

"Aku tidak pernah sudi bekerja pada bajingan sepertimu!"

"Kurasa kau tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Khukhukhu.." tangan-tangan nakal Doflamingo kembali beraksi, ia mengelus-elus dada pemuda keras kepala di depannya. Sanji tersentak, merasa jijik atas tindakannya. Lagi-lagi ia menepis tangan si bajingan lalu menatapnya tajam. "Apa maksudmu?" Doflamingo kembali memasang cengiran liciknya.

"Jika kau melarikan diri dari sini. Ku pastikan, bahwa Baratie serta Pak tua itu akan musnah"

Mendengarnya, Sanji menjadi geram. Tanpa pikir panjang tangannya meninju wajah Doflamingo sekuat tenaga. "Bajingan! JANGAN PERNAH KAU BERANI MELAKUKAN ITU!"

Doflamingo terdiam, ekspresinya wajahnya mengeras. Meski bajingan itu mengenakan kacamata berlensa ungu, Sanji dapat merasakan bahwa sekarang Doflamingo menatapnya tajam. Sang Rentenir pun mengusap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah lalu menatap pria didepannya dengan dingin.

Sanji terlonjak, saat tiba-tiba saja Doflamingo menarik tangannya lalu menghempasakan dirinya ke ranjang. Merasa ada yang salah dengan itu Sanji segera bangkit berdiri. Tapi sayangnya Doflamingo mendorongnya lagi dan menahan kedua tangannya.

"Gaahh! Apa yang kau lakukan!" rontanya, mencoba menendang Doflamingo dengan satu kakinya yang sehat, namun hal itu hanya sia-sia.

Melihat perlawanan Sanji yang tidak berdaya, Doflamingo segera memposisikan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah kaki jenjang Sanji.

"Biar ku beri kau sedikit pelajaran. Perlu kau ketahui, belum pernah ada seorangpun yang berani memukul wajah ku. Aku sudah cukup menahan kesal atas tindakan semena-mena mu itu" seringai bengis terukir di wajahnya. Ia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk membuka kemeja Sanji, membiarkan tangan kiri si pemuda pirang bebas dari cengkramannya. Lalu, tanpa di duga—

BUGH

Bocah Baratie itu kembali melayangkan tangannya yang bebas untuk memukul pipi kanannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan bajingan!" Sergahnya. Ia melihat Doflamingo yang tengah menggertakan giginya dengan kesal.

"Sepertinya kau ingin bermain kasar" sang Joker menjilat ujung bibirnya yang berdarah, lalu— mengunci kedua tangan Sanji dengan satu tangannya.

"Tidak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Hentikan!" Sanji meronta-ronta agar terlepas dari kuncian si bajingan, tapi sepertinya ia tidak beruntung. Karena Doflamingo sudah menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk merobek kemeja yang dikenakan olehnya.

Sanji kehabisan kata-kata. Sedangkan Doflamingo tertegun sejenak. Memperhatikan tubuh pria di depannya yang sangat indah dan menarik untuk dicabuli. Ia menyeringai. Matanya menelusuri lekuk tubuh Sanji. Dari leher jenjangnya, turun ke dada memperlihatkan dua nipple merah muda yang menggoda, lalu pandangannya semakin turun melihat perut dan pinggang ramping yang juga kencang itu. Oh... betapa menakjubkan, saat ini Sanji terlihat begitu seksi dan menggoda.

Kini mata Doflamingo tertuju pada celana hitam Sanji. Karena risih, Ia pun tanpa ragu mulai membukanya. "Ja-Jangan lakukan itu! Brengsek kau!" Sanji benar-benar panik. Dia masih meronta-ronta, menggerakan tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan, berharap Doflamingo tidak melanjutkan aksinya.

"BAJINGAN! HENTIKAN! SIALAN KAU" ia terus mengeluarkan kata makian dan cacian dari mulutnya. Walau ia tahu semua hal yang dilakukannya hanyalah sia-sia, karena sekarang si rentenir brengsek itu sudah berhasil melepaskan celana hitamnya dan melemparnya sembarangan.

"Heh... Kau beruntung. Aku tidak akan memukulmu" Doflamingo mengulum dua jarinya. Mencoba membasahi jari-jarinya itu dengan air liurnya sendiri.

Melihatnya, Sanji merasa jijik. Ia merasa seakan-akan hidupnya seperti di ujung tanduk. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Baginya ini seperti sebuah mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka, kalau nasibnya akan berjalan tak mujur seperti ini.

"Jangan berani kau menyentuhku. Doflamingo!" gertaknya sembari memberikan tatapan tajam. Terselip nada pesimis dari kalimatnya.

Si bajingan yang diteriaki tidak sedikitpun mengindahkan ucapan Sanji. Ia malah memasukan kedua jarinya yang sudah ia basahi tadi kedalam lubang sempit milik pria didepannya. Membuat rintihan keluar dari dua bibir tipis si pemuda karena rasa perih yang menjalar dibagian selatannya.

"Ah! Apa yang kau.. akh lakukan.. Bajingan... haa—ah!" Sanji menggeliat. Tubuhnya menggelinjang saat merasakan jari Doflamingo memasukinya. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman.

Doflamingo tidak menjawab, ia malah melanjutkan aksinya dengan menggerakan kedua jarinya keluar masuk. Membuat rasa perih itu bertambah.

"Argh.. K―kumohon. Hentikan—Arh!" Sanji melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas merasa semakin tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan kasar itu.

"Ah—" ia tersentak, ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah melumat nipplenya. Merasakan sensasi aneh muncul saat Doflamingo menghisap puting sensitif itu. "Hen―hentikan haa... kau Bajinganhh..." tanpa sadar Sanji mendesah, membuat si rentenir makin menaikan tempo keluar masuk jarinya.

"Akh.. Brengsek! Tidak! Berhenti! Sa―sakit! Nggh" Sanji terus merintih. Semua kata makian dan cacian yang tadi ia lontarkan kini berganti menjadi rintihan memohon. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan Sakit. Ingin sekali dia meninju wajah Doflamingo, kalau saja tangannya tidak di tahan oleh si keparat itu. Ia merasa jijik dengan dirinya yang saat ini tidak berdaya! Ia jijik merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan dari si rentenir ditubuhnya! Ia juga kesal dengan semua yang telah terjadi padanya!

Tiba-tiba saja Doflamingo mengeluarkan jarinya. Membuat Sanji sedikit lega karena rasa sakit itu menghilang. Tapi, baru saja Sanji bernapas lega, Doflamingo sudah mau memulai sesuatu yang lain.

"Bersiaplah. Aku akan masuk" setelah mengatakan itu, Doflamingo mencoba memasukan kejantanannya ke lubang sempit milik Sanji dengan perlahan. Membuat Sanji membelalakan matanya merasakan sesuatu— yang lebih besar— mencoba menerobos masuk pada kediamannya.

"ARGH! JA—JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! HENTIKAN!" Sanji berteriak. Tapi lagi-lagi Doflamingo tidak menanggapinya, melainkan malah terus mendorong kejantanannya agar memasuki lubang sempit yang akan memberinya rasa nikmat luar biasa itu.

"TIDAK! BAJINGAN! HENTIKAN! INI MENYAKITKAN!" Sanji masih meronta dengan gelisah akan benda yang mencoba memasukinya itu, tak tahan dengan rasa perih yang menjadi-jadi, tanpa sadar, ia meneteskan buliran air matanya.

"BRENGSEK KAU! DOFLAMINGO—AGH—!" matanya melebar, merasakan seluruh kejantanan Doflamingo telah masuk seutuhnya. Ia benar-benar shock. Bagaimana bisa ia bernasib buruk seperti ini? Kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga ia menerima ini semua? Sanji hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir agar dirinya tidak menangis. Namun, lagi-lagi hal itu tiada guna, ia tidak bisa membendung air mata kepedihan yang kini telah mengalir meskipun ia memejamkan matanya.

"Kheh, kau beruntung. Sanji. Itu nama mu kan?" Doflamingo melepas cengkraman tangannya pada si pemuda pirang, membiarkan kedua tangan Sanji bebas. Ia tahu bahwa Sanji tak akan memukulnya lagi meski tangannya sudah terbebas.

"Bajingan. Masih bisa kau berkata seperti itu—Ugh!" tanpa berniat mendengarkan ocehan Sanji lebih lanjut, Doflamingo mulai memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya, perlahan.

Sanji menggigit pergelangan tangan kirinya, guna menahan rasa perih yang lagi-lagi melanda bagian selatannya. Satu tangannya meremas seprai sekencang-kencangnya. Ia juga menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar. "keparat..." gumamnya dalam hati. Betapa sialnya dia sekarang.

Melihat pemuda didepannya seperti itu, Doflamingo segera menyingkirkan tangan Sanji dari mulutnya. Ia berniat untuk melumat bibir merah muda Sanji— yang sungguh di sayangkan tidak berhasil, karena Sanji segera menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Tapi, hal yang dilakukannya justru membuat leher jenjangnya terekpos, memudahkan si rentenir brengsek untuk menyerang lehernya. Sanji ingin memberontak, tapi Doflamingo malah mempercepat tempo gerakan maju mundurnya. Membuatnya lagi-lagi berteriak kesakitan.

"Hentikan! Agh! Brengsek...Ah.."

Doflamingo makin mempercepat tempo mainnya. Ia mendorong kejantanannya semakin dalam, dalam, dalam, dan...

"Ahnn!" Sanji memekik nikmat. Doflamingo menyeringai, ia merasa menang karena sudah menemukan titik kenikmatan si pemuda pirang. Serasa berada di atas angin.

Sanji membelalakan matanya merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa nikmat itu. Sensasi yang berhasil membuat miliknya tegang. Ia merasa bodoh karena tidak sengaja mengeluarkan suara menjijikan seperti sebelumnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak bisa memungkiri rasa nikmat yang baru saja ia temukan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa benar-benar jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau beruntung. Karena kau termasuk orang yang akan... ku istimewakan" masih dengan 'aktivitasnya' yang semakin lama semakin cepat, Doflamingo bicara pada lawan mainnya. Sedang keadaan Sanji sendiri... Jangankan menjawab, berkata satu katapun dia sudah tidak bisa. Karena sekarang, Sanji sudah benar-benar mabuk, terbawa oleh nikmat yang semakin menjalar pada dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengarkan ucapan Doflamingo barusan karena dirinya hanya fokus menikmati setiap genjotan yang diberikan oleh sang Joker yang bergerak semakin cepat.

Tubuhnya semakin lama semakin terasa panas. Ia juga merasa bahwa saat ini wajahnya memerah,tenggorokannya mengering, serta nafasnya mulai memburu. Ia berusaha menelan ludahnya, tapi kini ludahnya pun terasa sangat kental. Kristal safirnya kembali menatap Doflamingo dengan nafas yang mengalun berat. Tanpa memikirkan harga dirinya lagi, Sanji memberanikan diri meraih kepala si rentenir brengsek, lalu menciumnya. Tidak merasa keberatan atas tindakan pria di depanya, Doflamingo membiarkan saja, dan malah membalas ciumannya dengan agresif.

Sanji semakin di buat mabuk, karena Doflamingo menciuminya dengan brutal. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan akses agar lidah si brengsek itu bisa masuk. Mereka saling bertukar saliva. Tak lama, kenikmatan yang saat ini sedang melanda Sanji, seperti ingin meledak sebentar lagi.

"Ah! Ce-cepat!" pintanya, terengah-engah setelah melepas ciumannya. Tanpa menjawab, Doflamingo segera mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulnya.

Semakin dalam...

dalam...

dalam...

dan..

"A-aku— Hyaaaahh— Ah—Hhnnn~" Sanji orgasme lebih dulu, baru disusul dengan cairan milik Doflamingo yang keluar dalam liang sempitnya. Sanji benar-benar menikmatinya, ia merasakan cairan hangat yang mengalir dalam dirinya. Tubuhnya bergetar sesudah mencapai puncak. Napasnya terengah-engah, baru kali ini ia merasakan hal yang benar-benar menyenangkan dalam hidupnya.

"Keh, luar biasa..." pria rentenir itu menyeringai seraya menyingkir dari tubuh Sanji. Ia berdiri lalu menutup resleting celananya. Menatap puas kearah Sanji yang masih mengangkang dengan cairan putih susu yang merembes keluar dari analnya.

Sanji sendiri malah terdiam menatap kosong ke atas langit-langit ruangan setelah sadar sepenuhnya. Ia benar-benar masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang telah ia dan Doflamingo lakukan. Ia meredupkan tatapannya perlahan, lalu mengusap sudut matanya ketika air matanya kembali mengalir. Ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mengambil pakaiannya yang sudah tidak utuh lagi, karena sebelumnya telah di robek paksa oleh Doflamingo. Ia ingin keluar dari tempat itu sekarang juga untuk melupakan segala hal yang telah ia lakukan bersama si bajingan tengik.

Setelah memakai pakaiannya, Sanji beralih pada Doflamingo yang kini sedang meminum winenya. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar di ruangan itu tanpa melihat Doflamingo yang sedang mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Langkahnya terhenti saat sampai di depan pintu.

"Aku ingin keluar, sebentar" jelasnya tanpa disuruh saat hendak memutar kenop pintu.

" ... "

Merasa tidak menerima respon dari Doflamingo Sanji pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak akan kabur"

Dia tahu konsekuensinya bila ia berani pergi dari sana, Sanji tidak mau kalau Doflamingo menghancurkan restoran Baratie. Biarlah dia yang berkorban. Lagi pula dengan adanya dia disini, ia bisa mencari cara untuk menghancurkan Doflamingo dengan mudah, bukan begitu?

"keh, aku percaya pada mu" setelah mendapat respon dari si Joker, Sanji pun keluar dari sana. Seandainya dia melihat kebelakang, ia akan mendapati bahwa Doflamingo tengah menyeringai dengan liciknya.

Sanji melangkah melewati koridor yang di masing-masing dindingnya memiliki pintu. Ia terus berjalan mengikuti sumber suara berisik yang ada disana. Betapa terkejutnya ia, saat mengetahui tempat seperti apa yang telah di datanginya ini. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Apakah ia akan bekerja disini nantinya? Sebagai seorang pria penghibur? Dan melayani para pria hidung belang di tempat ini? Ia pikir ia hanya akan bekerja sebagai pelayan Doflamingo. Tapi ternyata...

"Ck! Kuso..."

Ia berlari, masih dengan kakinya yang sakit, menuju pintu keluar dari tempat kotor dan hina itu. Tidak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang menatapnya heran. Persetan dengan pikiran buruknya! Persetan dengan Doflamingo! Persetan dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya lapar saat ini! Dan persetan dengan semua yang telah terjadi padanya! Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah menenangkan pikirannya dan berpamitan dengan Zeff— kakek tua yang telah berbaik hati mau menampungnya sejak ia kecil sampai sekarang, agar orang tua itu tidak mencemaskannya.

~ToBeContinue~

Ayo! Bagi yang baca, Review Please~~

*Author maksa*

Jangan hujat Michan ya kalo chap ini jelek. Ampuni Michan yang telah menistakan Sanji. Michan juga doki-doki jduar saat membuat chap ini. Michan sengaja bikin Sanji ga perawan dulu. soalnya, banyak ff tentang Violate tapi ga jadi karena sebelum di rape udah di ditolongin duluan. Jadi, Michan ingin bikin yang beda. Ingat! Jangan Hujat Michan! Nanti Michan akan pundung dan mungkin gak akan berani ngelanjutin fic ini lagi. hontou ni gomennasai!

Oh ya, mungkin untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, michan akan sibuk karena michan udah kelas 3 smp. Kalian tahu kan gimana sibuknya. Jadi maafkan bila agak telat update apalagi minggu kemarin michan baru selesai try out. Huhuhu...


	3. Chapter 2

Summary : Kehidupan kelam yang menimpa Sanji sempat membuatnya putus asa. Tapi pertemuannya dengan dua orang bernama tengah D membuatnya berharap pada mereka agar membawanya pergi dari neraka ciptaan Doflamingo. Bisakah dua orang itu membebaskan Sanji dari penjara Doflamingo?

Rate : M for rape or violate.

Pairings : AcexSanji &amp; LuffyxSanji

Warning : Live sex. Maafkan Michan bila disini banyak OOC nya. This is Modernlife. And Only For Fujoshi. If you read it just REVIEW!

* * *

Michan benar-benar sangat berterimakasih untuk para Senpai yang udah bersedia ngereview chap sebelumnya. Maaf Michan baru bisa ngetik segini dulu soalnya Michan sibuk mau cari-cari sekolah baru setelah lulus nanti.

One Piece © Eichiro Oda

Take My Life © Michantous

Happy reading!

Xxx

Dingin...

Itulah yang dirasakan Sanji saat ini. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan kota. Ia berjalan dengan lemas. Tatapannya kosong dan pikirannya kacau. Rasa dingin yang disebabkan oleh tetesan air hujan yang sedang mengguyur kota tidak ia pedulikan. Cuacanya disekelilingnya benar-benar gelap. Sanji menggigil sesaat ketika merasakan hembusan angin di sekitar tubuh bagian atasnya. Ia tersenyum getir sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia baru sadar bahwa baju atasannya tidak bisa di kancingkan karena ulah Rentenir keparat itu.

Hujan yang semakin deras membuatnya basah kuyup. Sanji berjalan cepat dengan langkah tertatih. "Tch" itulah erangan Sanji saat kaki kanannya terserang oleh rasa nyeri yang mendera kaiki kanannya. Betapa na'asnya ia sekarang. Lihatlah, ia berjalan tanpa alas kaki dan juga dengan kemeja tipis yang terbuka. Bahkan sekarang Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Benar-benar pucat.

Sanji menghela nafas lega saat menemukan sebuah halte bus yang sepi. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di kursi halte untuk berteduh. Perlahan tapi pasti pandangannya menjadi buram. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba agar fokus pandangnya kembali Normal. Tapi nihil. Dengan benar-benar lelah ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada tiang halte lalu tanpa sadar ia tertidur.

Saat Sanji terlelap dalam tidurnya. Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang mengenakan seragam sekolah menegah atas dengan topi jeraminya serta bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya berlari sambil mengangkat tasnya di kepala guna menghalangi hujan yang akan membasahi tubuhnya. Ia berhenti tepat di halte yang sama dengan Sanji. Tak ada orang lain disana. Hanya ada Sanji dan pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Awalnya pemuda bersurai hitam itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Sanji disana. Ia tertegun sebentar saat melihat Sanji yang saat ini tengah tertidur dengan lelap. Sang pemuda surai hitam tiba-tiba mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat memperhatikan penampilan Sanji. Wajahnya pucat, matanya sembab seperti habis menangis. Bajunya terbuka. Dan kaki putih yang tidak mengenakan alas kaki itu terlihat memar.

Sang pemuda menatap dengan penuh rasa penasaran terhadap Sanji yang kini terkulai lemas. Pemuda misterius itu—sebut saja Luffy. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Sanji untuk melihat keadaan pria bersurai pirang.

Ia tertegun sejenak saat melihat raut wajah si pria pirang. Wajah yang tampan tapi ia bisa merasakan kekacauan yang saat ini telah menimpa pemuda dengan surai pirang itu. Luffy menundukan kepalanya sehingga wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut dan bayangannya sendiri. Ia tersenyum misterius pada Sanji.

"Sepertinya kau perlu ditolong" gumam Luffy seraya merangkulkan kedua tangan Sanji di bahunya lalu menggendongnya di belakang.

xXx

Sanji menggeliatkan tubuhnya. 'Hangat...' itulah yang sekarang dirasakannya. Sanji masih memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan yang nyaman itu. Ia sempat bingung karena bukankah tadinya ia merasa kedinginan? Tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasa hangat? Masih enggan membuka matanya Sanji kembali menikmati kehangatan itu. Sampai akhirnya ia harus merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat.

Sanji tertegun. Ia langsung membuka matanya dengan cepat. Tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa bergerak karena terlalu gugup. Dan juga Sanji tak melihat siapapun saat ia membuka matanya. Sampai tiba-tiba ia mendengar dengkuran kecil dari balik punggungnya. Siapa? Siapa yang saat ini tidur dibelakangnya? Sanji juga dapat mendengar igauan-igauan tak jelas seperti 'Daging, daging, daging dan daging' yang keluar dari sosok yang tidur dibelakangnya.

Mendengar suara itu Sanji berpikir sepertinya orang yang berada di belakangnya itu adalah orang bodoh yang tidak berbahaya sama sekali. Sanji pun berniat untuk menendang atau pun mengahajar orang tersebut tapi— Sanji tertegun dengan wajah pucat saat menyadari bahwa saat ini ia NAKED benar-benar NAKED bahkan ia bisa merasakan kulit nya bersentuhan dengan orang asing itu termasuk tangan yang masih melingkari pinggangnya.

Sanji kesal lalu tanpa sadar menendang sosok dibelakangnya dengan kakinya yang sehat hingga sang pemuda surai hitam itu jatuh dari tempat tidur.

BRUAK

"OWOWOWOWOW! APA YANG KAU LA— PUAH!"

Sebelum Luffy sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sanji sudah lebih dulu menduduki perut Luffy dan mencekiknya.

"Kau...! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU BAJINGAN!"

"H—Haa?"

"Jangan memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu. Cepat jawab atau ku cekik kau sampai mati"

"A-Apa? Aku tidak mengerti? Kh! Jangan mencekikku"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Jika keadaanku seperti ini, siapa lagi yang melakukannya selain kau!"

"Apa maksud mu? Arkh.."

"Kau kemanakan pakaian ku? Bajingan!"

SLEB

Luffy menelan ludahnya dengan gugup saat sadar oleh kata-kata Sanji. Ia melihat tubuh pria pirang itu dengan seksama dengan tatapan kagum akan ke indahan yang dimiliki olehnya.

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT?!" bentak Sanji

"Oh! Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk macam-macam padamu." Sanji mendelik heran. "Aku hanya ingin menolong mu. Itu saja, tak ada maksud lain" Lanjut Luffy

"Menolongku? apa itu tidak salah?"Sanji melepaskan cekikannya pada Luffy. Luffy pun mengangguk untuk meyakinkannya.

"Aku menemukan mu di halte dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan" kata Luffy

Sanjipun teringat sesuatu sebelum ia sampai di halte tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia meremas tangannya sendiri. Membuat Luffy curiga terhadapnya.

"Apa kau punya masalah?" tanya Luffy tapi tidak di jawab oleh Sanji yang kini hanya menatapnya dengan lelah

"Hei, kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu pada ku kalau kau mau" Luffy melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Diam..." ujar Sanji dengan suara kecil. Membuat Luffy menatap heran padanya

Sanji menyingkir dari tubuh Luffy lalu duduk di ranjang "Bisakah kau mengembalikan baju ku sekarang? Aku harus segera pergi" Sanji menunduk dan menatap hampa lantai yang dingin.

Luffy berjongkok di depan Sanji sambil tersenyum misterius. "Tidak" ujarnya pada Sanji dan hal itu sukses membuatnya menerima tatapan tajam dari Sanji.

"Aku tahu kau adalah orang baik. Jadi cepat kembalikan pakaian ku atau kau ingin ku habisi sekarang juga?" Sanji menarik selimut dengan gelisah untuk menutupi kejantanannya yang dapat dilihat Luffy dengan bebas di depannya.

Raut wajah Luffy berubah serius saat mendengar kata-kata Sanji. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi" ujar Luffy sambil menunduk

"Kau..."Sanji kesal atas tindakan pria surai hitam itu dan hendak protes tapi dengan spontan Luffy memutar pergelangan kakinya membuatnya merintih menahan rasa sakit itu. kenapa lagi-lagi kakinya harus menjadi korban aniaya dari seseorang?

"Kakimu ini, aku sangat yakin kalau kakimu ini bukan terkilir karena terjatuh. Ini adalah perbuatan yang disengaja, benar?"

"Ugh.. Siapa kau? Ini bukanlah urusanmu! Lepaskan ini benar-benar sakit kau tahu!" Sanji menjambak rambut Luffy dengan kencang agar Luffy melepaskan kakinya. Tapi bukannya melepaskan kaki Sanji Luffy malah sengaja memutar kaki Sanji dengan kencang sekali hentakan.

"AAARRGGH! BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Sanji meremas surai hitam Luffy dengan kencang karena tidak tahan akan rasa sakitnya bahkan ia mengeluarkan airmatanya karena rasa nyut-nyutan pada pergelangan kakinya.

"Shishishi... maaf, mungkin agak sakit, tapi coba gerakan kakimu" Luffy mendongak seraya tersenyum lugu pada Sanji membuat Sanji tertegun akan perubahan ekspresi dari pemuda itu. Apa-apan pemuda itu? bisa-bisanya ia bersikap seperti itu

Sanji mencoba menggerakan kaki kanannya dan ia terkejut karena tidak ada rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya lagi. Ia melirik Luffy yang menatapnya kembali dengan heran.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini pada mu?" Luffy bertanya pada Sanji

"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan urusanmu. Tapi aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyembuhkan kaki ku"

"Heemm... kau masih tidak mau menjawabnya ya?"

Sanji hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda surai hitam itu. "Bisakah kau mengembalikan pakaian ku sekarang juga? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa—"

"—Apa kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kata ku tadi? Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi"

"Kau ini... benar-benar membuatku kesal" Sanji berdiri lalu berjalan kearah lemari pakaian Luffy. "Kalau kau tidak mau mengembalikan baju ku biar aku saja yang mengambil baju mu" lanjutnya seraya mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian Luffy.

"Shishishi.. ambil saja" Luffy tertawa

Sanji pun menemukan kemeja putih dengan celana training longgar berwarna hitam dan langsung memakainya.

"Kau memakainya tanpa mengenakan pakaian dalam mu?" ujar Luffy frontal membuat Sanji kesal bukan main lalu menendangnya

"Makanya kembalikan pakaianku!" Sanji langsung melangkah ke pintu. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi secepatnya dari tempat antah berantah seperti itu. tapi saat Sanji membuka pintu ia terbelalak tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

xXx

Setelah sempat berdebat lama. Akhirnya Luffy memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sanji pergi dan mengantarnya pulang. Luffy menggunakan satu-satunya kendaraan yang bisa ia naiki yaitu sepeda. Ia membonceng Sanji yang sudah berpakaian lengkap di belakang.

"Hei" panggil Sanji pada Luffy

"Mm?" jawab Luffy melirik Sanji sebentar

"Apa benar istana seperti itu adalah rumahmu?" Sanji bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Ia masih tidak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat saat di rumah yang benar-benar seperti istana itu.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" ujar Luffy polos dan jujur

"Tidak.. hanya saja, sulit dipercaya kalau orang sepertimu ternyata adalah anak dari seorang konglomerat"

"Shishishi... jangan dipikirkan. Oh ya, kemana aku mengantarmu?"

"Antarkan aku ke halte saat kau menemukan ku"

"Shishishi.. baiklah"

~ToBeContinue~

Bagi yang baca, Review Please~~

Maafkan Michan untuk chapter yang sangat singkat ini. Michan belum bebas dari karantina


	4. Chapter 3

Uwaah~~ Michan senang banget pas liat Review di chapter sebelumnya. Hal itu membuat Michan yang tadinya sempat down untuk ngelanjutin fic ini jadi kembali bersemangat^^! Terimakasih ya buat para Senpai yang sudah bersedia mereview^^

Special thanks : ArigatoGozaimasu, ThiefofStealth, silent reader, dan paling terutama untuk Hiria-Senpai yang selalu nyemangatin Michan^^

Dan Special thanks untuk chapter sebelum-sebelumnya : Acriel Kirkland D Beilschmidt, Mamiko Momoda, Sexy Cook, sakanasuki, AnonWalker'27.

Michan benar-benar berterimakasih. Tanpa adanya review dari para senpai sekalian FF ini mungkin gak akan lanjut^^

* * *

Summary : Kehidupan kelam yang menimpa Sanji sempat membuatnya putus asa. Tapi pertemuannya dengan dua orang bernama tengah D membuatnya berharap pada mereka agar membawanya pergi dari neraka ciptaan Doflamingo. Bisakah dua orang itu membebaskan Sanji dari penjara Doflamingo?

Rate : M for rape or violate.

Pairings : AcexSanji &amp; LuffyxSanji

Warning : Live sex. OOC. Dan lain-lain.

One Piece © Eichiro Oda

Take My Life © Michantous

Happy reading!

Xxx

Portgas D. Ace. Seorang pria berumur 23 tahun dengan rambut hitam ikal dan mengenakan topi cowboy berwarna orange sedang duduk di sudut meja bartender dengan bosan. Tangan kanannya tampak memegang botol wine yang isinya hampir habis. Matanya nampak tajam memandangi sekitarnya. Ia mendecih bosan dan kembali meminum winenya yang tinggal sedikit sampai habis. Ia pikir akan ada sesuatu yang menarik di tempat ini, tapi ternyata...

Tidak sama sekali.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada Marco temannya. Ia menatap bosan pada Marco yang saat ini tengah tertawa sambil merangkul beberapa wanita jalang. Sepertinya tawaran Marco untuk mengajaknya kesini sia-sia saja, karena dari tadi Ace tidak juga menemukan suatu hal yang menarik atau pun menyenangkan.

"Hei pria tampan... apa kau ingin bermain~?" ujar salah seorang dari dua wanita cantik yang saat ini menghampiri Ace.

Ace langsung menatapnya dengan bosan lalu mengabaikan kedua wanita itu dengan memesan sebotol wine lagi pada bartender.

Kedua wanita cantik itu tampak terkikik geli pada Ace. Mereka berbisik sebentar sambil menatap Ace dengan tatapan nakal sedangkan Ace masih menghiraukannya. Ia tidak berminat untuk bermain atau apapun dengan kedua wanita jalang itu.

"Kau benar-benar keren tampan. Sifatmu begitu dingin, tapi... suhu tubuhmu begitu hangat..." ujar seorang dari mereka seraya merangkul Ace dari belakang.

Ace menyingkirkan tangan-tangan nakal wanita itu dengan pelan. "Maaf. Aku tidak tertarik. Pergilah" ujarnya dingin

Kedua wanita itu kembali terkikik. "Oh... jahatnya... apa yang membuatmu tidak tertarik pada gadis cantik seperti kami ini hum...?"

Ace mendecih bosan "Maaf, sekalipun kalian berdua memang cantik, aku benar-benar tidak tertarik. Kalian bukanlah type ku. Pergilah. Jangan mengganggu ku" ucap Ace dengan serius tanpa menatap kedua jalang itu.

Kedua wanita cantik itu hanya bisa memandang heran pada Ace. "Umh.. sepertinya kau memang sedang tidak ingin di ganggu ya, tampan... fu~ sayang sekali padahal kau begitu menggoda" kedua wanita cantik itu pun pergi meninggalkan Ace yang kini tengah meminum wine yang baru ia pesan tadi.

"Hahaha, seperti biasa. Kau tidak pernah tertarik dengan mereka, anak muda" ujar seorang pria Bartender seraya mengelap gelas-gelas bir hingga mengkilap.

Ace hanya diam. Yah. Itu memang benar, setiap kali Ace datang ke tempat ini tujuannya tak lain hanyalah untuk minum. Karena baginya tak ada yang menarik dengan isi bar ini kecuali birnya yang memang beragam jenisnya.

Ace kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya Tak sengaja matanya melihat sosok pemuda tampan dan seksi berambut pirang dengan kemeja putih yang transparan sedang di ganggu oleh seorang pria.

Ia terpana saat melihatnya, pemuda itu memiliki kaki yang jenjang, kulit yang putih, serta wajah yang tampan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau di tempat hina seperti ini ada sesosok malaikat seindah itu.

Ace pun bertanya pada sang bartender dengan rasa penasarannya "Hei, Bung. Siapa pemuda itu? Aku baru melihatnya, apa kau tahu?"

"Heh, apa kau tertarik padanya? Dia baru disini" jawab sang bartender sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sanji.

"Baru?" Ace menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Yah... Sepertinya Doffy menculiknya, atau lebih tepatnya membawanya dengan paksa ketempat ini"

"Dengan paksa? Pantas saja dia terlihat risih" Ace kembali meneguk winenya

"Sebenarnya aku kasihan padanya, Doffy memperlakukannya dengan begitu kejam" ujar sang bartender sambil meletakan gelas yang sudah mengkilap di raknya

Ace menyemburkan minumannya "Apa maksudmu? Beritahu aku!"

"Oh.. ayolah tuan Portgas yang terhormat, sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukainya. Ku harap itu jangan sampai terjadi" sang bartender menggelengkan kepalanya

"Hei! Cepat beritahu aku!"

"Hah... Baiklah... aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang telah dilakukan Doffy padanya. Tapi saat pertama kali Doffy membawanya kemari pemuda itu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, ia menyuruhku membawanya keruangannya, dan pada saat itu aku melihat pergelangan kakinya membiru dan bengkak seperti terkilir" jelas bartender itu

Ace diam memperhatikan Sanji "Sepertinya itu cukup kejam"

"Bukan hanya itu, persendian bahunya juga"

"Ah... kejam"

"Dan ditambah lagi saat aku keluar ruangan, aku mendengar jeritan-jeritan yang... Yah kau pasti tahu anak muda" bartender itu menghela nafas

"Oh... itu sangatlah kejam"

"Tapi walau begitu, sepertinya Doffy sangat mengistimewakannya, jadi jangan sampai kau menyukai pemuda itu. Karena dua minggu yang lalu ada seorang pria hidung belang yang ingin membelinya dan hasilnya ia keluar dari sini dengan keadaan sekarat. Kalau kau memiliki urusan dengannya cepat selesaikan, setelah itu pergi. Jangan sampai kau berurusan dengan Doffy"

Ace menyeringai "Aku tak yakin akan membiarkannya begitu saja"

"Heh. Kau memang keras kepala, bocah Portgas"

Ace pun menghampiri Sanji dengan rasa tertariknya.

Seorang pria tampan berambut merah sedang mencoba mengajak Sanji untuk bersenang-senang dengannya. "Hei pirang, kenapa kau begitu kasar? Tersenyumlah sedikit" ujar pria berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Reik.

"Aku akan menghancurkan tulang-tulang mu jika kau tidak menyingkir sekarang juga" ujar Sanji dengan nada mengancam. Ia benar-benar risih.

"Khe... Tuanmu akan marah besar jika kau bersikap seperti itu pada ku"

"Kau..." Sanji bersiap menendang, tapi tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut hitam datang.

"Hei kawan, dia denganku sekarang" ujar Ace dengan santai.

"Hei! Aku sudah memintanya pada Doffy terlebih dahulu!" bantah Reik tidak terima.

"Heh!" Ace menyeringai "Tapi sekarang dia bersamaku" ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan secarik kertas berwarna emas pada Reik yang akhirnya mendecih kesal dan langsung menyingkir dari sana.

"Siapa lagi kau brengsek?!" Bentak Sanji. Ia menatap tajam pada Ace seakan-akan memberinya kode ancaman agar tidak mendekat.

Ace tersenyum lebar "Perkenalkan, aku Portgas D Ace, panggil aku Ace" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Sanji

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang juga, sialan!" ujar Sanji semakin kesal. Ia sudah cukup muak bertemu dengan para pria bajingan seperti Doflamingo selama dua minggu pertama ini.

"aku tidak mau" jawab Ace santai tanpa beban. Membuat Sanji semakin kehilangan kesabaran.

"Keh! Dasar bajingan! Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk mengajak ku tidur denganmu, akan ku pastikan tulangmu remuk saat ini juga" ujar Sanji lalu menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Ace mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi "Whoa... Benarkah...? Apa kau yakin bisa melakukan itu padaku?" ujarnya menantang Sanji

"Kh... brengsek... Bajingan kau!"

BUAG!

Sesaat Ace seperti merasakan pipinya terkena hantaman suatu benda yang keras "Argh! Owh! Tendanganmu lumayan kuat juga... Aku suka pemuda sepertimu" ujar Ace sambil memegangi pipinya yang habis tendang Sanji.

"Geh! Kata-kata mu itu sangatlah menjijikan! Apa bagusnya bagimu menjadi seorang Gay? Itu sungguh memuakan!" ujar Sanji dengan jijik.

"Hei, aku bukan gay" ujar Ace dengan wajah datar.

"Huh?"

"Aku bukan gay... err... sebelumnya..."

Pembuluh vena siku-siku muncul di dahi Sanji dengan sekejap.

"Bajingan... kau benar-benar menjijikan" Sanji melangkah pergi dari sana.

Tapi Ace segera menarik tangannya "Hei tunggu! Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu"

"Jangan menyentuhku, kau gay sialan!" Sanji menepis tangan Ace

"Percayalah! Aku tidak berniat apapun padamu" ujar Ace dengan sungguh-sungguh meyakinkan Sanji.

Sanji diam mentap Ace sejenak. Ia tak mengerti kenapa tapi melihat kesepian yang terpancar dari tatapan Ace membuatnya duduk kembali "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan"

Raut wajah Ace berubah senang "Siapa nama mu?" tanyanya

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?" ujar Sanji dengan jijik. Ia kembali bersikap sinis lagi

"Aku hanya ingin tahu"

Sanji terdiam. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei..." tegur Ace karena Sanji tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sanji" jawab Sanji pelan

"ha?"

"Namaku Sanji" ulangnya

"Oh.. Jadi namamu Sanji... emm raut wajahmu itu, sepertinya kau tidak senang berada disini, kenapa? bukankah kau bekerja disini?" tanya Ace dengan hati-hati

Sanji menatap Ace tajam "Apa urusanmu?"

"Hei, santai saja... Aku bukanlah pria hidung belang yang tadi mengganggu mu. Ehehehe..." Ace nyengir lebar memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

Sanji mendelik melihat tingkah konyol Ace dan tersenyum tipis "Kau orang yang aneh"

"eh?"

"yah... sepertinya tidak ada salahnya aku bicara padamu sedikit" ujar Sanji

Ace tersenyum "Aku senang kau mempercayaiku. Jadi, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

"yah... Rentenir brengsek itu yang membawaku kemari... Dia mengancam ku akan menghancurkan restoran milik kakek tua itu jika aku tidak ikut bersamanya. Ah! Sudahlah aku benar-benar tak ingin membahasnya" ujar Sanji gusar sambil meremas tangannya

Ace tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Sanji saat ini. Ia tahu Sanji gelisah, takut akan omongannya terdengar oleh Doflamingo "Hei, bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke apartemenku? Lagi pula aku sudah memesannya pada Tuanmu" ujar Ace tiba-tiba membuat Sanji menatap curiga padanya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu" jawab Ace dengan tenang

Sanji terdiam sejenak "Untuk apa kita kesana?" ujar Sanji masih curiga

"Sudahlah, ikut saja! Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu main" jawab Ace dengan nada cerianya tapi disini Sanji salah mengartikan kata 'Main' positif menjadi kata 'Main' yang negatif atau BAHAYA.

"Ma—main? O—OI TUNGGU!" Ace langsung menarik Sanji pergi dari sana tanpa mendengarkan hujatan-hujatan yang keluar dari mulut Sanji padanya.

xXx

"Wah... ternyata kau pintar masak ya! Dan lagi yang tadi itu lezat sekali seperti makanan dari restoran bintang sepuluh" ujar Ace sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sudah kenyang.

Sanji sweatdrop saat mendengar kata-kata Ace. _Sepertinya orang ini benar-benar bodoh..._ pikir Sanji dalam hatinya

"Oh ya, tadi kau bilang, Doflamingo mengancam mu akan menghancurkan restoran milik kakek tua bila kau tidak mau ikut dengannya, bukan? Apakah kau juga bekerja di restoran itu?" celetuk Ace sambil tiduran di lantai

Sanji yang ditanyai seperti itu mulai gusar lagi "Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya? Kenapa kau segitunya ingin tahu tentang kehidupanku huh?"

Ace melipat kedua tangannya di kebelakang kepalanya ia menatap langit-langit kamar apartementnya sambil tersenyum "Karena aku peduli padamu" jawabnya tulus

Sanji sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Ace "Kenapa kau peduli padaku?"

Ace menatap Sanji sejenak lalu kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya "hum... karena aku menyukai mu" jawabnya Santai dan lagi masih terselip ketulusan dalam kata-katanya

Sanji benar-benar terkejut karena itu. Ia mengira bahwa Ace sedang mempermainkannya dan ia pun segera mencekik Ace yang masih tiduran dilantai "Oi jangan main-main! Kubunuh kau!"

"ahahaha... aku serius, tidak main-main" ujar Ace seraya melepaskan cekikan Sanji lalu dengan cepat merebahkan tubuh Sanji dan menimpanya.

Sanji terdiam menahan nafasnya saat sadar posisinya sekarang. Tubuhnya membeku, entah mengapa ia merasa gugup saat menatap Ace yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan lembut saat ini "Sudah ku bilang, aku menyukaimu, ya menyukaimu" ucap Ace pelan

Sanji kehabisan kata-kata. Ia merasa tambah gugup saat Ace dengan perlahan memajukan wajahnya seperti ingin menciumnya.

**_" _****_Berpikir Sanji, berpikir! Bukankah kau akan menendang setiap orang yang mencoba mengganggu mu seperti ini? Ayo cepat lakukan! " _**Pikir Sanji dalam hati

Sanji mencoba menggerakan kakinya agar segera menendang Ace jauh-jauh darinya tapi, kenapa sekarang kakinya juga terasa membeku? Ia jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak pada Ace. Jujur, Sanji mengakui kalau Ace memang tampan, tubuhnya juga atletik, dan... leher itu! sungguh pria bodoh itu memiliki leher yang besar dan kuat, sempat terpikirkan oleh Sanji bila ia memeluk leher kekar itu, Tunggu! Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Oh tuhan! Sanji dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas sekarang.

Dengan reflek, Sanji langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesamping saat hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Ace dan alhasil Ace malah mengecup lehernya.

"Ah—!" lenguh Sanji tanpa sadar saat merasakan bibir Ace menyentuh kulit lehernya. Hal itu sukses membuat wajah Sanji yang tadinya bersemu merah menjadi biru pucat.

"H—Hyaaahh!" teriak Sanji sambil mendorong Ace dengan tenaga supernya saat Ace tiba-tiba mencoba menghisap lehernya. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan ho—homo sialan!" ujar Sanji gugup dengan wajah pucat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ace dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegangi lehernya.

Ace memajukan kedua bibirnya "Humm~ aku kan hanya ingin mencium mu" jawab Ace jujur

"J-Jangan lakukan h-hal itu lagi! A-atau k-kubunuh kau se-sekarang juga!"

Ace tersenyum "Kau manis sekali Sanji" ujarnya dan langsung memeluk Sanji

"Ma-Manis? Dari mananya? H-HEI! LEPASKAN!" teriak Sanji seraya berusaha melepaskan tangan Ace yang mencoba melingkari pinggangnya

xxX

Sanji berjalan di jalanan kota yang sudah sepi. Setelah beberapa menit bergulat dengan Ace akhirnya ia pun bisa melarikan diri di saat Ace yang tiba-tiba tertidur di tengah pergulatannya "Keh! Dasar bocah Portgas sialan! Merepotkan!" ujar Sanji Sambil menendang kaleng minuman yang ada dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berhenti disampingnya. Seseorang yang di yakini sebagai kaki tangan Doflamingo pun keluar dari mobil mewah itu.

"Hei kau, masuklah. Joker sudah menunggumu di hotel" ujar seorang pria berbadan besar dengan rambut pirang, Bellamy.

Sanji tidak menjawab ia langsung masuk ke mobil. Raut wajahnya yang tadi menampilkan kekesalan pada Ace berubah sendu saat mendengar kata-kata Bellamy barusan. Padahal sejauh ini ia sudah bertahan agar tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menyentuhnya tapi setiap kali mendengar nama Doflamingo dirinya pasti bergetar, bahkan saat ini tangannya gemetaran hebat, tapi ia menyembunyikannya dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia yakin malam ini akan jadi malam yang melelahkan baginya.

~ToBeContinue~

Michan selalu mengharapkan review dari kalian semua

Review Pleasee~~


	5. Chapter 4

Summary : Kehidupan kelam yang menimpa Sanji sempat membuatnya putus asa. Tapi pertemuannya dengan dua orang bernama tengah D membuatnya berharap pada mereka agar membawanya pergi dari neraka ciptaan Doflamingo. Bisakah dua orang itu membebaskan Sanji dari penjara Doflamingo?

Rate : M for rape or violate.

Pairings : AcexSanji &amp; LuffyxSanji

Warning : Live sex. OOC. Dan lain-lain.

* * *

One Piece © Eichiro Oda

Take My Life © Michantous

Happy reading!

Xxx

Sanji bangkit dari ranjang mewah berukuran king size. Ia melihat jam digital kecil di samping ranjangnya yang saat ini sedang menunjukan pukul 08.15 pagi. Ia merengganggkan badannya yang terasa pegal sebentar lalu segera mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan shower dan mengguyur dirinya dengan suhu air yang dingin di pagi itu. Dikala ia sedang menikmati segarnya air yang mengaliri tubuhnya yang terasa pegal dan lelah tiba-tiba saja doflamingo masuk ke kamar mandi dan memeluk Sanji dari belakang.

_"Oh tidak..." _batin Sanji dengan gelisah

Doflamingo menggerakan tangannya untuk membelai perut ramping Sanji. Perlahan naik keatas membelai dada Sanji dan turun lagi sampai ke paha. Sanji mulai merasakan jijik terhadap sensasi yang di berikan oleh Doflamingo terhadapnya.

"_Jangan lagi, ku mohon..._" batinnya lagi. Ia sangat berharap agar Doflamingo menghentikan aksinya, tapi... Pada akhirnya Sanji hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua perlakuan Doflamingo padanya.

"Khe... Aku selalu tergoda dengan tubuhmu ini" ujar Doflamingo dengan seringaiannya.

Doflamingo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang ceria seperti habis mendapat hadiah besar. Meninggalkan Sanji yang terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi yang masih terguyur oleh air yang mengalir dari shower.

Air matanya keluar tanpa dikomando oleh otaknya. Sanji menangis dalam diam sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ia masih dapat merasakan cairan sialan milik Doflamingo yang mengalir keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Sanji keluar dari hotel setelah lama mengurung diri disana berjalan gontai melewati jalan-jalan kecil yang kumuh. Ia tersenyum getir saat melihat warna langit senja yang berubah mendung.

Tanpa sadar air matanya kembali mengalir saat kembali teringat akan hal yang menjijikan itu. Ia berjongkok di samping tempat sampah sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak mau ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang dirinya yang saat ini terlihat menyedihkan.

Ia tahu laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis seperti ini walau apapun yang terjadi tapi bila mengingat hal menjijikan itu ia merasa bahwa harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki telah hancur. Kalau bukan karena ia ingin membalas budi pada Zeff ia tak akan mau seperti ini, dan mungkin ia akan melarikan diri saat ini juga.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun dan menjadi semakin deras membasahi apapun yang ada disekitarnya termasuk seorang pria menyedihkan yang sedang berduka saat ini. Sanji tak mempedulikan kalau lagi-lagi ia harus terkena air hujan sialan seperti saat pertama kali Doflamingo menghancurkan hidupnya.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya yang lemas menjadi semakin lemas. Apalagi Doflamingo menguras habis tenaganya dan membuat kepalanya pusing berkali-kali. Baru saja ia ingin memejamkan mata untuk mengurangi rasa pusing di kepalanya tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memegang pundaknya. Sanji pun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan untuk melihat sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya. Seorang pria berambut hitam berseragam SMA dengan bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya dan membawa topi jerami di belakang lehernya.

Pemuda itu berjongkok didepan Sanji "Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya pada Sanji

"Kau..." ujar Sanji pelan. Ia hanya menundukan kepalanya lagi dan mengabaikan sosok Luffy yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Oi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Luffy lagi seraya mengangkat wajah Sanji tapi dengan cepat Sanji langsung menepis tangannya.

"Pergi!" bentak Sanji dan menatap Luffy dengan tajam. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun saat ini.

Luffy terdiam. Ia melihat air mata yang masih menggenang di sudut mata Sanji. Ia tahu kalau pria dihadapannya ini sedang menangis. Tapi menangis karena apa? Apakah hal yang membuatnya menangis sama saat ia menemukan Sanji dalam keadaan mengenaskan tempo hari lalu? Luffy tidak bisa pergi meninggalkannya seperti ini. Hatinya berkata untuk tidak meningalkan pemuda ini begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau malah diam! Pergi sana! Jangan mengganggu ku!" bentak Sanji dengan suara yang bergetar

"Tidak" Luffy menatap Sanji dengan serius. "Aku tidak akan pergi" lanjutnya sambil melepas topi jerami yang ia kalungkan di lehernya.

"Apa urusanmu! Kau ingin aku menendangmu agar kau pergi hah!" Sanji berdiri dan mencengkram baju Luffy dengan kencang

"Tidak..." Ujar Luffy yang lalu meletakan topi jeraminya di kepala Sanji "Akulah yang akan membawamu pergi" lanjutnya dan dengan cepat memukul tengkuk Sanji hingga tak sadarkan diri.

xXx

Luffy melepaskan pakaian Sanji yang basah kuyup. Ia sempat terkejut saat melihat bercak-bercak merah di tubuh Sanji. Luffy mencoba menyentuh salah satu bercak merah yang berada di leher Sanji. Meneliti kalau itu adalah bekas luka sundutan rokok atau apapun, tapi ternyata bukan sama sekali. Luffy benar-benar baru melihat bekas luka yang aneh seperti itu. Apa yang sebenarnya di alami pemuda pirang ini? Kenapa ia sampai terlihat depresi seperti itu?

"Ugh..."

Luffy tersentak ketika mendengar erangan Sanji. Tanpa harus berlama-lama lagi ia segera mengangkat Sanji ke ranjangnya dan menyelimutinya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya masuk kekamar Luffy dengan membawa beberapa helai pakaian "Luffy, ini baju yang kau minta" ujar Wanita yang di yakini adalah pelayan pribadinya.

"ya, letakan saja disana, Makino" ujar Luffy seraya menunjuk sisi ranjang di sebelahnya.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Makino pada Luffy sambil memperhatikan Sanji.

Luffy mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Sanji yang terbaring lemah di kasur. "Sepertinya tidak begitu, mm... bisa kau siapakan makan malam sekarang Makino? Aku sudah lapar~" ujar Luffy pada Makino

"Hahaha... baiklah. Aku permisi dulu Luffy" ujar Makino dan keluar dari kamar Luffy

XxX

Sanji duduk di meja makan dengan gugup. Ia merapatkan kedua kakinya yang terasa dingin karena hanya mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang dapat memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih tanpa balutan celana yang seharusnya menutupi kaki jenjangnya yang terekspose. Dan yang lebih parah lagi kemeja putih itu bukan miliknya. Ia menundukan kepalanya saat menerima tatapan dingin dari dua orang pria tua yang diyakini adalah anggota keluarga dari pemuda bertopi jerami itu.

Monkey D. Garp kakek dari Luffy si bocah Mugiwara menatap Sanji dengan teliti.

"Hemm... SIAPA PEMUDA PIRANG INI! LUFFY?!" Garp bertanya pada cucunya dengan nada tinggi sambil menggebrak meja membuat jantung Sanji hampir copot karenanya.

Sanji tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat ini. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan berada di tempat megah seperti istana ini lagi. Dan ia juga tidak menyangka akan di bawa oleh pemuda bertopi jerami itu lagi. Dan yang benar-benar tidak menyangka adalah kenapa saat ia terbangun lagi-lagi dirinya dalam keadaan naked? Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa duduk dengan gelisah karena pakaian tak senonoh yang saat ini ia pakai.

Sanji menundukan kepalnya ia memilih untuk tidak menatap kedua pria tua yang saat ini sedang memasang raut wajah menyeramkan. Bukannya ia takut, ia hanya bingung harus melakukan apa karena tiba-tiba dirinya berada disini.

"Shishishi... Perkenalkan dia adalah temanku!" ujar Luffy kemudian dengan nada polosnya pada kakek dan ayahnya.

"Hahh? Temanmu? Bukankah temanmu hanya sekumpulan anak-anak kurang ajar itu?" tanya Garp sambil mencengkram kerah baju Luffy

"Ya. Memang. Humm.. Dia ini teman baruku" jawab Luffy santai

Garp pun melepaskan cengkramannya dari Luffy. "Hem... Begitu. Siapa namanya?" tanya Garp lagi

Luffy tampak kesusahan, ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil berpikir "ehm... Siapa ya? Aku tidak tahu" jawabnya santai dan seketika ubun-ubunnya mendapat jitakan keras dari sang kakek

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau dia benar-benar temanmu kenapa kau tidak tahu namanya!" ujar Garp yang sekarang tengah membenturkan kepala Luffy kemeja makan. Sanji yang melihat dari sudut matanya pun bergidik ngeri.

"Huee! Ampun Kakek! Aku hanya menemukannya di jalan dan membawanya pulang!" ujar Luffy jujur setelah menjauh dari Garp

"Menemukannya?" ujar Dragon, ayah Luffy yang sedari tadi diam. Ia melirik Sanji sebentar lalu menatap Luffy yang wajahnya sudah babak belur dan balik lagi menatap Sanji yang penampilannya tidak senonoh dengan intens.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN DENGANNYA, LUFFY?!" kini giliran Dragon yang mencengkram baju Luffy sambil menaikan satu kakinya keatas meja.

"He—? Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" bela Luffy pada dirinya sendiri tapi malangnya sang ayah tidak mendengarkan ucapan anaknya sama sekali dan malah bercelotehria sendiri.

"JANGAN MENGELAK! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN DENGANNYA! APA DIA KEKASIHMU?" bentak Dragon tidak mendengarkan jawaban Luffy sebelumnya

Sanji melongo melihatnya "_Ada apa dengan keluarga ini...?_" batinnya. Ia yang tidak tahan dengan suasana gaduh disana pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbicara "M—Maaf..."

"Ku bilang aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Luffy bersikeras

"KALAU KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN KENAPA KAU BISA MEMBAWA ORANG ASING ITU KESINI HAH?!" lanjut Dragon dengan hujan di wajah Luffy

Pembuluh vena siku-siku pun bermunculan di dahi Sanji karena menahan kesal. Oh.. ayolah... bukankah hal ini bisa dibicarakan baik-baik? Kenapa pria bertatto itu bersikap berlebihan seperti itu?

"DAN LAGI APA-APAAN DENGAN PAKAIANNYA ITU—"

BRUAK!

"YAMERO!" teriak Sanji yang tanpa sadar telah menendang meja makan sampai hancur. Untung saja Makino belum datang membawa hidangannya.

Dragon, Garp, dan Luffy yang melihatnya langsung terdiam. Mereka tercenggang. Bukan tercenggang karena melihat meja makan mewah mereka hancur, tapi tercenggang melihat Sanji yang mampu menghancurkan meja makan yang dibuat dari kayu khusus yang sangat kuat dan tidak mudah hancur sekalipun oleh benturan keras seperti yang dilakukan Garp pada Luffy.

Sesaat suasana di dalam ruang makan itu hening seketika.

"Su-Sugee..." ujar Luffy yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"Kaki yang begitu kuat..." lanjut Garp kagum sambil menatapi kaki Sanji

"Wah.. Dia memiliki kaki jenjang yang sangat indah" sambung Dragon sambil mengamati kaki Sanji yang putih dan terdapat bulu-bulu halus

Garp mengangguk-ngangguk sambil melipat kedua tangannya "Kau benar, dia juga memiliki warna kulit yang bagus"

Sanji yang mendengar ucapan itu pun langsung merinding dan ingin muntah saat itu juga. Apa-apaan mereka itu? Ada apa dengan semua orang yang ada dirumah ini? Apakah mereka semua abnormal, idiot, atau apapun? Cukup sudah! Sanji tak tahan lagi berada di tempat aneh seperti ini. Mungkin bar jauh lebih baik dari pada istana antah berantah yang penghuninya orang-orang aneh dan tidak jelas seperti mereka.

"_Sudah cukup! Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini!_" gumamnya kesal. Ia berjalan menghampiri Luffy "Hei kau! Bocah topi jerami! Aku ingin bicara padamu!" ujar Sanji yang langsung menyeret Luffy pergi ke kamarnya mengabaikan Dragon dan Garp yang masih berdiri memperhatikannya.

"Lihat ayah, anakku itu sangat pintar memilih bukan?" ujar Dragon dengan seringaian diwajahnya sesaat setelah kepergian Luffy dan Sanji

"Hm. Kali ini aku mengakuinya. Pemuda itu memiliki tendangan yang lumayan kuat dan juga bernyali besar untuk menjadi ratu dirumah ini" jawab Garp dengan antusias

"KYAAAA! Garp-sama! Dragon-sama! Ap-Apa yang terjadi dengan... meja makan...nya?" ujar Makino dengan ketakutan serta kebingungan saat datang membawa hidangan.

"Oh... tidak apa Makino, kita bisa makan di lantai" jawab Garp seraya mendudukan dirinya dilantai

"Hm" angguk Dragon dan mengikuti Garp yang duduk di lantai

"Eee...? Ha—Ha'i..." ujar Makino heran melihat tingkah kedua tuannya

xXx

"Cepat kembalikan pakaianku sekarang juga!" bentak Sanji pada Luffy

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi!" Luffy berlutut sambil memeluk kaki Sanji. Sanji yang risih dengan kelakuan Luffy yang seperti anak monyet itu langsung menarik kerah bajunya. "Jangan main-main! Apa kau ingin kubunuh?!" ujar Sanji dengan wajah seram

"Mm? Memang kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Luffy santai. Sanji yang mendengar kata-kata meremehkan itu pun langsung menendang Luffy dengan kencang dan menginjak perutnya "Geh! Mati saja kau!" ujar Sanji geram

"Eeeeeekkk! Uhuk—hoek! Baiklah! Aku menyerah! Aku menyerah! uhk"

"Bagus" ujar Sanji dengan rasa kemenangan lalu melepaskan cekikakannya.

Luffy pun mendudukan diri di ranjangnya "Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi jika kau mau menjawab pertanyaan ku" ujarnya dengan nada yang berubah serius

"Eh?" Sanji menatap heran pada Luffy atas perubahan sikapnya

"Bercak kemerah-merahan di sekujur tubuh mu itu... apa? Aku belum pernah melihat bekas luka seperti itu sebelumnya" tanya Luffy polos

Sanji terkejut "K-kau melihatnya?"

Luffy mengangguk "Saat membuka bajumu aku melihat semua bercak bercak itu. Apakah seseorang menyakiti mu sampai membuatmu menagis seperti itu?" tanya Luffy lagi sambil menatap Sanji serius

Sanji memalingkan wajahnya dengan gugup. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat dengan seseorang. "Geh! Kau ini banyak bertanya! Seperti orang itu saja!" ujar Sanji gusar

"Lagi... lagi-lagi kau mengalihkan pembicaraan" ujar Luffy datar

Sanji tercekat. Luffy sudah membloknya seperti ini apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Me-Memangnya apa urusanmu hah! Kau tidak berhak tahu apa masalah pribadiku!" bentak Sanji marah

Luffy berdiri. Dengan tiba-tiba ia menyentuh leher Sanji yang terdapat bercak kemerahan disana, membuat Sanji secara otomatis menahan nafasnya "Ini... apakah ini terasa sakit?" tanya Luffy pelan

Sanji yang merasa sensitif dengan sentuhan itu pun segera menepis tangan Luffy darinya. "Jangan sentuh! ...Ini menjijikan!" Luffy menatapnya heran. Sanji menunduk sambil memegangi lehernya. "Tolong... jangan buat aku mengingat hal menjijikan itu lagi" ujarnya pelan

Luffy menatap Sanji dengan datar. Ia meneliti setiap inci raut wajah Sanji. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat raut wajah Sanji yang nampaknya sangat menderita. Luffy menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin saat melihat Sanji yang sedang menahan air matanya yang menggenang di sudut matanya agar tidak jatuh. Luffy pun menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata Sanji membuat Sanji terkejut dan langsung menatapnya.

"Maaf" Ujar Luffy menatap Sanji sebentar lalu berjalan ke pintu berniat mengambilkan pakaian Sanji yang sudah dikeringkan oleh Makino "Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi tanpa bertanya hal yang tidak kau inginkan lagi" Sanji menatapnya setengah heran. Luffy pun membuka pintunya tapi sebelum itu dia menoleh pada Sanji.

"Oh, ya aku belum tahu siapa namamu?" ujar Luffy sambil menggaruk kepalanya sekarang tingkahnya sudah kembali normal

Sanji tersenyum tipis membuat Luffy tanpa sadar terdiam sejenak "Panggil aku Sanji"

Luffy tersenyum lebar "Shishishi...Sanji. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum" ujar Luffy dan pergi dari sana. Sanji yakin kalau ia merasakan wajahnya memerah sekarang. " _Bocah sialan itu..._ " batin Sanji

"Monkey, D, Luffy" ujar Luffy saat memberikan pakaian pada Sanji yang tengah duduk di ranjang

"Huh?" Sanji menatapnya bingung

"Namaku adalah Monkey D. Luffy" ulang Luffy sambil berjongkok di depan Sanji dan tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang tertata rapi.

" D.? " ujar Sanji bingung. Ia seperti merasa familiar mendengar nama tengah itu

Luffy mengangguk "Yop! Monkey D. Luffy! Ingat namaku baik-baik" ujarnya sambil memegang kedua tangan Sanji

Sanji menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Luffy "Huff... dasar orang aneh"

XxX

Sanji berjalan menuju Doffy Bar milik Doflamingo. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini ada seseorang yang mengikutinya diam-diam. Dan... ia juga tahu siapa orang yang sedang mengikutinya. Kalau di bilang kesal, tentu saja ia kesal. Kenapa juga si bocah topi jerami itu mengikutinya? Memang sih, tindakan Luffy yang membiarkannya pulang begitu saja adalah hal yang mencurigakan baginya. Karena menurut Sanji pemuda bertopi jerami itu bukanlah tipikal orang yang dengan mudah akan melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja.

Sanji menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba membuat Luffy yang sedang mengikutinya di belakang langsung buru-buru bersembunyi di belakang tembok dengan ekspresi seperti seorang maling yang kepergok oleh warga.

Sanji menoleh kebelakang tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun."Kau itu berisik sekali! Cepat keluar!" bentak Sanji

Luffy yang sudah kepergok pun segera menampakan batang hidungnya dengan perlahan. Ia menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal dengan gugup saat melihat Sanji yang menatapnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti ku?" tanya Sanji dengan sabar

"A-Aku hanya ingin memastikanmu baik-baik saja" jawab Luffy jujur

Sanji melangkah mendekati Luffy. Ia tersenyum lembut kemudian, satu tangannya meraih bahu Luffy "Kau orang yang baik. Pulanglah, jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku bukan orang yang lemah" ujar Sanji pelan menatap Luffy lurus untuk meyakinkannya

Luffy menunduk ia memegang tangan Sanji di bahunya. "Kalau memang seperti itu adanya, kenapa kau bisa mendapat luka itu?" tanya Luffy dengan serius

Sanji tersenyum lagi "Ini bukan luka, ini adalah kissmark" jelas Sanji

Luffy langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan heran "Kissmark? Apa itu?" tanyanya polos

Sanji tertawa "Ternyata selain bodoh kau ini benar-benar polos ya?"

"Apa itu sejenis penyakit?" tanya Luffy lagi

"Hahaha! Dasar bodoh! Bukan, ini adalah bekas ciuman dari... errr... seseorang" jawab Sanji gugup

"Bekas ciuman? Kenapa bisa sebanyak itu? Bahkan sampai disekitar paha mu?" Luffy bertanya semakin bingung

GULP

Sanji menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Ah... dia baru ingat kalau bocah topi jerami itu sudah pasti melihat tubuhnya saat ia membuka semua pakaian Sanji.

"Ho! Apakah orang itu juga menciumi pa—"

"Sudahlah! Kau tak akan mengerti! Pulang sana! Jangan mengikuti ku lagi!" bentak Sanji dengan wajah yang memerah dan menendang Luffy jauh-jauh.

xxX

Sanji duduk di depan meja bartender sambil menyalakan rokoknya. Ia menghisapnya dan kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Baru saja ia ingin menghisap tembakau itu lagi, tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengambil rokoknya dan dengan cepat mencuri ciuman di bibirnya. Sanji terbelalak kaget, ia langsung menatap tajam pada sosok orang kurang ajar yang telah berani berbuat lancang padanya.

"Kau..." ujar Sanji geram saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan topi cowboy orangenya sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"Haha.. Senang sekali bisa menciummu Sanji" ujar Ace sambil tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya

Sanji mengambil rokoknya dari tangan Ace "Mau apa lagi kau bajingan sialan?" ujar Sanji kesal sembari menghisap rokoknya

"Hehe... besok aku akan menyewamu seharian" ujar Ace dengan gembira

Sanji menjatuhkan rokoknya karena terkejut ia langsung menarik kerah baju Ace "Apa yang kau inginkan hah?!"

Ace masih setia dengan senyum lebarnya "Kencan" jawabnya lugu.

Sanji hanya tercenggang menatapnya.

~ToBeContinue~

* * *

Michan selalu mengharapkan review dari kalian semua

Review Pleasee~~

Special Thanks for : ThiefofStealth , zazafona , Sexy Cook , Hiria-ka


	6. Chapter 5

Michan benar-benar berterimakasih. Tanpa adanya review dari para senpai sekalian FF ini mungkin gak akan lanjut^^

Special Thanks for : ThiefofStealth, Hiria-ka, Sexy Cook, Intruder, Prissycatice, akakurochan. Terimakasih atas dukungannya^^ karena para senpai telah bersedia mereview ff gak mutu milik Michan ini ^^v

Summary : Kehidupan kelam yang menimpa Sanji sempat membuatnya putus asa. Tapi pertemuannya dengan dua orang bernama tengah D membuatnya berharap pada mereka agar membawanya pergi dari neraka ciptaan Doflamingo. Bisakah dua orang itu membebaskan Sanji dari penjara Doflamingo?

Rate : M for rape or violate.

Pairings : AcexSanji &amp; LuffyxSanji

Warning : Live sex. OOC. Dan lain-lain.

* * *

One Piece © Eichiro Oda

Take My Life © Michantous

Happy reading!

Xxx

Sanji kehabisan kata-kata saat melihat pria berambut hitam yang berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum lebar, ia tak habis pikir kenapa pria berambut hitam itu begitu antusias mengajaknya kencan. Sanji memperhatikan sekelilingnya sebentar untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikan mereka "Kau benar-benar menyewa ku hanya untuk ini?" tanyanya pada pria itu saat mereka duduk di bangku taman.

Pria itu— Portgas D. Ace hanya mengangguk senang lalu berdeham kecil "Lihat ini! Aku memesannya khusus untuk mu. Kuharap kau menyukainya" ucapnya dengan gembira seraya memberikan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang tentu saja langsung di tepis oleh Sanji.

"Apa kau bodoh? Kau menyewa seorang pria, hanya untuk berkencan denganmu— sedangkan kau bahkan bisa memikat banyak wanita dengan daya tarikmu itu?!"

Kata-kata Sanji sempat membuat Ace terdiam beberapa saat untuk berpikir "Y-ya... itu karena... aku menyukaimu" jawab pria rambut hitam jujur dengan menggaruk belakang lehernya.

Sanji menghela nafasnya. Ia diam sejenak memperhatikan pria rambut hitam yang saat ini terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang telah dimarahi ibunya. Melihat Ace yang tengah menatap bunga mawarnya dengan wajah yang menyedihkan membuat hati Sanji pun menjadi luluh. Ia berdiri dan langsung mengambil sebuket mawar itu dari tangan Ace.

Ace mendongakan kepalanya "Sanji?" tanyanya heran

Sanji tersenyum lembut "Terimakasih. Aku sangat menyukainya" ujar si pirang seraya menghirup aroma mawar itu. Wajah Ace kembali ceria karena Sanji menyukai bunga pemberiannya. "Ayo kita mulai kencan ini, Ace" dan si pirang pun segera menarik pemuda Portgas ketempat hiburan.

Mereka berdua memulai kencan yang manis. Siapa sangka, Ace bisa membuat Sanji tertawa lepas berkali-kali karena tingkah konyolnya di setiap hal yang mereka lakukan, dan sebaliknya juga, Ace merasa sangat senang bisa membuat pujaan hatinya tertawa bahagia. Tapi meski begitu ia tahu bahwa masih ada kesedihan yang terpendam dalam diri Sanji.

Setelah lelah berkeliling dan puas mencoba beberapa wahana permainan di sana Sanji akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil istirahat sebentar. Ia memilih duduk di bangku taman yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian untuk menunggu Ace yang katanya ingin membeli sesuatu.

"Sanji! lihat! Aku bawa ice cream!" Ace berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa dua buah ice cream di masing-masing tangannya. Wajahnya berbinar-binar seperti seorang anak kecil dengan senyuman lebar tapi.. senyuman itu hilang ketika dirinya yang sedang berlari terjatuh karena tersandung gumpalan batu yang mengakibatkan terhamparnya ice cream yang ia bawa ketanah.

Sanji sempat tercengang melihat hal bodoh itu, tapi kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dengan bersusah payah menghentikan tawanya, si pirang berjalan menghampiri Ace lalu membantunya berdiri. Ace yang memang sudah terlanjur malu jadi perhatian orang-orang yang ada disana hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya.

"Ck! Kau ini... bodoh sekali" Sanji mengibas-ngibaskan baju Ace dari debu serta mengelap wajah Ace yang kotor karena berciuman dengan tanah. Ace memandangi ice creamnya yang terhampar di bawah sana "Padahal... aku sudah susah mengantri untuk mendapatkan ice cream itu..."

Sanji menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat wajah kecewa Ace, ia menepuk pelan punggung si pria rambut hitam untuk sedikit menghiburnya dari peristiwa memalukan yang berdampak pada ice cream yang susah payah di belinya "Sudahlah... lebih baik kita pulang, kita sudah bermain seharian disini"

Ace terhenyak melihat Sanji yang tengah menatapnya lembut ia pun mengangguk setuju lalu membawa Sanji pulang ke apartementnya.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan sekali ya..." Ace sembari mendudukan dirinya di sova diikuti Sanji yang duduk disampingnya.

Pemuda pirang itu menatap Ace untuk beberapa saat. Mengakui kalau pria disebelahnya ini cukup tampan, dan juga seorang pemuda yang cukup baik, meskipun Sanji sempat tidak menyukai Ace saat pertemuan pertama mereka, tapi setelah semua yang telah mereka lewati bersama. Itu mengubah sudut pandangnya terhadap Ace menjadi lebih baik. Pria bodoh itu bahkan menyewanya hanya sekedar untuk hal bodoh seperti tadi. Apakah pemuda ini bermaksud untuk menghiburnya? Atau.. memang ada maksud lain? Tapi kalau memang begitu adanya, Sanji tidak bisa membiarkannya terus-menerus. Ia tidak boleh berhutang budi pada siapapun. Dia harus membayar apa yang telah Ace lakukan padanya.

Ya. Dia harus melakukannya.

Si pirang menundukan kepalanya "Ace..." panggilnya pelan.

"Hum..?" Ace menolehkan kepalanya pada Sanji, dilihatnya pemuda pirang itu tengah meremas-remas jarinya sendiri dengan gelisah.

"Be-Berapa.. uang yang kau habiskan.. hanya untuk menyewa ku?" tanya Sanji ragu.

Ace sedikit tersentak "Eeeh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu, Sanji?"

Sanji mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum tipis "Jawab saja..."

Ace terdiam sebentar memandang lurus ke mata Sanji "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya"

Sanji kembali menundukan kepalanya, sedikit merasa kecewa pada Ace yang tidak mau memberitahunya "Begitu ya..." masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk, Sanji kemudian berdiri menghadap Ace lalu mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan pria berambut hitam itu."Baiklah, jika kau memang tidak mau mengatakannya.."

Sanji melingkarkan tangannya disekitar leher besar Ace, mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan dan.. menciumnya.. Pria berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba membeku, hal itu membuatnya benar-benar sangat terkejut. Tak lama kemudian pemuda pirang melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sanji..." Ace berujar dengan tatapan bingung pada pria pirang dihadapannya.

Sanji memaksakan senyumnya "Aku akan melayani mu, sebagai ganti dari uang yang telah kau keluarkan untuk ku" ia mulai membuka kemejanya sendiri, bermaksud untuk membalas kebaikan Ace padanya dengan cara itu. Ia berpikir— tidak masalah untuk membiarkan Ace menyentuh tubuhnya, sebab pria itu berbeda, Ace tidak seperti bajingan-bajingan yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Jadi, Sanji pikir, tidak apa-apa untuk membiarkannya.

Beralih pada Ace, pria itu terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup saat melihat dada bidang Sanji yang mulus terekpos tepat di depan wajahnya "K— K— K-kau tidak perlu melakukannya seperti itu, Sanji!" teriaknya gugup dengan wajah yang merah sambil memeluk Sanji erat untuk menghentikan si pirang dari aksinya. Jujur, Ia memang menyukai Sanji, sejak awal pemuda itu memang telah berhasil memikatnya dengan pesonanya. Tapi dia tidak mau kalau Sanji menyerahkan dirinya atas dasarkan balas budi. Ace tidak akan membiarkannya. Ia hanya ingin Sanji membalas perasaannya. Sungguh! Itu saja!

Sementara itu, Sanji tidak mendengarkan ucapan Ace, ia malah tersenyum tipis kemudian mendorong Ace untuk membuka kancing kemeja pria itu dengam perlahan. "Aku tahu kau menginginkannya Ace..." ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

Ace kembali memeluk Sanji dengan lebih erat "Tidak! Aku tidak mau mendapatkanmu dengan cara seperti ini!" sergahnya membuat pemuda pirang akhirnya diam, tak mengira kalau Ace akan menolaknya. Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu sampai akhirnya suara Sanji memecah keheningan. "Jadi... apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu, Tuan Portgas?"

Ace tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda pirang di pelukannya. Ia hanya diam dan terus diam membuat si pemuda pirang di pangkuannya mendesah kesal, dan meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Ace untuk mendorongnya. Tapi Ace kembali mempererat pelukannya membuat Sanji tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa pada pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Aku benar-benar tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk membalas kebaikanmu Ace.." desahnya pelan dengan putus asa.

Mendengar nada pasrah itu, Pria rambut hitam mulai mengendurkan pelukannya pada pemuda pirang. "Kalau begitu, ceritakan saja apapun tentang dirimu!" ucapnya, membuat pemuda pirang tampak tersentak tapi kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Jika aku ceritakan, itu hanya akan menjadi hal yang panjang dan sangat membosankan"

Ace menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "Tak apa, Aku hanya ingin tahu segala hal tentang dirimu" ujarnya antusias.

Sanji diam, menatap lurus pada mata pemuda tampan di depannya. Ia pun melingkarkan kembali kedua tangannya ke leher Ace untuk kemudian memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria berambut hitam tersebut. Diam sejenak untuk mengambil nafasnya dan kemudian merileks kan dirinya.

"Sejak kecil, aku sudah yatim piatu, kakek tua itu adalah orang yang telah berbaik hati mau merawatku layaknya seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia membesarkanku dengan sangat baik, dan mengajariku cara berkelahi untuk membela diri jika ada seseorang yang datang mengganggu. Dia adalah orang tua yang sangat aku kagumi. Meski kami berdua sering bertengkar, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku... pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjaga restoran impian miliknya dengan baik. Tapi.. semuanya berjalan diluar apa yang aku pikirkan, saat ini, hidupku sebagai seorang asisten Koki telah berubah, sejak rentenir brengsek itu datang menghancurkan semuanya.. Dan... aku... " Sanji berhenti, tak mampu melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia mengencangkan pelukannya pada Ace, memberikan isyarat bahwa apa yang telah menimpanya saat ini terasa begitu berat baginya sehingga membuatnya tak mampu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Pria berambut hitam pun merengkuh Sanji semakin dalam kedalam pelukannya, berharap hal itu dapat menenangkan kegundahan yang saat ini melanda hati si pemuda pirang. "Sudah cukup, Sanji.. kau tak perlu melanjutkannya"

Sanji telah kembali ke bar, dia langsung beranjak menuju ruangannya kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya yang teramat lelah di tempat tidur. Ia bersyukur karena hari ini Doflamingo tidak menemuinya. Entah pergi kemana si bajingan itu Sanji tidak peduli, yang terpenting sekarang adalah, ia bisa bersantai untuk beberapa waktu.

CKREK

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba dibuka oleh seseorang. Jantung Sanji saat itu langsung berdegup kencang memompa aliran darahnya. Ia menoleh pada sosok yang sekarang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan rasa cemas yang menghampirinya.

"Bellamy!" teriaknya gusar, namun juga sedikit lega karena sosok itu bukanlah si bajingan Doflamingo. Ia berdiri dari ranjangnya saat mendapati sosok pria berbadan kekar sedang menyeringai menjulurkan lidahnya dan menatapnya dengan kilatan nafsu.

Ia merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat Bellamy telah mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk, Bellamy!" tanyanya panik.

"Khe... aku juga memiliki duplikat kunci kamarmu ini pirang" ucap Bellamy dengan seringaian lebar yang disertai lidah yang menjulur kesamping.

"Apa mau mu!" Sanji berjalan mundur saat Bellamy semakin dekat dengannya.

"Heh.. Aku hanya ingin bermain. Joker sedang tidak ada, jadi ku pikir aku bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk main-main dengan mu" ujarnya semakin mendekat.

"Geh! Brengsek! Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" Sanji mencoba menendang Bellamy, tapi kakinya sendiri malah terkunci oleh Hyena keparat itu.

"Khehehe... aku hanya ingin mencicipinya sedikit"

Bellamy menghempaskan pemuda ramping ke ranjang dengan kasar. Sanji yang dalam keadaan terdesak pun segera bangkit, tapi sialnya Bellamy dengan cepat merebahkannya lagi dan langsung mengikat kedua tangan Sanji masing-masing ke pinggir ranjang. Pemuda pirang yang terdesak masih tidak menyerah, ia mencoba untuk menendang Bellamy lagi dengan kaki jenjangnya tapi untuk yang kedua kalinya Bellamy berhasil menangkap kakinya dan mengikatnya masing-masing kepinggir ranjang.

Mata Sanji mulai memanas mengetahui dirinya sudah tidak berdaya dihadapan sang Hyena, tapi ia masih berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar di depan pria bajingan itu.

"Fu... Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku selalu terbayang bagaimana aksimu di atas ranjang, pria jalang" Bellamy melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Kh... Bajingan..." geram Sanji dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang disudut matanya saat Bellamy dengan mudahnya melucuti pakaiannya.

Dan.. malam ini ia berakhir dibawah Bellamy yang mencumbuinya dengan bringas.

xXx

Dia disana. Pemuda itu— Portgas D. Ace— berdiri mematung disana tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini. Ia merasa hatinya hancur seketika, saat mendapati sosok pemuda pirang yang disukainya tengah berciuman dengan seorang pria hidung belang di sudut bar. Dengan rasa cemburu yang telah membakar hatinya, Ace melangkahkan kakinya ketempat Sanji, dan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, ia langsung menarik Sanji dengan kasar menjauhi pria hidung belang itu.

"ACE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" bentak Sanji saat pemuda Portgas itu tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggu acaranya.

Ace tidak mengindahkan bentakan Sanji dan hanya terus berjalan. Dia menarik Sanji menjauh dari sana dengan diam. Sedikit melonggarkan cengkramannya pada tangan Sanji saat pemuda pirang itu merintih kesakitan.

"Lepaskan!" Sanji menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ace. Ia memegang pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit lalu menatap Ace gelisah. "Jangan pernah menemui ku lagi, Ace" ucapnya ragu dengan kepala tertunduk tak berani menatap pria di depannya. Pria Portgas itu tertegun, menatap Sanji dengan sejuta tanda tanya besar. "Apa maksudmu? Sanji..?" Ace mencoba memegang tangannya tapi pemuda pirang itu segera menepisnya.

"Ku katakan padamu, jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu, Ace" suara Sanji bergetar saat mengatakannya. Ace merasa emosinya tiba-tiba naik begitu saja, ia memegang bahu Sanji agar menghadapnya, tapi percuma karena Sanji memutar wajahnya ke tempat lain. "Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padamu, Sanji?" tanyanya cemas melihat perubahan didiri pemuda pirang yang nampaknya sedang depresi berat.

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu denganmu..." Sanji mengelak dan melepaskan tangan Ace dari bahunya.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, kenapa tiba-tiba kau—"

"Sudahlah Ace, aku harus bekerja, kau bisa cari orang lain sebagai penggantiku" Ace menahan lengan Sanji yang hendak pergi. Ia heran mengapa Sanji tiba-tiba bersikap dingin padanya. Padahal kemarin malam mereka berdua baik-baik saja, dan Sanji juga tampaknya sudah mulai menerima kedekatannya. Apakah ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah sehingga pemuda pirang itu tak mau menemuinya lagi?

"Tunggu! Sanji! Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini padaku?"

Sanji terdiam tak mau menjawab. "Lepaskan aku Ace" ucapnya pelan, tapi Ace tak mau mendengarkannya. "Aku butuh penjelasan, kenapa—"

"Lepaskan kubilang!" Sanji membentak pria Portgas itu dan memberontak melepaskan pegangan tangan Ace padanya. Ia berhasil, genggaman Ace padanya telah terlepas dan ia pun melarikan diri keluar dari bar agar tidak membuat kerusuhan disana. Tapi oh, entah itu kesialan atau keberuntungan baginya karena Ace telah mengejarnya. Menangkap tubuh rampingnya dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. "Kau tidak bisa lari lagi Sanji! Beri aku penjelasan! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

Sanji menggigit bibir bawahnya gemetar. Ia tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Ace. Ia meronta-ronta agar Ace melepaskan pelukannya dia harus melarikan diri dari pemuda baik itu. dia tidak boleh berurusan dengan pemuda Portgas itu lagi. Ia harus segera pergi dari sana! Harus!

Sanji masih terus meronta-ronta tapi pemuda Portgas itu masih kukuh dan memperkuat lingkaran tangannya di perut Sanji. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia terpaksa memukul wajah Ace dengan kepalan tanganya sekuat tenaga, dan.. melarikan diri...

"Sanji!" teriak Ace berusaha mengejar Sanji kembali.

"Maafkan aku ace..." Sanji mengepalkan tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul wajah Ace. "aku merasa, diriku yang kotor ini.. tidak pantas untukmu" gumamnya dalam hati dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Menangis, itulah yang terjadi tak lama setelah ia bergumam. Pemuda pirang itu berlari secepat mungkin menelusuri jalan kota yang luas dan berbelok secara asal ke beberapa tempat agar Ace kehilangan jejaknya. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, masih berlari tak tentu arah ia pun tak sengaja menabrak seorang pria berbadan kekar.

"M—maaf tuan, aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku" baru saja ia hendak melanjutkan larinya tangannya ditarik dengan kuat oleh pria berbadan kekar itu.

"Hei, kenapa terburu-buru? Bagaimana kalau kita bicara sebentar hum..?" ucap pria kekar itu, wajahnya terlihat seperti singa membuat Sanji sedikit bergidik melihatnya. "Atau.. bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" lanjutnya yang langsung di balas dengan tatapan tajam oleh Sanji. "Maaf tuan, tapi aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermain. permisi" Sanji menghentakan tangannya dari pria kekar berwajah singa itu.

"Waah.. sombong sekali..."

"Apa yang kau— ughmpbb!" Sanji mencoba melepaskan diri ketika pria itu membungkam mulutnya dan menyeretnya kesuatu tempat. Sanji berusaha menendangnya tapi pria brengsek itu membantingnya ketanah lebih dulu, membuatnya tersedak oleh debu disekitarnya. "Ugh, keparat" rintih Sanji saat tangannya dilipat kebelakang.

"Heh! Aku tahu kau bekerja di bar milik Doffy! Jalang! Kenapa kau begitu sombong padaku huh? Apa karena aku tidak memiliki uang?" ujar si pria brengsek. Ia pun merobek pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Sanji dari belakang. Pria itu terkesiap, melihat punggung putih dan mulus milik Sanji. Ia menaikan sudut bibirnya ke atas, menyeringai senang mendapati mangsa yang indah.

Sanji menggeram. Ia menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang pria itu, tapi tidak berhasil karena pria brengsek itu dengan mudah menahannya dan menekan kepala Sanji ketanah. "Agh! Hentikan! Jangan menyentuhku, brengsek!" Sanji meronta saat pria itu mulai menjilati punggungnya, dengan harapan kuat agar dirinya bisa lolos, ia pun meludahi wajah pria brengsek itu. Tapi hal itu malah membuatnya terkena pukulan keras dari pria bajingan yang tengah menatapnya marah. Sanji kembali merintih merasakan sudut bibirnya yang sedikit terkoyak mengeluarkan darah.

Pria brengsek itu mulai mengendurkan ikat pinggang Sanji, dan yang bisa dilakukan si pemuda pirang itu sekarang hanyalah pasrah.. ia kembali teringat pada sosok Doflamingo setiap kali menerima pelecehan seksual seperti ini, yang mengakibatkan dirinya trauma dan tak mampu melakukan apapun. Buliran air mata dengan perlahan meluncur dari kristal biru yang cahayanya kian meredup. Sanji menangis dalam diam untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lagi-lagi ia bernasib malang, mengapa hal ini harus terjadi padanya? Apakah ini memang sudah menjadi jalan hidupnya? Kalau itu benar, dunia ini memang kejam. lebih tepatnya, dunia ini hanya kejam, untuk dirinya. Dirinya seorang..

Pemuda pirang itu memejamkan matanya, pasrah menerima segala perlakuan yang akan dilakukan oleh pria brengsek itu. Kalau boleh ia berharap, ia sangat mengaharapkan ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya, siapapun, bahkan jika itu Ace. Ia sangat berharap. Tak peduli kalau sekarang dirinya terlihat seperti seorang gadis menyedihkan yang sedang mengharapkan pertolongan dari seorang pahlawan yang akan membawanya pergi dari neraka dunia ini.

"Disana! Itu dia si Absalom sialan! Hajar dia Zoro!"

Sebuah suara dari seorang gadis membuat Sanji memutar kepalanya untuk melihatnya. Ia dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut jingga berjalan kearahnya sambil menyeret seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang tampaknya sangat malas berada disana. Dari seragamnya Sanji bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka adalah siswa SMA.

Terimakasih atas kedatangan dua orang remaja itu. Sanji benar-benar tertolong dari peristiwa yang ia anggap sebagai siksaan neraka kalau saja mereka tidak datang saat itu juga.

"Nah! Rasakan itu pria brengsek! Berani kau menggodaku sekali lagi, ku suruh kekasihku untuk membunuhmu!" gadis berambut jingga itu berteriak pada Absalom yang telah berlari terbirit-birit karena dihajar oleh pemuda berambut hijau.

"Geh! Bisakah lain kali tidak membawaku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak penting ini, Nami!" pemuda berambut hijau protes pada gadis jingga yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya. "BAKA!" gadis berambut jingga itu menampar kepala hijau milik kekasihnya. "Kau tidak peduli denganku? Kekasihmu ini? Benar-benar! Pria idiot!" lanjutnya, sedangkan pria berambut hijau hanya menggaruk lehernya malas. "Siapa juga yang mau jadi kekasihmu, gadis penyihir!" jawabnya acuh tak mempedulikan tatapan geram sang wanita yang seakan-akan ingin mengulitinya.

"Dengar! Zoro! Kau pikir aku rela dijodohkan denganmu hah! Kalau bukan karena uang aku tidak akan menerimanya!" gadis berambut jingga itu mendorong dada pemuda hijau didepannya dengan angkuh "Tapi.. terimakasih atas bantuannya, Ba~ka~!" lanjutnya lalu berjalan pergi dari sana.

"Te-terimakasih.." sebuah suara membuat pemuda berambut hijau memutar kepalanya pada sosok lemah yang berusaha bangkit. Dan seketika itu, ia segera memutar kepalanya kembali pada sosok gadis berambut jingga yang belum pergi jauh dari sana dan berteriak "HOI! NAMI! BAGAIMANA DENGAN ORANG INI?"

"Itu urusanmu, maaf aku tidak bisa membantu, Robin pasti sudah menungguku" jawab gadis jingga tanpa merasa bersalah sembari melambaikan tangannya tak mau repot-repot menoleh pada sosok pemuda yang tengah menahan amarahnya untuk memukul sang gadis.

xxX

"Kau butuh bantuan?" tanya pemuda berambut hijau saat melihat sanji memperban tangannya sendiri. Ia membawa sebuah jaket sport hitam putih bermaksud untuk meminjamkannya pada pemuda pirang.

Sanji tersenyum simpul "Tidak. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" jawabnya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari Zoro si pemuda hijau. Disini ia sekarang. Berada di dalam kamar apartement milik si pemuda hijau. Ruangan ini tidak terlalu luas tapi juga tidak terlalu sempit tapi sangat nyaman untuk ditempati.

Mata pemuda hijau tak luput memperhatikan penampilan Sanji yang terlihat sangat kacau. Ia tersenyum tipis saat pria pirang itu selesai mengikat perbannya "...kurasa, ini akan membuatmu jauh lebih baik" ujarnya yang kemudian memberikan jaket sport di tangannya pada pemuda pirang itu.

Sanji menatapnya dengan sedikit ragu. "um.. kau tidak perlu berbaik hati meminjamkan ku pakaian, karena aku mungkin tak akan bisa mengembalikannya lagi padamu" pirang tersenyum dan tanpa sadar membuat pemuda hijau itu terkesiap. "Tak apa. Aku masih punya banyak dilemari" pemuda hijau itu pun meletakan jaketnya di pangkuan Sanji.

Pemuda pirang kembali tersenyum "Terima kasih" jawabnya lalu membuka pakaiannya yang telah rusak dan menggantinya dengan jaket sport milik pemuda hijau. Setelah berhasil mengganti pakaiannya, si pirang bergerak sedikit risih karena jaket yang ia kenakan sangatlah longgar ditubuhnya. "untuk ukuran seorang anak SMA, kau ini memiliki tubuh yang cukup besar" ujarnya gusar sedikit tak nyaman dengan hal itu. Sedangkan Zoro si pemuda hijau hanya bisa memaksakan senyumnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sanji mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Matanya pun berhenti saat melihat sebingkai foto. Pemuda pirang itu melihatnya lebih jelas, disana terpampang gambar sekelompok anak SMA yang tengah bergembira dan berpose dengan gaya mereka masing masing. Sanji memperhatikan satu persatu wajah dari orang-orang yang ada difoto itu, bola matanya terhenti pada satu sosok yang terlihat sangat familiar. Rambut hitam, cengiran lebar, bekas luka dibawah mata kiri, dan.. topi jerami.. disana terlihat bahwa sosok itu sedang duduk diatas meja sambil memegang topinya dikepala dengan cengiran lebar. Hanya melihat foto itu saja Sanji bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya pemuda itu sampai-sampai si pirang tanpa sadar juga ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Apa.. mereka semua ini adalah teman-temanmu?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari pemuda pirang itu sedikit membuat Zoro mengerutkan dahinya. Bukankah sudah jelas yang ada di foto itu adalah teman-temannya? Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia akan menyimpan dan memajang foto itu disana.

"Tentu saja, mereka semua adalah teman-temanku"

~ToBeContinue~

* * *

Michan selalu mengharapkan review dari kalian semua

Review Pleasee~~


	7. Chapter 6

Hai para pembaca dan senpai-senpai sekalian^^ maaf baru bisa dilanjut^^ dan bagi yang menunggu fic ini, Michan benar-benar minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena baru update sekarang... berkat review dari kalian semua, Michan jadi makin semangat menulis^^ terimakasih yaaa

Special Thanks for : ThiefofStealth, Prissycatice, Hiria-ka, Collin Blown YJ, Correct, LuSan lovers, Guest, HildyaOrul, Septaaa, click clack blauw, julianto merry, FriendShit.

* * *

Summary : Kehidupan kelam yang menimpa Sanji sempat membuatnya putus asa. Tapi pertemuannya dengan dua orang bernama tengah D membuatnya berharap pada mereka agar membawanya pergi dari neraka ciptaan Doflamingo. Bisakah dua orang itu membebaskan Sanji dari penjara Doflamingo?

Rate : M for rape or violate.

Pairings : AcexSanji &amp; LuffyxSanji maybe slight Other x Sanji

Warning : Live sex. OOC. Dan lain-lain.

* * *

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Take My Life © Michantous

Happy reading!

Xxx

"Yang benar saja?! Ku pikir kau salah memberiku alamat!"

Pemuda surai hijau dengan tiga anting di telinga kirinya berjalan risih kearah Sanji. Dari awal ia memasuki tempat hina itu, dirinya tak luput digodai oleh para wanita jalang yang mengajaknya untuk bersenang-senang.

Si pirang yang bersangkutan hanya memutar kepalanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum meledeknya pada si hijau.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan datang, eh? Bocah _marimo_?" Sanji menyodorkan segelas bir padanya.

"Keh! Apa kau sudah gila? Mengundang anak di bawah umur ketempat kotor seperti ini!?"

Pemuda surai hijau itu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah si pirang, tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan raut wajah kesal yang di campur sedikit rona merah. Baginya tempat itu adalah hal yang sangat vulgar untuk remaja seusianya. Ya... apalagi dia masihlah seorang virgin.

"Dan lagi, apa itu _marimo_? Kau mengejek ku?" tangannya merampas kasar gelas bir dari tangan Sanji.

Si pirang tertawa. Ia memutar badannya lalu bersandar di counter bar dengan kedua sikunya. "Haha... jangan berlagak sok polos bocah _marimo_—anggap saja itu panggilan spesial dari ku. Lagi pula, wajahmu tidak terlihat seperti anak remaja baik-baik" sebuah rokok ia selipkan di bibir tipisnya tanpa menghidupkannya.

"OI! Jangan menilai orang dari penampilan luarnya! Asal kau tahu saja, senakal-nakalnya aku disekolah, aku belum pernah yang namanya memasuki tempat-tempat seperti ini!"

Sanji kembali tertawa. Ya ampun... lucu sekali pemuda kepala lumut ini, pikirnya. "Ho... begitukah? Maaf kalau aku salah" ia mengeluarkan sebuah pematik untuk menghidupkan rokoknya.

Zoro—si pemuda hijau mengernyit heran. Ia meletakan gelar birnya di meja dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sanji. "Kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"hm..?"

"Kenapa kau pergi tiba-tiba dan meninggalkan catatan itu?"

Sanji mendengus geli. "Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja,"

Mendengarnya, Zoro langsung berdiri dari kursinya. "HAAA? YANG BENAR SAJA KAU INI—mmbbggggffpp..."

Dan si pirang buru-buru mendekap mulut si bocah marimo itu sebelum semua orang memperhatikan mereka. "Sssttttt... Aku bercanda,"

Si pemuda hijau sendiri segera menepis tangan Sanji. "Geh! Lalu apa?"

"Sesuai dengan catatan yang ku tinggalkan kemarin, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan jaketmu"

Masih belum puas dengan jawaban si pirang, pemuda hijau itu kembali protes. "Dan kenapa harus di tempat seperti ini? apakah tidak ada tempat lain?"

"Ck!" Sanji mendecak sebal "Ini adalah tempat strategis, bocah _marimo..._" jawabnya malas, sesaat membuat si pemuda hijau loading berpikir.

Tak ingin berlama-lama berurusan dengan pemuda didepannya ini, Sanjipun segera menariknya kesuatu tempat.

"Ho-hoi... apa yang—"

"Nah, sekarang diam, dan ikuti saja aku"

XXX

"Ini, terimakasih, dan maaf juga karena belum sempat ku cuci" Si pirang menyodorkan lipatan jaket hitam dengan garis putih pada si pemuda hijau yang masih diam memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan.

"Demi sake ayahku yang selalu ku curi, apa ini kamar mu? —uh tidak— kau tinggal disini?" pemuda surai hijau itu menaikan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi sembari menatap Sanji tak percaya.

Si pirang yang bersangkutan malah mendengus geli lalu menyentil kening Zoro.

"Kau cepat tanggap ya bocah _marimo_! Lebih tepatnya, aku bekerja disini"

Zoro terbelalak dan reflek menjauh. Ia terkejut bukan main. "Se-serius? ja-jangan bilang... kalau kau adalah om om mesum— arr tidak— seorang gigolo ditempat ini?"

Dan setelah itu kening Zoro terkena sentilan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jaga bicara mu bocah _marimo_... umurku masih dua puluh satu tahun, sialan! Siapa yang kau sebut om om mesum, hah?"

Oh baiklah... dugaannya ternyata salah. Si pemuda surai hijau itu lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan yang bisa dibilang terlihat seperti kamar tersebut. Tunggu sebentar! —apa itu? Zoro yakin kalau matanya masih awas, ia berjalan kearah ranjang berada untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi.

Diambilnya seutas tali tambang kecil yang mana terdapat sedikit noda darah. Ia bahkan juga menemukan sepasang borgol, dan beberapa botol lube yang pastinya Zoro tahu untuk apa itu. Walau bodoh, dia tahu pasti apa yang dinamakan penganiayaan dalam hal sexualitas. Karena dia juga mempelajari hal itu disekolah walaupun dirinya lebih sering tertidur di saat pelajaran mulai.

"Oi... kau melakukan hal ini?"

Si pirang membuang puntung rokoknya lalu menginjaknya hingga mati, setelahnya dia menghampiri si bocah lumut dan mengambil sepasang borgol itu dari tangannya.

"Haha... ada apa dengan kerutan diwajah mu itu bocah _marimo_? Apa kau juga ingin mencobanya, huh?"

Zoro merasakan jantungnya mencelos ketika mendengar tawaran dari si pirang.

"A-apa? Kau sudah gila ya? Kau ingin melakukan hal ini pada anak dibawah umur sepertiku? —Da-dan terlebih lagi aku seorang laki-laki?" jawabnya gugup. Si pemuda surai hijau itu sudah mulai berkeringat dingin.

Melihat tingkah bodoh di depannya, Sanji hanya bisa terkekeh geli. "Aku hanya bercanda bodoh! Lagi pula aku tak pernah melakukannya"

"La-lalu... ini..."

Sebelum Sanji sempat menjawab, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara derap kaki seseorang diluar sana. Perasaannya berubah jadi tak tenang. Buru-buru ia mendorong Zoro hingga terduduk dikasur lalu naik ke pangkuannya.

"Oi—Apa-apaan kau—"

"Ssstttt... kali ini diam dan dengarkan kata-kataku, jika tidak, kau akan mendapat masalah"

Sanji buru-buru menanggalkan kancing bajunya satu persatu. Membuat si pemuda hijau gelagapan tak mengerti.

"O-oi... apa yang kau la—"

Si pirang segera meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Zoro. "Sudah kubilang diam, ada seseorang yang akan masuk kesini, jika kau tidak mendengarkan ku, kau akan terkena masalah"

"H-Hah...?"

"Mengerti?"

Suara pintu yang tiba-tiba didobrak kasar membuat mereka berdua membeku sejenak, tapi tak lama karena Zoro langsung mengangguk dan Sanji segera mendekap bahu lebar si remaja surai hijau, tak lupa ia gunakan kemejanya yang setengah terlepas untuk menutupi kepala Zoro.

"YO~ sexy, Joker sedang tak ada hari ini, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bersenang-senang?"

Dari suaranya Sanji tahu kalau itu Bellamy, dia mendesah lega mengetahui kalau yang datang bukanlah Doflamingo. Ia melirik pemuda yang membeku didekapannya itu sebentar sebelum menjawab ucapan sang Hyena.

"Oho~ maaf saja ya~ tapi hari ini aku sedang sibuk tuan Bellamy brengsek~" ujar Sanji dengan suara dan wajah yang dibuat-buat menggoda sembari mengelus kepala Zoro yang berada dalam dekapannya.

Uh, sial, namun sepertinya Bellamy sedang dalam keadaan _heat _yang berat. Tanpa mempedulikan Sanji yang sedang melayani pelanggan, si Hyena tetap melangkah masuk.

"Jika kau berani mengganggu kami, ku jamin si _bajingan brengsek_ itu akan membunuhmu... hm~? Bagaimana Bellamy-san yarou~?" ucap Sanji seraya mengacungkan sebuah tiket emas tinggi-tinggi. Beruntung tiket emas milik Ace yang diberikan padanya masih ia simpan dengan baik.

"Cih!" dengan dengusan kesal mau tak mau Bellamy mundur dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia bersumpah akan menerkam Sanji jika pirang itu sedang bebas.

Merasa Bellamy sudah cukup jauh dari sana, cepat-cepat Sanji melompat turun dan segera menutup kembali pintu yang kenopnya sudah hampir lepas.

"Ambil jaketmu dan lekaslah pergi dari sini _marimo_!" ucapnya namun tak digubris oleh si pemuda hijau yang sekarang malah menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya.

"Aku tak melihat apapun... sungguh... aku tak melihat apapun..." racaunya tak karuan dengan wajah yang memerah. Bagaimana tidak, jika ia dapat melihat leher jenjang, bahu, dan dada yang putih mulus di hiasi oleh beberapa bercak kemerahan nyaris keunguan? Ia berharap ada yang memukul kepalanya untuk menyadarkannya dari semua pikiran negatif. Dan bersyukur, sebuah botol lube segera mendarat dikepalanya.

"Oi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, bocah?"

Dalam sekejap Zoro beringsut mundur dari tempatnya membuat Sanji menatapnya heran.

"Ti-tidak ada..." jawabnya gugup dengan mata yang melihat kearah lain.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang juga, sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau"

Dengan sedikit terbata, dan wajah yang masih gugup si pemuda surai hijau lantas mengangguk. Buru-buru ia berdiri dan menyambar jaket olahraganya yang sempat di pinjam oleh si pirang.

"Hei! Sebentar! Pakai ini" Sanji melemparkan sebuah kacamata berlensa orange yang segera ditangkap oleh Zoro.

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Sembunyikan wajahmu, dan berlagaklah layaknya orang yang sedang mabuk"

Walau tak menjawab Zoro langsung memakai kacamata berlensa orange tersebut lalu beranjak keluar setelah mengangguk mengerti.

XXX

Ini adalah malam yang tak terduga. Sanji berhasil lolos dari Bellamy karena Doflamingo yang datang tiba-tiba dan membawanya pergi kesebuah tempat penginapan yang terbilang mewah.

Lalu... disinilah ia berakhir. Berendam berduaan dengan Doflamingo disebuah kolam air hangat yang disewa khusus olehnya. Sudah pasti Sanji mengambil jarak jauh-jauh dari si bajingan sialan itu. Setidaknya ini bukanlah hal buruk. Karena berendam di air hangat dapat membuatnya rileks, tapi lain lagi hal nya jika itu bercampur dengan sex. Maka dari itu ia menjaga jarak dari Doflamingo. Namun meski begitu, kenyataan sangatlah pahit. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Doflamingo melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat.

"Kemarilah, jangan terlalu jauh"

Sanji hanya mendecak kesal mendengarnya lalu menyingkirkan tangan si Joker keparat itu dari pinggangnya.

"Tch! Tidak bisakah sehari saja kau tidak melakukannya?"

Doflamingo terkekeh. Ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Sanji dan mendudukannya di pinggir kolam lalu membuka lebar-lebar kedua kaki ramping pemuda didepannya.

"Jika kau bertanya seperti itu, maka, inilah jawabannya"

Sanji hanya menahan nafasnya ketika melihat seringai buas menghiasi wajah tampan Doflamingo. Sempat terlintas rasa penasaran karena bajingan itu tak pernah melepaskan kacamatanya walau sedang mandi sekalipun. Namun rasa penasaran itu segera hilang ketika sang Joker mulai memainkan lidahnya di sekitar liang sensitifnya.

Waktu sepuluh menit sudah cukup untuk membuat gairah Sanji memuncak dan tak lagi mementingkan pemandian air panas disekitarnya. Hari ini tak ada perlawanan berarti seperti biasanya. Doflamingo juga tampak menikmati.

Persetan dengan semua yang ada. Oh ayolah... Sanji sudah mulai muak menjadi orang baik dan suci. Hal itu hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri, terlebih ketika bayangan Ace yang sedang tersenyum lugu melintas dikepalanya. Yang ada hanya rasa bersalah. Lebih baik menjadi hina sekalian. Lagi pula tak ada gunanya lagi ia memberontak dengan segala cara yang nantinya hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Benarkan? Lebih baik ia menikmati semua hal yang saat ini meliputinya. Ia bahkan bisa menjadi pelacur hebat jika dia mau, karena saat ini kenikmatan kotor itu sudah jauh membutakannya.

Doflamingo sudah bersiap memasukan milikknya kedalam kediaman nyaman Sanji. Sedang Sanji sendiri sudah menggeram kesal karena permainan Doflamingo yang menurutnya berbelit-belit.

"Ck! Bajingan! Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama!" gerutunya, sudah tak tahan ingin mencapai puncak kenikmatan sesegera mungkin.

"Heh..." Doflamingo hanya menyeringai mendengar permintaan kasar itu. "Jika kau bisa memanggil namaku dengan benar, maka akan ku buat kau melayang berkali-kali"

"Tsk!" Sanji bangkit dan merebahkan tubuh besar Doflamingo dengan kasar. "Itu adalah hal yang paling menjijikan..." tukasnya lalu mengangkaki pinggang Doflamingo dan bersiap memasukan benda besar itu dengan caranya sendiri.

"Sudah mulai liar, eh?" Doflamingo menyeringai lebar sembari meremas dua bulatan bokong Sanji dan menghentakannya begitu saja. Membuat kejantanannya melesat masuk seutuhnya kedalam liang sempit milik pemuda di pangkuannya. Disusul dengan erangan dan eluhan Sanji yang sedikit merasa kesakitan.

"Ck... sial... kenapa tiba-tiba sih, brengsek..."

Kini Doflamingo duduk memangku Sanji yang masih bergerak-gerak risih mencari posisi nyamannya.

"Hm? Sudah mendapat posisi yang nyaman?" pria berbadan besar itu memegang erat pinggul ramping Sanji yang sudah duduk dengan tenang.

"Mmhhh... ya, bergeraklah..."

Namun ditunggui sampai sepuluh detik lamanya, Doflaminggo tak kunjung bergerak.

"Ya ampun brengsek! Ada apa dengan mu hari ini? ck!" Sanji memukul bahu Doflamingo lalu menjambak rambutnya sampai mendongak kearahnya. Bersyukur saat ini tak ada guratan kesal yang terlihat di wajah si Joker.

"Heheh... Namaku, panggil nama ku, lalu aku akan segera menghantam mu"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sanji menyumpah dalam hati. Ia tak habis pikir dengan perubahan sikap si bajingan keparat itu yang tiba-tiba bertingkah layaknya bocah kecil yang manja.

"Cih... Baiklah, Doflamingo brengsek, hantam aku sekuat yang kau bisa—Owh! Nnnhh..."

Belum sempat Sanji menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Doflamingo sudah bergerak cepat dengan hantaman kuat di dalam kediamannya.

"Great... buat aku sampai tak berdaya... Dof— aaaahh... Nggghhh... ck, kuso..."

Bukan main, Doflamingo mempercepat temponya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di lehen Sanji sembari berbisik. "Bukan Doflamingo, panggil aku Doffy..."

Sanji sendiri tak begitu memperhatikan, ia sedang dimabuk oleh genjotan-genjotan yang dihujamkan Doflamingo padanya jadi tak begitu mempedulikan lagi gengsinya dan malah mendesahkan nama pria Donquixote tersebut. "Agh sial... Doff... ffyhh... unghhh... hiii...—aahhh!"

Tentu, hal itu membuat Doflamingo tambah semangat dan semakin buas. Seringai diwajahnya kembali terlihat dihiasi dengan peluh yang kian menetes dari dahi ke dagu. Membuatnya terlihat seksi, ya, bajingan buas yang seksi.

Sanji tak mau kalah. Ia ikut menyeringai sembari menjilat bibirnya lalu dengan nada menggoda berkata "Haha... hanya karena sebuah nama kau langsung bereaksi seperti ini, eh Doffy~?"

Baik. Untuk saat ini otaknya mulai kacau. Jadi kata-katanya pun juga demikian kacaunya. Doflamingo sendiri mungkin sudah lepas kendali dengan hantaman membabibutanya yang membuat Sanji tersentak kesana kemari tak karuan. Karena baru kali ini ia merasa hidup melakukan sex bersama pemuda tangkapannya tersebut.

"Heh... nampaknya kau sudah mulai nakal bocah?"

Sanji mengacungkan jari tengahnya tepat di depan wajah Doflamingo dengan senyuman mengejek yang dimata Doflamingo terlihat jauh lebih seksi. "Siapa dulu yang sudah membuatku sesat huh? Doffy brengsek~"

Gairah diantara keduanya semakin membuncah, Doflamingo masuk semakin dalam membuat Sanji memekik kenikmatan. Dalam kasus ini, kepala Sanji mungkin sudah terlalu blank untuk berpikir sehat. Ia mendekap kepala Doflamingo erat ke dadanya. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dengan mata terpejam yang mengeluarkan sedikit air mata karena merasa terlalu nikmat. Giginya bergemertuk merasakan hentakan kencang bertubi-tubi dibagian bawahnya. Nampaknya, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang luar biasa.

Setelah usai, dengan seenaknya Doflamingo keparat itu meninggalkannya yang tengah terkulai lemas di pinggir kolam dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Lututnya juga masih gemetar karena ulah si bajingan brengsek itu. Paling tidak sedikitnya si keparat itu membantunya berdiri. Namun jangankan peduli, melirik saja tidak, dia malah langsung melengos pergi. Benar-benar egois. Si bajingan itu bahkan meninggalkan jejak gigitan di bahunya sampai berdarah.

Sanji berupaya berdiri dengan kaki yang masih sedikit gemetar. Ia terus menyumpah-nyumpah pada Doflamingo sepanjang melangkah ketempat handuknya berada. Perutnya terasa penuh dan panas. Padahal bajingan brengsek itu hanya melakukannya tiga kali. Tentu dengan brutal, karena mampu membuat perutnya seperti terisi full sampai-sampai rasanya ia tak nafsu makan lagi.

Sesampainya diruang ganti, Sanji segera melilitkan handuk putih disekitar pinggangnya lalu melihat arloji miliknya yang menunjukan pukul sembilan lewat. Pantas saja sudah sepi. Orang-orang disana pasti sudah kembali ke penginapan. Dan dia sendiri masih harus membersihkan diri dari cairan sialan milik Doflamingo yang memenuhi perutnya.

Masih dengan handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya, Sanji keluar membawa yukata mandinya. Ia lebih memilih ke kamar mandi umum dibanding kamar mandi di penginapan.

Beberapa lampu sudah diredupkan. Setiap melangkah Sanji tiba-tiba saja teringat akan kejadian hina yang pertama kali menimpanya. Disitulah rasa sesal dan benci melebur menjadi satu. Tapi sekarang ia sudah tersesat terlalu jauh. Tak ada harapan untuk kembali seperti dulu. Dia bahkan sudah tak mempedulikan perbuatan Doflamingo terhadapnya. Sanji akui kalau sekarang ia menyukai hal itu. Menyukai melakukan sex dengan Doflamingo. Namun... sekilas hati kecilnya berbicara, _Aku tidak mau kecanduan sex... _

Dan setelahnya, langkah Sanji melambat... dirinya termenung sampai tak memperhatikan jalan di lorong yang sedikit pencahayaan karena beberapa lentera sudah dimatikan. Impiannya untuk hidup dengan tenang sirna sudah. Semua klisi kejadian yang merenggut ketenangan hidupnya berputar bagaikan kaset yang dipercepat. Doflamingo adalah orang yang pantas disalahkan atas semua ini. Semakin terhanyut dengan pikirannya, Sanji tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan. Dirinya sedikit oleng namun tidak jatuh, sedangkan orang yang ditabraknya masih kokoh berdiri.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak senga—"

"...Sanji?"

Astaga... ini kah yang dinamakan takdir? Sanji membulatkan matanya dengan tubuh yang membeku. Kenapa lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan bocah bertopi jerami itu dikala dirinya sedang dibuat uring-uringan oleh Doflamingo?

Dewa pasti sedang mempermainkannya.

"Ka-kau... apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sanji mundur selangkah. Waspada dengan bocah polos tapi juga misterius dan berbahaya didepannya.

Luffy memiringkan sedikit kepalanya "Kau sedang menginap di penginapan ini juga?" bukan menjawab ia malah balik bertanya.

"A..ah... begitulah..." jawab Sanji terbata. Ia menggaruk leher belakangnya dengan gugup karena mata Luffy terus menatapnya dengan teliti.

"Mm... apa kau baik-baik saja? Sudut mata mu sedikit sembab, sekitar pipimu juga memerah, dan bibir mu... terlihat lebih merah dari biasanya—oh... lalu apa ini? siapa yang melukai bahumu?" Luffy menyentuh luka bekas gigitan Doflamingo dengan penasaran.

Si pirang sontak menepisnya dan buru-buru menghindar dari bocah raven itu.

"Su-sudah ya, aku ingin ke toilet!"

Namun dirinya tak berhasil melarikan diri karena Luffy cepat menahannya. Tangan bocah raven itu melingkar kuat di perutnya, menahannya pergi.

Luffy sendiri dapat merasakan kalau perut teman pirangnya itu sedikit panas. Ia jadi curiga dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sanji di tempat ini.

"Sanji... Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa perutmu terasa panas? Apa kau berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Ah... bocah raven itu sudah menunduk dengan mode seriusnya. Kalau sudah begini Sanji harus memutar otak untuk menghindarinya. Dari awal pertemuannya dengan bocah misterius itu, Sanji selalu merasa kalau pemuda itu sedikit berbahaya.

"Ah... aku sedang tidak enak perut, makanya buru-buru ke toilet, jadi cepat lepaskan aku!" bualnya sembari menepuk-nepuk tangan Luffy, dia tahu kalau itu adalah alasan paling tidak elit yang pernah ada, habis mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya itu yang sekiranya masuk akal 'kan?

"Tidak!" Luffy masih menahannya. Remaja dengan bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya itu sekarang malah meremas-remas perut Sanji tanpa sebab.

"Hei— hentikan— jangan menekan-nekan perutku— ugh..." Sanji dapat merasakan cairan milik Doflamingo mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya.

Luffy yang melihat cairan kental sewarna putih susu mengaliri paha teman pirangnya sampai menetes kelantai langsung tertegun. Ia berpikir keras sebelum mengetahui benda apa yang mirip susu kental tersebut. Namun, Luffy yakin betul bahwa cairan itu bukanlah milik Sanji.

Ia kembali memutar pandangannya pada Sanji yang sekarang wajahnya memerah dan hampir menangis, tepatnya— menahan tangis. Luffy benar-benar terdiam ketika mendapat sebuah deathglare dari Sanji yang tengah menahan malu atas perbuatannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku pria jalang sialan atau apapun yang kau mau! Asalkan lepaskan aku!" Sanji meninju tangan Luffy yang masih melingkar diperutnya. Tapi alih-alih mendengarkan kata-katanya, bocah raven itu malah mengangkatnya tiba-tiba dan menggendongnya di atas bahu.

"Sialan! Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan! Turunkan aku!"

Luffy masih terdiam tanpa mendengarkan ocehan Sanji yang meronta-ronta memukuli punggung dan kepalanya.

"Tch... kurang ajar... kenapa kau selalu mengganggu hidupku bocah topi jerami brengsek..."

Sekarang Sanji mulai memelankan suaranya. Walau tidak melihat Luffy tahu kalau teman pirangnya itu tengah menangis.

BRUGH...

Sanji dihempaskan cukup kencang kedalam toilet. Luffy segera memutar tubuh teman pirangnya menghadap tembok lalu mengunci kedua tangannya dibelakang. Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, Luffy melepas lilitan handuk di pinggang Sanji yang sukses membuat si pirang yang bersangkutan membeku. Ia tak memiliki maksud lain, Luffy hanya ingin memastikan apa yang ada di balik handuk putih itu. Dan sekarang terpampang jelas.

Cairan putih yang terus mengalir keluar dari bagian bawah Sanji.

Guratan-guratan kekesalan mulai nampak jelas di dahi si bocah raven yang sekarang kembali melilitkan handuk pada pinggang Sanji. Ia melepaskan kuncian tangannya dari kedua tangan teman pirangnya.

Sanji berbalik dan menatapnya pasrah.

"Sudah puas huh? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari ku?" gumamnya skeptis sembari bersandar pada tembok yang dingin.

Luffy hanya diam menatapnya serius. "Tak cukupkah kau melihat ku telanjang dua kali? Kenapa sampai hal memalukan seperti ini kau juga harus melihatnya? Haha... kau membuat ku benar-benar malu bocah remaja sialan..." Sanji menarik kerah yukata hitam Luffy dan menatapnya marah dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Luffy sendiri masih menatapnya lurus lalu memegang genggaman tangan Sanji pada yukatanya. "Apakah, orang yang telah melakukan hal ini sama dengan orang yang membuat mu menangis waktu itu? jawab aku, Sanji" walau terdengar tenang, sebenarnya Luffy sedang menahan amarahnya.

Sanji tercekat. Lalu mendorong Luffy kasar. "Itu bukan urusanmu brengsek! Ini hidupku, jangan mencampurinya!"

"Katakan padaku, siapa dia, Sanji" Luffy masih sabar bertanya.

"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan urusanmu! Sekarang menyingkirlah atau aku akan menghabisimu"

Luffy habis kesabaran. Ia menahan kedua tangan Sanji dan mendesaknya ketembok. "TENTU SAJA ITU URUSANKU! KAU SUDAH MENJADI TEMANKU! DAN AKU BERHAK MEMBANTUMU! KATAKAN, SIAPA ORANG YANG TELAH MEMBUATMU MENDERITA SAMPAI SEPERTI INI!"

Sanji hanya dapat terdiam menahan nafas ketika merasakan deru nafas Luffy yang memburu marah. "Katakan padaku... siapa orang itu, dan kau akan hidup tenang Sanji, sejak awal beretemu, aku tahu, dari sorot matamu terlihat jelas kalau kau menginginkan sebuah kebebasan"

Sanji memutar kepalanya kearah lain, tak ingin menatap Luffy. "Sudah... cukup... tak akan ada orang yang bisa menolongku" ia memejamkan mata sembari menahan tangisnya. "Kau tak akan mengerti situasi yang ku hadapi dan beban yang harus ku tanggung..."

Luffy kembali diam. Guratan-guratan kesal yang tadi menghias wajah tampannya perlahan menghilang berganti dengan ekspresi datar yang tak bisa ditebak. Matanya masih terus menelusuri sosok pria didepannya. Lain dengan pandangan-pandangan pria lainya yang selalu menatapnya penuh nafsu, pemuda raven itu malah selalu menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan menyelidik. Bahkan walau pun saat ini dada Sanji sedang naik turun dengan seksi di depan wajahnya karena nafas yang tidak stabil, pemuda itu tetap tak merubah ekspresinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menahanku seperti ini?" Suara Sanji kembali memecah keheningan. Perlahan Luffy melepaskan kedua tangan Sanji dari genggamannya. Ia sedikit menyingkir memberikan ruang untuk Sanji bernafas.

"Baiklah, aku memang tak mengetahui apapun tentang dirimu, tapi, mulai sekarang aku ingin mengetahuinya"

Sanji mendengus remeh "Heh... siapa kau? Kau hanyalah seorang bocah yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, lebih baik diam dan jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain, lagi pula kau tak akan berdaya melawannya..."

"Aku tak akan peduli dengan kata-kata mu Sanji, jika memang kau tetap bersikeras, maka aku akan ambil tindakan lain" dan sekejap ekspresi serius yang tadinya melekat di wajah Luffy langsung berganti dengan senyuman lebar yang di dalamnya tersirat keseriusan.

"Karena sekarang kau ada disini, maka, kau harus ikut denganku, shishishi..."

Dan setelahnya Luffy langsung menariknya pergi entah kemana. "Apa—Oi! Jangan seenaknya saja!" Sanji sendiri tak mengerti mengapa dirinya malah merasa tak keberatan di bawa pergi oleh Luffy, entah bagaimana caranya, ia selalu merasa nyaman berada didekat pemuda polos yang terkadang menjadi sangat misterius. Walau otaknya mengatakan untuk melarikan diri, tubuhnya malah enggan menolak tarikan bocah tersebut. Mungkin ini yang disebut penghianatan oleh diri sendiri.

BRAAAK

Luffy membuka pintu geser dengan kasar. Terlihat pria paruh baya dengan rambut merah yang diketahui bernama Shanks tengah menari-nari tak jelas di atas meja dengan dua buah sumpit yang menancap di hidungnya. Namun, ketika Luffy tiba-tiba datang dengan rusuhnya, semua mata orang-orang yang tengah berpesta porah langsung tertuju pada dua sosok yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Dan bodohnya, ketika melihat sosok Sanji yang hanya mengenakan handuk sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah sehabis lari marathon bersama Luffy, semua orang— atau lebih tepatnya om om tak tahu diri itu malah sibuk mimisan ditempat.

"Astaga... anak muda jaman sekarang benar-benar tak tahu malu" ucap pria berjanggut dengan mata yang seperti elang, sebut saja Mihawk.

"LLLUUUUUFFFFFYYYYYYYYYY! APA LAGI ULAH YANG KAU BUAAATT!" sekarang Dragon selaku sang ayah langsung menerjang putra satu-satunya dengan sebuah tinjuan yang cukup dahsyat.

"LUFFY! SETIDAKNYA KAU MEMBERSIHKANNYA DULU SEBELUM MENGAJAKNYA KEMARI! DASAR BOCAH TOLOL!" lagi, kepala Luffy mendapat double geplakan dari Garp yang menangkap basah cairan kental yang masih menghiasi kaki jenjang Sanji. Yang benar saja...

"Huweee... aku terharu... akhirnya kau sudah dewasa Luffy..." sekarang giliran Shanks yang menangis senang dengan keponakannya yang telah beranjak dewasa, menurutnya.

"Ya ampun... gara-gara kalian semua jadi kacau... kemarilah, sembunyikan dulu tubuhmu dari orang-orang tak waras itu" seorang pria paruh baya yang diketahui bernama Sengoku sibuk menarik Sanji dan memakaikan mantel besarnya pada tubuh si pirang yang hanya mengenakan selembar handuk.

"Ck... kalian para petinggi memang selalu heboh..." dan ini adalah suara dari seorang pria yang diketahui bernama Smoker.

Untuk kedua kalinya semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, Sanji berhasil dibuat tercengang dengan kehebohan keluarga Monkey beserta gerombolannya. Sesaat, segala macam penat di benak Sanji menghilang begitu saja digantikan dengan rasa hangat nan nyaman yang menjalar di hatinya.

Senyuman tipis terkembang di wajahnya. Disusul Luffy yang sudah bonyok dipukuli ayah dan kakeknya yang langsung memeluk pinggangnya.

Sanji tertawa lepas dengan segala kekonyolan yang ada.

XXX

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa orang waras (Mihawk, Sengoku dan Smoker) di tempat itu, Sanji jadi tahu kalau mereka juga menyewa bagian dari penginapan mewah ini. Ia juga sempat mengalami kesulitan untuk pergi dari sana sebab Luffy terus melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sanji bahkan sambil tertidur. Dan berkat penjelasan ngawur dari Garp dan Dragon mereka semua percaya kalau dirinya adalah kekasih dari bocah dungu itu. Ia juga jadi tahu kalau Luffy memiliki seorang kakak yang hari ini tidak bisa hadir di pesta perayaan kenaikan pangkat paman mereka yang berambut merah. Semuanya benar-benar menghibur Sanji.

Sekarang ia hanya perlu kembali ketempat Doflamingo setelah membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan yukata mandi yang lain di tempat pemandian.

Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu geser, takut membangunkan sang Joker kalau-kalau si keparat itu sudah tidur.

"Dari mana saja?"

Sanji langsung berjingkat merasakan nafas seseorang berhembus di sekitar tengkuk belakangnya. Buru-buru ia menengok kebelakang dan mendapati sosok Doflamingo sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ah... tadi aku jalan-jalan sebentar mencari angin segar" jawab Sanji tanpa ada rasa takut akan berbohong. Ayolah, dia sudah muak dengan segala macam kejujuran yang berakhir pahit.

"Ho..." dan hanya itu tanggapan dari Doflamingo yang kemudian memeluk pinggangnya sembari menariknya masuk ke kamar penginapan mereka.

"Hei! Kuharap kau tidak meminta hal itu lagi, aku sudah sangat lelah bajingan" Sanji berusaha melepaskan tangan Doflamingo. Bersyukur, si bajingan keparat itu entah ada angin apa mau melepaskannya.

"Heheh... tenang saja, aku hanya ingin istirahat" ucapnya sembari menarik pinggang ramping Sanji kembali untuk tidur bersamanya. Karena sudah sudah teramat lelah, mau tak mau Sanji hanya menurutinya dan tidak memberi penolakan apapun. Dan sayangnya, dia tidak tahu kalau Doflamingo menunggui kedatangannya sejak tadi.

XXX

Sanji duduk dengan siku yang bersandar pada counter bar. Pagi ini ia diantar kembali ke bar sialan itu oleh kaki tangan Doflamingo yang diketahui bernama Diamante. Dirinya masih termenung memikirkan kata-kata si paman bartender barusan. Bocah Portgas itu datang mencarinya kemarin malam katanya. Hal itu entah mengapa benar-benar membuat pikiran Sanji jadi tak tenang.

Kenapa pria Portgas itu masih saja ingin menemuinya? Padahal Sanji berharap dia tak akan pernah datang lagi.

~ToBeContinue~

read and review please?


	8. Chapter 7

A/N : Terimakasih untuk reviewnya ya, julianto merry, GPEG, Collin Blown Yj, dan juga FujiAoiAomineSuki^^ Michan jadi makin semangat menulis^^

* * *

Summary : Kehidupan kelam yang menimpa Sanji sempat membuatnya putus asa. Tapi pertemuannya dengan dua orang bernama tengah D membuatnya berharap pada mereka agar membawanya pergi dari neraka ciptaan Doflamingo. Bisakah dua orang itu membebaskan Sanji dari penjara Doflamingo?

Rate : M for rape or violate.

Pairings : AcexSanji &amp; LuffyxSanji maybe slight Other x Sanji

Warning : Live sex. OOC. Dan lain-lain.

* * *

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Take My Life © Michantous

Happy reading!

Xxx

Hari demi hari berlalu, Sanji dengan kehidupan barunya semakin berubah. Berkali-kali sudah Ace menemuinya dan berkali-kali sudah Ace melihatnya bercumbu dengan setiap pria yang datang mengajaknya. Namun, Sanji selalu bisa menghindarinya ketika Ace hanya ingin mengajaknya bicara. Satu hal yang membuat Ace mencemaskan pria blonde itu, sikap Sanji yang sebelum-sebelumnya selalu sentimen terhadap para pria hidung belang kini kian menghilang. Ace sadar, Sanji yang sekarang sepertinya mulai menerima pekerjaannya di banding waktu pertama mereka bertemu.

Tapi hari ini, saat ini juga, Ace tidak akan menyerah dan membiarkan Sanji menghindarinya begitu saja. Dia hanya ingin menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada si pirang, itu saja.

XXX

Desahan demi desahan semakin terdengar jelas tatkala pria dengan topi cowboy oranye terus melangkah menyusuri lorong kamar yang tersedia di bar besar tersebut.

Seribu kali ia berusaha menepis dugaan-dugaan buruk yang mungkin terjadi. Hatinya, telinganya, keduanya terasa panas ketika ia mengenali suara desahan yang belakangan ini sangat familiar.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu bercat perak dengan emblem bertuliskan 'GOLD PRICES'. Berpikir sejenak, apakah ia harus memutar kenop pintu dan menyelesaikan semua urusan pribadinya atau dia harus rela mengurungkan semua niatnya dan mengabaikan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi di dalam sana? Tidak. Ace benar-benar sudah bertekad. Apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah. Selama dia bisa terus bersama dengannya— Pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya. Itu tak masalah. Ace sudah tak peduli dengan apapun lagi. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah Sanji seorang. Baginya pemuda itu adalah pelengkap hidupnya. Dia tak ingin yang lain lagi.

Kenop pintu mulai diputar. Dengan perlahan pintu bercat perak itu bergeser terbuka, menampakan tiga pria paruh baya dan seorang pemuda yang sedang melakukan hal-hal kotor di atas ranjang.

DEGH...

Mata Ace melebar dengan nafas yang tercekat. Sosok yang sangat ingin ditemuinya, saat ini sedang menungging diatas kasur dengan tubuh yang bugil. Dan di belakangnya, sosok pria berambut pirang keriting yang Ace ketahui adalah Van Augur—_anak buah dari Marshall D. Teach bandar narkoba yang dulu markasnya pernah ia bom_, —tengah sibuk mengeluar masukan penisnya kedalam lubang sempit milik Sanji. Sementara dua orang lainnya yang juga sangat Ace kenal, Jessus Burgess dan Shilliew si mantan sipir polisi kota impel down yang di depak dari markas besar kepolisian karena terlibat penyelundupan obat-obatan terlarang, tengah menyumpal mulut Sanji dengan penis kotor mereka sampai Sanji tersedak.

Saat ini, Ace tentu saja sangat marah melihat malaikat pencuri hatinya tengah di kotori dengan cara yang sangat hina, bagaikan barang pelampiasan. Hatinya perih sekali menyaksikan pemandangan tak senonoh di depan matanya, seharusnya tadi ia memang mendengarkan saja kata-kata paman bartender itu agar tidak datang kemari. Tapi, Ace juga bersyukur karena sekarang dirinya datang di waktu yang tepat untuk menghajar tiga pria hidung belang itu habis-habisan. Ya, dia akan membunuh para bajingan keparat yang telah berani-beraninya melakukan hal sehina itu kepada Sanji, malaikat hatinya.

Dengan gelap mata, Ace melangkah mendekati mereka. Dapat tercium aroma sabu yang menguar disertai aroma sex mengelilingi mereka. Ace sangat tahu obat jenis apa itu.

"Keparat..." geramnya, dengan suara yang rendah, membuat semua yang ada disana menengok kearahnya. Terimakasih berkat sabu yang mereka pakai karena membuatnya tidak menyadari kedatangan Ace sejak pertama pemuda itu membuka pintu. Ace melangkah semakin dekat kearah Burgess dan Shilliew. Kedua tangan kekarnya sudah terkepal kuat-kuat. Bersiap meninju kedua bajingan di hadapannya.

"Cih, pengganggu! Burgess, kau saja yang urus dia" ucap Shilliew acuh sembari melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Masih menyepelekan keberadaan Ace yang sudah bungkam menahan amarah.

Burgess sendiri hanya menatap diam sosok Ace yang sepertinya ia pernah lihat tapi entah dimana. "Oi, anak mud—"

BRUAAAGHH

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan Burgess untuk bicara, Ace yang sudah berada di ambang batas kemarahannya lebih dulu menghantam rahang besar pria dengan sebutan Burgess tersebut sampai hancur. Tentu, itu belum seberapa karena bocah si Portgas masih belum mengeluarkan semua amarahnya.

Sanji hanya diam tercekat melihat kedatangan Ace yang tiba-tiba langsung menghantam pelanggannya. Sementara dua yang lainnya langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan beralih pada sosok Ace.

"Oh... kau 'kan bocah yang telah meledakan markas kami huh?" Van Augur melangkah mendekati Ace sembari mensleting celananya. Namun belum sempat melakukan apa-apa, pria kriting itu sudah terpental duluan akibat hantaman tinju dari Ace tepat di ulu hatinya.

Dari suara pukulannya saja Sanji dapat mendengar bunyi tulang belakang yang retak. Tak bisa di pungkiri, pria itu pasti juga mengalami kebocoran empedu. Mungkin kah Ace sekuat itu? Siapa sebenarnya dia? Apa selama ini Sanji salah menilainya? Sanji benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau sosok Ace yang sedikit lugu dan bodoh itu ternyata jauh lebih menyeramkan bila sedang marah, hal ini membuat Sanji jadi teringat dengan seseorang.

Seorang bocah misterius yang juga memiliki aura kepribadian yang sama dengan Ace. Ah, atau mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja?

Tak cukup dengan tinjuan, Ace melayangkan sebuah tendangan bak orang yang sedang mendobrak pintu kepada dada Shilliew.

KRAK...

Dan sekarang bunyi tulang rusuk yang hancur juga dapat Sanji dengar.

Sempat tak percaya, Sanji segera turun dari ranjang dan langsung memeluk Ace guna menahannya.

"Hentikan Ace!"

Ace menunduk. Ekspresi wajahnya tak dapat terlihat oleh Sanji sebab tertutupi bayangan. Rasa-rasanya seperti ada hawa dingin yang menyeruak kesekitar punggung Sanji dikala menerka-nerka seperti apa raut wajah pria dihadapannya tersebut. Namun... tanpa di sangka-sangka sepasang tangan hangat milik Ace merengkuhnya erat.

"Biar ku habisi mereka semua, akan ku pastikan tubuh mereka hancur sampai ke tulang-tulangnya, Sanji"

Sanji sempat terhenyak mendengar pernyataan mengerikan itu, ia lalu melepaskan rengkuhan Ace perlahan. "Maaf Ace... tapi, kau tak perlu melakukan semua itu" Sanji memberikan seulas senyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, hal kotor ini memang pekerjaanku. Jadi, pulanglah, jangan pernah datang lagi"

Suasan menjadi hening. Ace menatap tak percaya pada Sanji yang sekarang menatapnya dalam-dalam. Seakan benar-benar tak menginginkan keberadaannya disana. Lagi-lagi Ace merasakan kalau dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Ini tidak benar! Apa alasan Sanji mengusirnya? Bukankah dia pernah bilang kalau dia sendiri tidak menyukai hal hina itu? Apa yang salah?

Ace benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ia marah, kesal, kecewa, dan juga sedih. Di balasnya tatapan Sanji dengan sebuah tatapan intimidasi. Namun kini, Sanji malah menatapnya dingin.

"Aku berharap, kau tidak menemuiku lagi Ace"

DEGH...

Apa itu? Apa kata-kata yang barusan itu hanya imajinasinya saja? Ace merasakan dadanya sesak seperti di pukuli bertubi-tubi.

"Sanji... kenapa kau—"

"Tadinya, aku memang membencinya, tapi, sekarang aku menyukai semua hal kotor ini, aku sangat menikmatinya, jadi tidak ada masalah lagi"

Ace melotot lebar. Sekarang ia benar-benar meremas dadanya yang terasa amat nyeri. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sanji tiba-tiba berubah?

"Ugh... tak kan... ku biarkan... kau... mengalami hal ini lagi... Sanji..." erang Ace. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi murka. Sanji sendiri tak mengerti dan hanya bisa menatapnya canggung. Sanji terdiam ketika Ace melepaskan kemeja merah panjangnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh bugil Sanji.

"Ace... apa yang sedang kau lakukan...?" tanya Sanji yang tak mengerti maksud dari tingkah aneh Ace tiba-tiba.

"Membawamu pergi"

Dan setelahnya Sanji merasakan kalau tubuhnya di angkat dan di bawa lari oleh Ace.

XXX

Ace membanting Sanji ke ranjang lalu menindihnya. Terlihat jelas kilatan marah di matanya. Sanji tahu itu, kalau pun Ace mulai berubah pikiran dan menginginkan tubuhnya karena emosi, biarkan saja, pikirnya. Toh, Sanji rasa Ace pantas menggunakan tubuh kotornya ini sebagai alat pelampiasan.

Ia lalu menatap Ace dengan wajah yang datar, menunggu reaksi Ace selanjutnya.

Ace sendiri masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena menahan kesal. Kurang dari lima detik Ace langsung menggertakan gigi-giginya lalu merobek kemeja yang di kenakan Sanji.

Terhenti. Masih dengan nafas yang memburu, Ace menatap Sanji yang hanya balas menatapnya dingin. Berharap menemukan sepercik kehangatan di mata teman pirangnya, namun... nihil. Sanji tetap tak merubah ekspresi datarnya.

"Lakukanlah Ace... jika kau menginginkannya, aku selalu siap melayani mu" satu tangan Sanji terulur membelai pipi Ace.

Ace sendiri hanya memejamkan mata dengan kedua alis yang menekuk. "Agh..." erangnya frustasi. Tangan kanannya cepat meremas dada kirinya yang kembali serasa nyeri, membuat Sanji sedikit membeku dengan perubahan tingkahnya.

"Ace... ada ap—" Sanji tak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika dilihatnya Ace tengah menangis pedih tanpa suara. Airmatanya sampai menetesi pipi Sanji dengan gigi yang masih bergemertuk. Entah mengapa, Sanji jadi merasa sedih saat melihat tatapan Ace yang nampaknya sangat terluka.

"Ace... kenapa—" Sanji kembali dibuat terdiam dengan tingkah Ace yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Wajahnya terbenam dileher Sanji.

"rgh... hati ku... hatiku sakit, Sanji..." erangnya pedih. Sanji tercekat, lalu meremas bahu Ace.

"Jangan bilang... kalau kau... benar-benar menyukaiku..." ucapnya sembari mengangkat wajah Ace dan menatapnya tak percaya.

Bagaikan anak kecil, Ace hanya mengangguk sembari menyedot ingusnya. Jujur dan to the point. Benar-benar Ace.

"Kau..." tak mampu mengeluarkan isi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi ruwet, Sanji langsung mendekap erat kepala Ace kedadanya.

"Kenapa..." tanya Sanji dengan suara lemah. "Apa yang kau pikirkan..." sekarang Sanji memejamkan matanya dengan alis bertaut. "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menjauh dari ku dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi?" tangannya meremas surai hitam ikal milik Ace. "Tidak bisa... kau harus segera membuang perasaanmu padaku Ace"

Ace sontak mengangkat kepalanya. "Hah... lucu sekali, kau bicara seolah-olah aku ini adalah dewa, Sanji... manusia mana yang dapat membuang perasaannya begitu saja? Kau tidak bisa melarang ku untuk mencintaimu" Ace menghapus airmata dengan punggung tangannya layaknya seorang bocah. "Aku akan membawa mu pergi dari sana, aku tidak bisa melihatmu terus bersama orang lain, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku seorang! Saat ini juga, tinggalah bersama ku Sanji"

Mendengar ucapan yang sangat jujur dari mulut Ace membuat Sanji tersenyum tipis. Diperhatikannya baik-baik garis wajah Ace yang kokoh. Sanji mendengus geli ketika memikirkan sesuatu.

_Wajah yang tampan, dengan sifat yang sedikit nakal namun juga bodoh dan lugu, huh..._

Sanji mengulurkan kedua tangannya meraih kedua sisi wajah Ace lalu menariknya mendekat sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Kau orang yang sangat baik Ace," Sanji memberikan kecupan singkat di kening pemuda yang saat ini masih menimpanya, membuat yang bersangkutan terpaku dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu. "Tapi karena kau terlalu baik, aku jadi merasa tak pantas untuk menerima perasaanmu"

Ace melebarkan matanya tak mengerti. "A-Apa—" belum sempat dirinya protes, Sanji tiba-tiba saja mendorongnya menjauh.

"Cukup Ace... jangan memberiku sebuah harapan yang tak akan mungkin terjadi"

Ace duduk, pandangannya lurus menatap Sanji lalu menarik tangannya ketika Sanji hendak berdiri. "Kau ragu padaku?"

Sanji hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis yang di paksakan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku bisa melakukannya, aku bisa membebaskanmu dari jeratan Doflamingo—"

"—Tapi tidak dengan keluargaku, Baratie"

Ace terdiam. Dia hampir melupakan latar belakang Sanji yang terpaksa berkerja dengan Doflamingo demi melindungi restoran dan juga keluarganya di Baratie.

"Kau mungkin bisa menyelamatku, tapi, apa yang akan terjadi pada keluargaku ketika bajingan keparat itu mengamuk karena aku melarikan diri?" Sanji menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari rampingnya dan tersenyum miris.

Ace menunduk sebentar, lalu berdiri dan memeluk Sanji dari belakang. Wajahnya menampakan raut keseriusan. "Aku bisa Sanji, akan ku selamatkan kalian semua, ku mohon, percayalah padaku. Hanya... tunggulah, aku akan menyiapkan segala cara untuk membawamu keluar dari neraka itu, karena aku tahu... Doflamingo tidak bisa dibayar dengan uang"

.

.

.

Semenjak malam itu, Ace membuat kesepakatan dengan Sanji. Demi menghindarkan Sanji dari tangan-tangan kotor, Ace akan terus menyewa Sanji selama dirinya menyiapkan sebuah rencana. Sanji sendiri sebenarnya merasa sangat tidak enak karena hal itu hanya akan merepotkan Ace, namun Ace sendiri tetap memaksanya. Sanji bahkan bingung, dari mana Ace mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu. Pasalnya, sampai sekarangpun Sanji masih belum tahu apa pekerjaan Ace yang sebenarnya. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti telat Sanji sadari, apartement yang ditempati Ace bukanlah apartement sederhana.

Dan sejauh ini, rencana Ace berjalan dengan lancar, Sanji tak menyangka kalau dirinya bisa melewati hari-hari tenang tanpa adanya seorang pria yang menyentuh tubuhnya dengan tangan kotor mereka. Bahkan, sudah seminggu lebih sejak dirinya membuat kesepakan dengan Ace, Doflamingo tak kunjung datang menemuinya. Entah ada masalah apa dengan bajingan itu atau memang Doflamingo sudah bosan dengannya.

Namun, setelah dua minggu berlalu, Sanji dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Doflamingo yang tiba-tiba langsung membawanya paksa kesuatu tempat sebelum Ace datang menjemputnya di bar.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Ace tengah berdebat keras dengan pria paruh baya berambut merah perihal kasus yang seharusnya ditangani oleh Ace sejak seminggu yang lalu malah ditelantarkan oleh intel muda tersebut.

"Paman! Kumohon mengertilah! Saat ini ada seseorang yang lebih membutuhkan pertolonganku dibandingkan para bandar narkoba yang harus kuhabisi!" Ace meninju dinding disebelahkan dengan kemarahan yang meluap.

"Ace, apapun masalah pribadimu, tolong jangan buat nama intel polisi regu ini menjadi buruk" pria paruh baya yang diketahui bernama Shanks mencoba menasehati Ace dengan sabar. Dia adalah ketua dari polisi intel di mock town yang di pindah tugaskan ke kota grand jippanggu.

"Tapi paman! Dengarkan aku! Minggu lalu aku sudah memberitahu mu kalau aku membutuhkan bantuan kepolisian pusat untuk menolong seorang pria yang tengah dijadikan korban pelecehan seksual! Dan apa tanggapanmu?! Apakah menangkap seorang bandar narkoba yang tak akan ada habisnya itu lebih penting dari pada menangkap seorang bajingan yang nantinya bisa menyelamatkan masa depan seseorang?!" Ace memukul meja sampai-sampai beberapa berkas dokumen di atas meja tersebut berjatuhan ke lantai.

Shanks mendecak kesal sembari memijat keningnya. "Ace... Tenang dan sadari posisi mu"

"KENAPA? AKU INTEL! ADA MASALAH DENGAN ITU?!"

PRAAAANNG

Shanks yang sudah habis kesabaran dan ikut tersulut akhirnya memukul meja kaca sampai hancur.

"DAN PANGKATKU LEBIH TINGGI DARI MU! INGAT ITU ACE!"

Suara-suara keributan di ruangan itu langsung menghilang dan digantingan dengan deru nafas dari keduanya yang memburu marah.

Tiba-tiba satu-satunya pintu disana terbuka, sosok pria tua dengan topi burung bangau menyembul dari sana.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" sengoku memasuki ruangan sembari memandangi meja kaca yang hancur.

Kedua intel menengok kearah sosok lain yang baru datang.

"PAMAN—"

"SENGOKU—"

"—BAIK! Cukup anak-anak, tenangkan diri kalian"

XXX

Malam ini, Sanji berusaha sebisa mungkin menenangkan dirinya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang mungkin akan terjadi selanjutnya semenjak Doflamingo membawanya kesebuah tempat judi yang sangat besar dengan fasilitas mewah yang ada seperti pelayan, pelacur kelas atas, sampai kamar inap bagi yang membutuhkan. Tak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh Doflamingo, Sanji hanya bisa bersikap seolah-olah tidak akan terjadi apapun. Ekspresinya masih tenang, bahkan saat Doflamingo menggiringnya kesebuah kamar dan menyuruhnya mengganti bajunya dengan satu stel yukata merah marun yang dibawakan salah satu pelayan.

Kali ini tanpa ada rasa takut akan sesuatu berbau sex, Sanji langsung menjalankan perintah Doflamingo dan mengganti bajunya, setelahnya Sanji menyempatkan diri untuk berkaca sejenak. Ia memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan tatapan jijik layaknya melihat pelacur hina. Namun sebelum dirinya sempat meninju cermin didepannya, Doflamingo masuk keruangan dan berdiri di belakangnya sembari menyeringai lebar.

"Khekeke... Sangat cocok dengan mu" Doflamingo menjilat tengkuk Sanji, membuat si pirang mendecih jijik dengan sinisnya, lalu mendorong kepala Doflamingo menjauh. "Kau membuatku muak brengsek" tukas Sanji sembari menggosok air liur Doflamingo yang tertinggal di lehernya.

"Heh... kasar seperti biasanya, tapi... ada satu hal yang kurang" Doflamingo memutar tubuh Sanji menghadapnya lalu memperhatikan Sanji dari bawah ke atas. "Bagian ini seharusnya di perlihatkan saja..." tanpa meminta persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan, dengan seenaknya Doflamingo membuka lebar-lebar yukata di bagian dada Sanji sehingga memperlihatkan belahan dada bidang dengan nipple merah muda yang menggoda.

"H-HOI! APA YANG KAU—"

"Khukhu... Jangan membantah ku"

Sanji akhirnya hanya diam ketika Doflamingo membuat yukatanya jadi terlihat sangat berantakan. Bagian dada dan leher belakangnya terekspos dengan bagian paha yang sengaja dibuat terlihat sebelah, juga lengan yukata yang digulung sampai siku. Bahkan si bajingan sialan itu juga melepaskan celana dalam Sanji. Tak lupa juga dengan sebuah gelang kaki emas di pasangkan di pergelangan kaki kirinya.

Doflamingo tertawa puas melihat hasil karyanya. Ia menarik dagu Sanji yang kini menatapnya dengki sembari menyeringai bengis. "Malam ini, kau akan melayani client yang spesial, lebih spesial dari client yang memesan tiket emas. Jadi, jaga sikapmu dengan baik, kalau tidak, si tua bangka dan juga restorannya itu akan lenyap dalam semalam"

DEGH...

Sanji membatu dengan mata melebar. Rahangnya mengeras karena kesal dengan ancaman busuk bajingan keparat didepannya. Ia segera menepis tangan Doflamingo dari dagunya lalu mendecih sembari menatap tajam sang Joker.

"Brengsek..." Sanji mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menahan emosi.

"Hahaha, ekspresimu sangat menggoda bila sedang marah" Doflamingo menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berjongkok di depan Sanji dan memegang gelang emas yang melingkar di kaki kiri Sanji. "Dan satu hal yang ingin ku beritahu padamu, gelang ini adalah baja berlapis emas, kau tak akan bisa melepasnya tanpa kunci kecuali kau memotong kakimu" Doflamingo kembali berdiri dan menyambar dagu Sanji sampai Sanji mendongak.

"Dan selama gelang itu masih melingkar di kakimu, kau tak akan pernah bisa melarikan diri dariku, kalaupun itu sampai terjadi, dengan mudah aku bisa menemukanmu. Bahkan, akan ku cari kau sampai keujung dunia selama aku masih hidup... BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH..."

Bagai disambar dipetir, Sanji membeku bersamaan dengan suara tawa Doflamingo yang menggema diruangan. Rasa kalut langsung menyelimuti dirinya. Harapannya untuk bisa hidup tenang bersama Ace dan keluarganya di Baratie benar-benar sirna sudah.

XXX

Semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu, badai besar tengah menyelimuti kota Grand Jippang. Malam yang gelap semakin gelap karena cahaya bulan tertutupi awan mendung yang menyeramkan. Angin mengamuk buas menyisir jalanan kota. Beruntung para penduduk kota berhasil menghindari badai saat menuju rumah masing-masing.

Beralih pada sebuah mansion, atau lebih tepatnya bangunan yang disebut istana yang di tempati oleh keluarga Monkey, tengah kedatangan tamu ditengah badai.

Makino, sang pelayan buru-buru berlari membukakan pintu ketika mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Nampak sesosok pria paruh baya berjanggut putih melengkung keatas dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang ikal dengan topi hitam yang dihiasi google biru dongker. Keduanya tersenyum ramah, dan sebelum Makino membawa mereka masuk, sosok Luffy sudah menerjang salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut pirang sambil berteriak heboh.

"Huwuuuoooohhh... SABOOOO"

XXX

Sanji menuangkan sake ke cawan kecil secara perlahan. Layaknya seorang geisha yang sedang melayani para tamu. Diliriknya sepintas dua orang petinggi kepolisian yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi masing-masing. Seseorang yang memakai kacamata hitam dengan pakaian bergaris-garis kuning tengah menatapi tubuhnya dengan senyuman remeh seolah-olah sedang menilainya, sedang yang satunya lagi, pria perawakan kasar dan pendiam yang mengenakan jas merah, tengah menatapnya dingin.

Sanji bahkan tak menyangka kalau Doflamingo bekerjasama dengan para petinggi polisi entah dalam hal apa.

"Seorang laki-laki huh...?" pria dengan kacamata hitam yang ternyata bergigi emas itu memandangi pinggul dan paha Sanji.

Sanji sendiri tak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa ada rasa canggung.

"Ho... jadi ini kejutan yang dikatakan Doffy... menarik juga..." lanjutnya, sembari meneguk cawan berisi sake. "Bagaimana Akainu-san...? Mau mulai duluan?"

Pria tua dengan jas merah lalu membuka topi hitamnya. Dia ikut meneguk cawan sake lalu kembali menatap pemuda pirang yang sekarang duduk sopan di depan mereka.

"Oi, blondie, kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau tidak menghibur kami dengan tarian atau salam pertemuan yang lain huh?" kini pria yang di panggil dengan sebutan Akainu mulai bicara. Satu tangannya bertumpu di meja sembari menyanggah wajahnya yang terlihat bosan. Kizaru—pria dengan kacamata hitam tertawa mengejek.

"Ya, dia benar, kenapa kau tak menghibur kami dengan tarianmu?"

Sanji yang menahan kesal hanya bisa mengertakan gigi-giginya. "Maaf saja, tuan-tuan yang terhormat, tapi aku tidak bisa menari, aku hanya bisa menendang" jawabnya sakartis. Mendapat respon seringaian dari kedua pria tua tersebut.

"Hah... menarik, jadi kau suka main kasar huh, blondie?" Akainu berdiri dan menarik Sanji lalu menghempaskannya ke ranjang yang tersedia diruangan itu.

"Ck! Sial! Kenapa kau—" tak sempat Sanji memprotes, Akainu sudah menjambak rambut pirangnya kasar lalu mencengkram paha Sanji.

"Karena kau bilang hanya bisa menendang, lalu, hibur kami sampai puas"

Sanji tercekat ketika dirasanya bagian bawah yukatanya tersibak dikala posisinya saat ini sedang menungging, dan tanpa melakukan pemanasan sedikitpun, pria dengan sebutan Akainu langsung mendorong masuk penis besarnya yang memang sudah tegang kedalam dubur Sanji. Membuat Sanji menggeram kesakitan.

"Oho... Akainu-san, kau benar-benar langsung memulainya duluan, tolong jangan membuatnya sekarat sebelum aku menikmatinya"

"urgh... brengsek.."

XXX

Makino segera menyiapkan handuk sekaligus baju ganti untuk dua orang yang diketahui adalah paman Shirohige dan juga kakak angkat Luffy yang ternyata baru pulang dari west blue, negara tetangga, mereka adalah tentara militer yang dikirim untuk membantu para rakyat west blue memenangkan perang dari penjajahan yang dilakukan oleh negara south blue. Dan dengan bangga mereka berhasil membantu rakyat west blue memenangkan kemerdekaan mereka.

Luffy tak banyak bertanya dan hanya mendengarkan, karena perutnya dilanda rasa lapar. Padahal sejam yang lalu dia baru menghabiskan 10 piring nasi goreng, dengan 12 steak ukuran jumbo, juga beberapa kue yang harusnya untuk camilan esok hari, dan beberapa gelas jus.

Sabo hanya tertawa mendengar suara perut Luffy yang meraung keras. Diliriknya ayah angkatnya—Shirohige, tengah asyik berbincang bersama Garp di depan tungku perapian.

Ia lalu mengajak adik angkatnya itu untuk membeli beberapa cemilan di supermarket yang langsung di iyakan oleh Luffy dengan mata berbinar dan air liur yang menetes deras.

Akhirnya, setelah pamit dengan Makino, Kedua kakak adik angkat itu dengan bodohnya melenggang pergi menerobos badai hanya dengan berbekal sebuah payung.

XXX

Sengoku melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada saat mendengarkan penjelasan Ace panjang lebar. "Hm... aku mengerti, tenang saja nak, aku pasti akan membantumu"

Ace langsung menatapnya gembira. "Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu, paman"

Shanks sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar penjelasan Ace. "Jadi, itu sebabnya kau bahkan tak sempat hadir di pesta kenaikan pangkat ku, hah... dasar bocah, kalau saja kau datang saat itu, kau akan terkejut melihat Luffy membawa kekasihnya"

"Aku sibuk mencari tahu tentang informasi latar belakang Doflamingo dari pada harus mendatangi pesta bodohmu, paman"

"Oii... anak kurang ajar, kau bilang apa barusan?"

Sengoku yang jengah dengan dua orang yang baru saja ingin mulai berdebat langsung bertepuk tangan.

"Baik, sudah cukup, kalian sesama orang bodoh lebih baik jangan saling mengejek" Sengoku melempar sebuah chip pada Ace yang langsung di tangkap olehnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Kita tidak bisa langsung menangkap dan menghakimi Doflamingo begitu saja, dia adalah orang yang paling berpengaruh di kota ini, jadi selipkan alat penyadap itu pada kekasih atau teman tercintamu, lalu kita susun rencana sematang mungkin, ku harap dia bisa bertahan selama kita masih menyiapkan rencana"

Ace tak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk. Bayangan Sanji yang tersenyum lalu berubah menjadi sedih membuatnya memejamkan mata sembari menautkan kedua alisnya. Entah bagaimana keadaan sosok malaikat hatinya sekarang mengingat malam ini Ace tak datang menemuinya.

XXX

Kejam...

Kejam...

Kejam...

Sanji tak bisa menahan airmatanya untuk tidak keluar. Saat ini, bagian selatan Sanji terasa benar-benar perih, rambutnya dijambak kebelakang dan perutnya rengkuh erat. Mulutnya disumpal dengan penis kotor milik Kizaru. Dan percikan darah terus bermuncratan dari bagian bawah akibat Akainu yang terus menerus mengeluar masukan miliknya dengan hentakan kasar.

Semakin Sanji berteriak, semakin keras pula siksaan yang ia dapat. Ketika hendak menendang, kakinya malah di pelintir, ketika berhasil memukul wajah salah satu dari mereka kepala Sanji malah dibenturkan kesisi ranjang yang keras, dan ketika melontarkan cacian serta makian, dirinya malah dicekik sampai benar-benar tak bisa bernafas. Tak cukup dengan semua hal itu, Akainu dan Kizaru menggigiti punggung dan bahunya sampai berdarah.

Sanji benar-benar sudah muak dengan segala macam hal kotor yang menyakitinya. Sebisa mungkin Sanji berpikir cepat, ia harus melarikan diri dari penyiksaan dua orang itu. Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi cipratan-cipratan cairan kotor milik dua petinggi polisi brengsek tersebut.

Kakinya mencoba menendang-nendang kebelakang untuk mengenai Akainu, namun tetap tak berhasil. Spontan tak punya pilihan lain, Sanji menggigit penis Kizaru didalam mulutnya sekuat tenaga, membuatnya terkena pukulan yang sangat kuat dari Kizaru. Namun ada untungnya karena berkat pukulan itu Sanji terhempas cukup jauh dan terbebas dari Akainu. Secepat mungkin ia berdiri walau kepalanya masih terasa pusing akibat terbentur. Di cobanya menendang pintu keluar, namun nihil karena pintu tersebut tak rusak barang sedikitpun, atau karena tendangan Sanji yang melemah akibat rasa nyeri di bagian bawahnya? Entahlah, yang pasti sekarang Sanji harus melawan dua keparat yang kini sudah bangkit menghampirinya.

"Oho... Pelacur sialan... Beraninya kau menyakiti benda berharga ku... Akan ku buat kau merasakan hal yang sama..." Kizaru menyambar tangan Sanji, namun dengan cepat Sanji segera menendang wajahnya, kali ini benar-benar keras karena Sanji berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya. Tapi, keberuntungan belumlah menghampirinya, Akainu sudah keburu mengunci tangannya, Sanji berontak, tapi sia-sia.

Masih belum mau menyerah, Sanji menyelipkan kakinya kebelakang dan menendang penis pria tua itu sekuat-kuatnya tak peduli lagi dengan harga diri yang dimilikinya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Dan sebelum dirinya kembali di tangkap oleh Kizaru, Sanji mengangkat guci yang cukup tebal diruangan itu lalu menghantamnya tepat ke kepala Kizaru. Tahu kalau hal yang dilakukannya hanya berefek sedikit, Sanji buru-buru menyambar yukata merahnya dan menendang jendela. Walau agak ragu-ragu, Sanji memutuskan untuk melompat, tak peduli kalau nantinya ia akan patah tulang atau bahkan langsung mati sekalipun.

Akainu mengumpat, sedang Kizaru hanya memandangi luar jendela dengan senyuman remeh.

"Biarkan saja, dia tak akan bisa hidup setelah melompat dari lantai tiga ufufufu..."

XXX

Sanji beruntung, dia jatuh dan tersangkut di atas pohon, dan beruntungnya lagi tempatnya melompat adalah belakang gedung dan kebetulan cuaca badai malam ini ikut mendukungnya, jadi tak ada seorang pun yang akan mendengar kebisingan yang ia buat. Perlahan ia menuruni pohon yang telah berjasa bagi hidupnya itu lalu buru-buru mengenakan yukata merahnya, dan karena Sanji tak sempat membawa serta tali pinggang yukatanya akhirnya Sanji berlari sambil memegangi yukata di bagian dada dan perutnya.

Sanji memilih untuk memanjat pagar tinggi di belakang gedung. Dia takut ketahuan dan tertangkap lagi. Walau bayang-bayang Zeff dan Baratie yang terancam hancur masih ada dipikirannya, tapi sekarang Sanji sudah benar-benar tak tahan lagi dengan kehidupan tak sehat itu. Jika memang sempat, setidaknya Sanji bisa kembali ke Baratie dalam waktu tiga jam, itu perkiraanya, karena wilayahnya hanya berjarak satu kota. Dan kalau Sanji berhasil kembali, dia akan memaksa Zeff meninggalkan restoran mereka dan mengungsi ke tempat lain. Walaupun nantinya mereka akan di buron oleh Doflamingo. Setidaknya Sanji tak harus menjalani hidup kotor dan mengenaskan lagi.

Setelah berhasil memanjat gerbang, Sanji langsung berlari menuju jalan raya besar yang terlihat tak jauh dari gang tempatnya berada. Tak di pedulikannya rasa nyeri kaki yang sempat terkilir, saat ini hanya satu keinginannya, yaitu pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat terkutuk itu. Dan juga, harus berhasil kembali ke Baratie apapun yang terjadi. Dia tidak mau kehilangan keluarga satu-satunya, terlebih akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Merasa sudah cukup jauh ia berlari dari tempat terkutuk itu, Sanji memelankan langkahnya. Di aturnya nafas yang naik turun, ia juga merapatkan yukata merahnya karena mulai merasa kedinginan, belum lagi badai yang semakin kencang. Dirasanya suhu tubuh yang meningkat, Sanji menggigil, ia tahu dirinya demam, terlebih karena Akainu yang sudah membuat bagian bawahnya sakit, dan akibatnya respon tubuhnya menjawab semua keburukan yang telah diterimanya.

Merasa kalau sebentar lagi dirinya akan jatuh pingsan, Sanji menepi ke dekat trotoar. Dan benar saja, walau hati dan pikirannya berkata, _jangan, kau tidak boleh menyerah disini_, namun, tubuhnya menghianatinya. Kepalanya blank dan semuanya langsung menjadi gelap.

XXX

Ketika hendak memasuki supermarket, tiba-tiba, seolah memiliki nafas angin badai berhembus menerbangkan topi jerami yang tengah di pakai Luffy. Membuat si empunya kelimpungan dan langsung mengejar sang topi yang berharga. Akhirnya, bukan malah masuk ke toko serba ada yang tadinya menjadi tujuan utama mereka, melainkan keduanya malah sibuk mengejar si topi jerami.

"HUWAAAA! TOPI KUUUU!"

Sabo menjitak kepala Luffy, sedikit kesal dengan kecerobohan adiknya.

"Ck... kau ini..."

Dan entah sebuah kebetulah atau memang sudah jalannya takdir. Angin badai yang seolah memiliki nyawa menuntun mereka pada sosok pemuda pirang dengan kulit putih pucat yang tengah tertelungkup lemah di pinggir trotoar. Topi jerami milik Luffy jatuh tepat di perut Sanji.

Dua kakak beradik itu langsung terdiam sesaat, namun tidak lama karena Luffy langsung memeriksa sosok lemah yang dikenalnya.

"Sanji!" Luffy mengangkat kepala Sanji dan memeriksanya, banyak luka lebam yang menghiasi wajah pucat itu. Sabo ikut berjongkok ketika melihat sedikitnya noda darah yang mengalir dari paha Sanji karena terbawa oleh air hujan.

"SABO! DIA MASIH BERNAFAS!"

Sabo menoleh lalu mencoba memeriksa denyut nadi di leher Sanji. "Kau benar, lebih baik cepat kita bawa dia ke rumah"

XXX

Baratie hancur. Zeff tewas. Patty, Carne, dan semua koki di rastoran Baratie, tak ada yang selamat. Sanji berjalan dengan gugup karena tak percaya atas apa yang telah dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri.

Tangan juga kakinya gemetar, bukan karena takut, tapi karena marah, sangat marah. Didepan sana sudah ada Doflamingo yang tengah menginjak jasad Zeff sembari menyeringai.

"Inilah akibatnya jika kau melarikan diri dariku, ghehehe..."

Sanji bisa lihat tawa bengis dengan lidah memelet yang dibuat oleh Doflamingo. Dengan amarah yang membuncah, Sanji berlari dan menerjang sosok bajingan yang sangat di bencinya.

"TERKUTUK KAU! DOFLAMINGOOO!"

GAPS...

Sanji terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ia terduduk di kasur dengan nafas yang terengah-engah juga keringat dingin.

"Hah... hah... Dimana aku?" kepalanya memutar memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tempat ini seperti tidak asing lagi baginya. Matanya lalu terhenti pada sebuah topi jerami yang terletak tepat di atas pahanya.

_Topi jerami..._

Sadar akan sesuatu, Sanji segera memeriksa dirinya sendiri. Dan seperti yang ia duga, dirinya tidak mengenakan yukata merah marun yang diberikan Doflamingo, melainkan kemeja putih lengan panjang tanpa celana.

Astaga... yang benar saja...

Namun, setelah beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, Sanji melihat sedikit bercak darah dari tempat yang tadi di dudukinya. Jangan bilang kalau... bagian bawahnya terluka sampai separah ini...

Cukup frustasi dengan semua masalah hidup yang menimpanya, Sanji menautkan kedua tangannya didepan dahi. Sekilas terlihat kilauan dari sebuah pisau buah yang terletak di atas meja dekat tempat tidur.

Entah mengapa tangan Sanji reflek mengambilnya tanpa alasan. Dilihatnya gelang kaki emas yang masih melingkar di pergelangan kaki kirinya. Tangannya yang memegang pisau buah langsung bergetar hebat. Terlalu benci setiap mengingat wajah Doflamingo. Namun, ditengah lamunannya, tiba-tiba kenop pintu diputar, dan pintu pun terbuka.

Sosok pemuda yang sudah Sanji perkirakan memasuki ruangan megah yang disebut kamar.

"Oh, Sanji, Kau sudah ba—"

Sebelum pemuda raven itu sempat bicara lebih lanjut, Sanji sudah menerjangnya sampai jatuh, lalu menduduki perut Luffy sembari menodongkan pisau buah yang masih di pegangnya pada wajah Luffy.

"Cepat... BERIKAN SEMUA UANG YANG KAU MILIKI!"

Sanji menatapnya tajam dengan wajah kepalang depresi. Dia memang tidak tahu pasti seberapa besar hutang Zeff pada si rentenir bajingan itu, yang jelas jumlahnya sangatlah besar. Mungkin saja dengan memeras bocah di depannya ini Sanji bisa melunasi hutang-hutang Zeff dan hidup dengan tenang.

Luffy sendiri hanya diam, ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi datar. Di tatapnya iris biru Sanji dalam-dalam, mencoba menyelami pikiran teman pirangnya. Dengan tenang, ia memegang tangan Sanji, lalu menjauhkan genggaman pisau itu dari lehernya, membuat Sanji gugup dan mencoba menarik tangannya, tapi tidak berhasil karena genggaman Luffy terlalu kuat.

Lalu, dalam sekejap Luffy membalikan posisi mereka sehingga tubuh Sanji berada di bawahnya. Dan sebelum Sanji sempat berontak, Luffy sudah mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya. Sesi tumpang tindih diantara mereka berlangsung cukup lama. Terlebih dengan posisi kedua kaki Sanji yang tengah mengkangi pinggang Luffy membuatnya tak dapat menendang Luffy dengan benar.

Luffy menatapnya serius.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sanji? Katakan padaku"

Sanji mengelak. Tidak mampu bertatapan dengan mata Luffy yang mencoba mengintimidasinya. Sanji hanya bisa menatap sendu kearah lain, sementara Luffy masih bersikap tenang namun juga menakutkan.

"Lepaskan aku..." ucap Sanji, nyaris berbisik dengan nada yang bergetar, tapi Luffy tak mau mengindahkannya. Yang ada Luffy malah mengencangkan genggamannya pada kedua tangan Sanji.

"Katakan, Sanji. Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau minta bila kau menceritakan semuanya padaku"

.

.

.

~ToBeContinue~

.

.

.

Review Please?


	9. Chapter 8

**Makasih banyak untuk review dan dukungannya ya, GPEG, Hiria-ka, Collin Blown YJ, opurple, Viarrel Ryuuto, dan Darkerside :D/ juga atas masukan dan kritik yang membangun dari Darkerside :) kalau sempat nanti akan Michan perbaiki. Makasih selalu untuk reviewnya :DD**

**Chapter kali ini agak panjang, semoga kalian gak bosen bacanya:D**

* * *

Summary : Kehidupan kelam yang menimpa Sanji sempat membuatnya putus asa. Tapi pertemuannya dengan dua orang bernama tengah D membuatnya berharap pada mereka agar membawanya pergi dari neraka ciptaan Doflamingo. Bisakah dua orang itu membebaskan Sanji dari penjara Doflamingo?

Rate : M for rape or violate.

Pairings : AcexSanji &amp; LuffyxSanji maybe slight Other x Sanji

Warning : Live sex. OOC. Dan lain-lain.

* * *

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Take My Life © Michantous

Happy reading!

Xxx

Sanji menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi. Matanya terpejam ketika Luffy mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padanya. Hembusan demi hembusan nafas tenang pemuda itu serasa menggelitik lehernya bersamaan dengan perut Luffy yang ikut bersentuhan dengan benda sensitif milik Sanji yang berusaha mati-matian menahan sensasi familiar— yang hampir saja membuatnya mendesah.

"G-Gh... menyingkir dariku! Keparat!" Sanji nyaris membenturkan kepalanya pada kepala Luffy jika saja Luffy tidak cepat mengelak.

"Aku tidak akan menyingkir sebelum kau memberitahuku semua masalah berat yang tengah menimpamu"

Sanji terdiam, tak habis pikir dengan pemuda polos atau bodoh di depannya. Kenapa bocah ingusan itu mau repot-repot memaksanya untuk menceritakan semua masalah pribadinya? Bukankah sangat tidak penting mengurusi urusan orang lain? Kenal dekat saja tidak! Selama ini mereka hanya bertemu secara kebetulan di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat! —itu menurut Sanji.

"Jika kau memang benar-benar menginginkan uang, maka akan ku berikan sebanyak apapun yang kau minta, asalkan..."

Sanji sontak memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam pada Luffy "—Tidak perlu! Aku sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi! Lepaskan saja aku!"

Luffy masih tak mau menggubris permintaan Sanji untuk melepaskannya. Ia malah jadi terdiam menatap Sanji dengan wajah seriusnya. Namun, perlahan tapi pasti, Sanji dapat merasakan genggaman Luffy pada pergelangan tangannya sedikit melonggar. Dan tanpa mau membuang kesempatan tersebut, Sanji buru-buru mengambil sebuah tindakan.

SRAT...

Ia berhasil melukai pipi kiri Luffy dengan pisau buah yang masih di pegangnya. Segera ditendangnya perut pemuda raven yang tengah menimpanya sampai terhempas kebelakang.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, Sanji cepat berdiri lalu berlari keluar dari kamar Luffy sebelum pemuda raven itu berhasil menangkapnya kembali. Dituruninya tangga secepat mungkin, Sanji menyempatkan diri untuk menengok kebelakang, dirinya yang baru juga setengah menuruni tangga langsung memilih untuk melompat turun ketika melihat Luffy mengejarnya.

"TUNGGU! SANJI!"

Sanji dapat mendengar teriakan remaja muda yang juga ikut melompat turun dari tangga, namun tidak digubrisnya sama sekali. Sanji malah terus berlari melewati ruang tengah untuk menuju pintu keluar di istana megah tersebut. Hanya saja, aksinya digagalkan oleh satu tangan kekar yang tiba-tiba melingkar erat di perutnya.

"OOPPSS... seharusnya pagi ini kau masih beristirahat di tempat tidur" ujar seorang pria yang juga berambut pirang sepertinya dengan bekas luka bakar di mata kirinya, Sabo. Pria itu tersenyum ramah lalu menarik Sanji mendekat, satu tangannya masih terlingkar di perut Sanji guna menahan Sanji yang masih saja meronta-ronta.

"Kurang ajar! Siapa lagi kau? Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Sanji mencoba menyikut wajah Sabo tapi tak berhasil karena Sabo dapat menghindarinya.

"Wops... hampir saja... haha, tak perlu panik, aku bukanlah orang jahat"

Kata-kata Sabo sukses membuat Sanji mendecih dengan perempatan vena di pelipisnya karena kesal. Apalagi ketika melihat senyuman bodoh yang di berikan oleh si pemuda yang juga berambut pirang sepertinya.

"Woah Sabo! Syukurlah kau menangkapnya, dia baru saja mencoba melarikan diri, huff..."

Luffy menghampiri mereka berdua seraya tersenyum lugu. Agak sedikit terengah karena berlari mengejar Sanji namun tak terlalu di tampakannya. Dilain pihak, Sanji yang masih tak mau diam dan terus memberontak, akhirnya membuat Sabo harus menarik kedua tangan Sanji keatas sampai-sampai yang bersangkutan ikut berjinjit karena dirinya sedikit terangkat layaknya seorang sandera yang tengah digantung.

"Tch! Cepat lepaskan aku! Aku tidak punya masalah dengan kalian berdua!" kini kaki Sanji menendang-nendang kebelakang mengenai dengkul dan paha Sabo yang hanya tertawa geli melihatnya. Sepertinya tendangan Sanji tidak terlalu berpengaruh terhadap pria pirang dengan bekas luka bakar di mata kirinya itu.

"Shishishi... kau tidak bisa pergi dari sini sebelum kau mau menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi padamu sampai-sampai kami bisa menemukanmu tergeletak di pinggir jalan ditengah badai"

Masih dengan senyum lebarnya, Luffy meletakan topi jeraminya pada kepala Sanji.

"Jangan main-main! Apa hak mu untuk mencampuri urusan pribadiku hah?! bocah brengsek, lepaskan aku arrrgghh!"

Sabo menahan tawa, namun akhirnya tak berhasil dan malah meledak begitu saja.

"Ahahaha... temanmu lucu sekali Luffy! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main dulu biar dia mau mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya?" tawar sabo sembari menaikan sebelah sudut bibirnya dengan tatapan penyelidik ke arah Sanji.

Luffy memiringkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. "Emm... ide bagus Sabo, aku ikut"

Sabo mengangguk singkat. "Hm... bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari pertanyaan dulu? Seperti..."

Satu tangannya turun untuk membuka sedikit kemeja atas Sanji sampai sebatas dada, dengan maksud dan tujuan hanya untuk memeriksa bekas memar yang terdapat disekitar leher, bahu, dan dada pemuda itu, tapi, suatu kesalahan fatal— mungkin bisa dibilang kecelakaan kecil— malah membuatnya jadi tak sengaja menyentuh puting dada Sanji yang kebetulan terdapat bekas luka gigitan disekitarnya. Dan hal itu spontan membuat Sanji reflek mendesah dengan suara tertahan.

"A—ahn..."

Sabo dan Luffy sempat terdiam sejenak. Merasa penasaran namun sebenarnya juga ingin mendengarkan suara menggoda yang barusan itu sekali lagi.

Sanji sendiri sudah mengertakan giginya dengan sudut mata yang sedikit berair, oh, sungguh, Sanji sebenarnya tak ingin terlihat cengeng, hanya saja, bayangan kejadian yang menimpanya semalam membuatnya tak bisa menahan setitik airmatanya. Jika saja ada yang melihat tingkah bodoh itu, mereka pasti akan di sangka tengah melakukan pencabulan. Bersyukur Sanji yang sudah teramat kesal tak tinggal diam,

"CK! DASAR BODOH! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" walau dikata pergelangan tangannya masih dipegang erat oleh Sabo, Sanji masih bisa menggunakan kedua sikunya untuk menghantam ubun-ubun Sabo dan Luffy secara bersamaan sampai keduanya merunduk kesakitan. "Aku akan melaporkan kalian pada polisi atas tindak pelecehan ini!" Sanji memutar-mutar pergelangan tangannya yang sudah terbebas dari genggaman Sabo.

Luffy yang sadar kalau Sabo telah melepaskan penjagaannya dari Sanji buru-buru menyambar satu tangan Sanji agar yang bersangkutan tak bisa kabur "Laporkan saja, silahkan, kakek ku adalah komandan kepolisian" ucap Luffy dengan muka datar dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam Sanji yang tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya. "Dan lagi pula, Sabo adalah tentara militer, ya kan Sabo?" sambungnya, membuat Sanji hanya bisa tercengang ketika melihat Sabo mengangguk dengan seulas senyum.

Satu lagi hal yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh Sanji. Bahwa, sosok pemuda raven didepannya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Seharusnya Sanji tidak terkejut mengingat pemuda bodoh itu adalah anak dari keluarga konglomerat yang sudah pasti dipertanyakan apa propesi masing-masing dari keluarganya sehingga bisa memiliki mansion sebesar ini, terutama orang tuanya.

XXX

Ace menggebrak keras counter bar ketika bartender paruh baya itu memberitahunya kalau pemuda pirang yang tengah ia cari tidak berada disana, melainkan dibawa oleh sang Joker kesuatu tempat entah dimana. Beruntung hari masihlah pagi jadi masih belum ada satu pun pengunjung disana kecuali Ace dan si paman bartender.

"Kau yakin tidak mengetahui tempat yang mereka tuju?" Ace bertanya dengan mata melotot dan kedua tangan terkepal diatas meja. Sang bartender hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

"Tak akan ada yang tahu, tapi disaat Joker membawa salah satu pekerjanya, ada dua kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi, satu, dia hanya ingin melepaskan hasratnya, dan satunya lagi, dia menyewakan pemuda itu pada para pejabat kotor yang bekerja sama dengannya"

Nafas Ace tertahan dengan rahang yang mengeras. "Apa maksudmu dengan para pejabat kotor?"

Si bartender terlihat menghelanapas, lalu meletakan gelas kaca yang sudah mengkilap di rak. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan memberitahu siapapun kalau aku yang membocorkan informasinya" Ace mengangguk mantap dan si bartender melanjutakan kata-katanya.

"Bar besar ini tak akan pernah berjaya tanpa adanya para politikus dan beberapa petinggi negara yang ikut andil dalam kerjasamanya" Ace memasang telinga baik-baik. "Banyak para pejabat kotor yang ikut menyembunyikan kedok asli dari sosok Joker yang sebenarnya adalah pusat dari semua bandar narkotika yang ada diwilayah ini" sekarang wajah Ace berubah serius. "Dan, bar ini hanyalah kiasan untuk mengelabuhi para pemerintah"

Ace menyeringai buas. Senang mengetahui informasi yang sangat menguntungkannya. Akan menjadi dua keuntungan sekaligus jika berhasil menghancurkan Doflamingo serta membuka kedoknya. Sanji akan aman, dan sebagai gantinya Doflamingo akan dieksekusi oleh negara.

XXX

CKREK CKREK

Sanji langsung mematung ketika tangan kanannya di borgol bersamaa tangan kiri Sabo.

"TEMEEEEE! APA-APAAN INI?!" Sanji menarik-narik kasar satu tangannya yang sudah terkait dengan tangan pemuda yang diketahui adalah kakak angkat Luffy.

Sabo hanya dapat tersenyum maklum. "Maaf, tapi hanya ini cara yang paling mudah agar kau tidak melarikan diri" jawabnya jujur disusul dengan tawa Luffy.

"Kau jenius sekali Sabooo shishishi..."

Sanji mendecih dongkol melihat tingkah idiot dua orang didepannya yang sebenarnya bermaksud baik.

"Nah Luffy, sekarang kau bisa berangkat kesekolah, serahkan saja dia padaku" ucap Sabo dengan nada bijak yang bisa diandalkan, tak lupa dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ouu! Baiklah kalau begitu!" Luffy menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sanji sambil menatapnya hangat dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Sanji, nanti siang kita akan bertemu lagi shishishi..." Sanji hanya bisa tertegun ketika Luffy melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggangnya dan memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat, tapi tak lama karena Sanji cepat mendorongnya kasar.

"Sudah cepat pergi sana bocah sial! Kalau bisa malah aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi! Cih!"

Sabo mendengus geli, Luffy sendiri cuma tertawa. "Yosh, baiklah, aku titip Sanji padamu Sabo! Tolong jaga dia dengan baik, aku pergi dulu"

"Roger!" Sabo membalas dengan sebuah hormat.

Dan dengan begitu, Luffy pun pergi meninggalkan Sanji dan Sabo berduaan di ruang tengah.

"Kau pasti lapar, ayo keruang makan, aku akan meminta Makino membuatkanmu sesuatu untuk sarapan" tawar Sabo ramah, hanya saja Sanji keburu melayangkan sebuah tendangan kearah wajahnya sehingga membuat Sabo sempat mundur selangkah karena manahan tendangan yang lumayan kuat darinya.

"HUP! Wah... kuat sekali, hampir saja tulang pipiku hancur..." seulas senyum pahit dilontarkan Sabo, pasalnya, dia sudah berniat baik untuk menawari pemuda alis spiral itu sarapan, tapi apa balasannya? Malah sebuah tendangan yang akan berakibat fatal jika dirinya telat menyadari.

Sanji tersenyum remeh. "Huh... sepertinya baku hantam tidak akan berpengaruh padamu eh, tuan Sabo?" Sanji mencoba menarik kakinya kirinya yang tengah dipegang Sabo tapi tidak berhasil karena genggaman Sabo begitu kuat. "Ho... jadi benar kau orang militer..." Sanji mendengus tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah serius.

"Aku meminta secara baik-baik padamu, tolong lepaskan aku, ada satu urusan yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau, jadi kumohon mengertilah, ku pikir kau jauh lebih dewasa untuk di ajak kompromi dibandingkan adik jeramimu itu"

Sanji memberikan seulas senyum tipis ketika Sabo melepaskan kakinya. "Terimakasih" Sabo hanya balas mendengus geli lalu menuntun Sanji ke arah sova diruang tengah. Mereka duduk berdampingan dengan atmosfir yang stabil. Semenjak kepergian Luffy, Sanji merasa sedikit nyaman berada disamping Sabo yang memiliki kepribadian ramah dan setidaknya lebih sopan dari Luffy. Mereka sama-sama dewasa jadi Sanji pikir dia bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin.

"Aku tahu, kami memang agak memaksamu untuk memberitahukan kehidupan pribadimu pada kami" Sabo memulai pembicaraan "Tapi percayalah, Luffy benar-benar peduli terhadapmu" Sanji hanya dapat menunduk dengan senyuman miris.

"Haha... lalu apa untungnya bagi kalian mencampuri urusan orang lain?"

Sabo berpikir sejenak lalu menatap lurus Sanji. "Entahlah... memang sudah seperti naluri alami dikeluarga kami untuk membantu setiap orang yang sedang dalam kesulitan"

Sanji mendengus geli. "Yang benar saja... jangan memberiku sebuah omong kosong, lagi pula, bagaimana jika seseorang yang kalian tolong bukanlah orang baik?"

"Insting kami yang mengatakan kalau seseorang itu baik atau tidak, Luffy sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, sejak pertamakali dia bertemu denganmu dan semua hal-hal yang dilihatnya setiap kali tak sengaja menemukanmu dalam keadaan sedang menangis, dan setelah melihatmu, aku yakin seratus persen kau adalah orang yang baik, kau hanya terpaksa bersikap buruk agar tak ada orang lain yang bersimpati padamu, kan?"

Sanji sedikit menahan nafasnya tertawa gugup "Haha... ucapan konyol macam apa itu, kalau memang mengerti dengan keadaanku, lantas kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku saja? agar aku bisa secepatnya menyelesaikan masalah pribadiku" katanya sinis.

"Untuk yang satu itu tidak bisa, karena aku sudah berjanji pada Luffy untuk menjagamu, aku benar-benar minta maaf,"

"Ck, ternyata percuma bicara dengan kepala dingin, kau tetap tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, hah... jangan sampai aku menggodamu dengan cara kotor" Sanji memijat keningnya, Sabo hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda gagal paham dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sanji.

"Cara kotor? Apa maksudmu?" Sabo tentu saja terkejut bukan main ketika Sanji tiba-tiba menciumnya dan naik kepangkuannya. Didorongnya lembut bahu Sanji agar tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Bunyi _PLOPH _sudah pasti terdengar disaat kedua bibir mereka terpisah.

Sabo menatap tidak percaya pada Sanji yang tengah menjilat bibirnya dengan seringai seksi menggoda.

"Apa maksudnya itu? kenapa kau tiba-tiba—" Sanji langsung meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan mulut Sabo.

"Jika kau memang ingin mencampuri urusan pribadiku, maka inilah yang dapat ku tunjukan padamu?" Sanji meraih tangan kanan Sabo lalu meletakannya di atas paha putih mulusnya yang tengah mengangkangi pinggang kokoh milik pria militer itu.

Sanji menyeringai tipis ketika melihat reaksi Sabo yang membeku dengan perlakuannya.

"Maaf... aku merasa ada yang salah dengan hal ini, bisakah kau menyingkir dari ku Sanji?" Sabo berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin walau dalam hati dan pikirannya sudah gugup setengah mati.

"Nah, itu yang ku tunggu! Lepaskan borgol sialan ini dan aku akan segera menyingkir" Sanji berteriak puas, dan Sabo langsung bungkam seribu bahasa. Ingin bersikap kasar pada Sanji, dia tidak bisa, tapi kalau dibiarkan begitu saja, Sabo yakin akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres. Apalagi kalau sampai dia melepaskan Sanji, bagaimana nanti dia akan menjelaskannya pada Luffy?

"Ho... apa ini? Sepertinya kau tidak mau melepaskanku ya? Ingin coba bermain denganku hm?" Sanji kembali menyeringai seksi, Sabo hanya dapat tersenyum tipis lalu memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku mengerti, kau selalu melakukan hal ini bukan? Apa ini masalah pribadimu? Biar kutebak, kau seorang pecandu sex, tapi ingin terbebas dari rasa candu mu, benar seperti itu?" secepat kilat Sabo menarik telapak tangannya dari paha Sanji dan menahan tangan Sanji tengah mencoba melepaskan kemejanya sendiri.

Sanji tertawa geli. "Huff... sedikit hampir benar, untuk lebih jelasnya lagi, aku adalah seorang pelacur" Sanji berbisik dengan nada menggoda di telinga Sabo membuat yang bersangkutan langsung berkeringat. "Tenang saja, anak bodoh itu tidak pernah tahu akan hal ini, ku pikir dia belum cukup dewasa untuk mengerti"

Sabo mengangguk gugup, makin lama ia merasa celananya semakin sempit ketika miliknya bergesekan dengan bokong panas Sanji yang terus menggodanya.

"Jadi semua luka memar ditubuhmu itu adalah hasil dari pekerjaanmu?" perlahan-lahan Sabo mencoba merebahkan tubuh Sanji ke sova. Dan sebagai jawaban Sanji hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Huff... aman..." gumam Sabo dengan wajah yang sedikit lega, Sanji yang baru menyadari kalau dirinya telah direbahkan disova langsung mendecih kesal melihat Sabo yang sekarang tengah membungkuk diatasnya.

"Cih... jadi kau pilih mana, melepaskanku atau bermain denganku hm?" Sanji tak menyerah dan mulai menggodanya lagi dan Sabo kembali membeku tapi segera mungkin ia bersikap normal kembali.

Sanji sedikit tercekat ketika melihat seringai tipis diwajah Sabo yang setengahnya tertutupi bayangan. "Heh... Bagaimana jika aku memilih yang kedua?"

Merasa tertantang, Sanji ikut menyeringai lalu menarik kerah baju Sabo. "Ide bagus, lagi pula aku belum pernah mencobanya dengan seorang militer, kau pasti memiliki stamina yang tahan lama kan?"

Walau agak ragu dan berkali-kali berguman _'Maafkan aku Luffy' _dalam hati karena merasa dirinya tidak bisa menjalankan amanat dengan baik, akhirnya Sabo mau tak mau harus meladeni godaan Sanji.

"Entahlah, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini dengan seorang laki-laki"

XXX

Luffy termenung di kelasnya, bahkan saat pak Tonjit memulai pelajaran sastra sampai jam pelajarannya berakhir Luffy tetap saja termenung dengan pandangan menatap kemeja dan satu tangan menopang dagu. Teman-temannya bahkan sudah mengira dia kerasukan mahkluk halus yang entah dari mana karena sikap Luffy tak lazim seperti biasanya.

Nami yang sudah risau dengan tingkahnya segera saja menggeplak kepala Luffy dengan buku. "Hey Luffy! Tadi pagi kau tidak sarapan ya?"

Luffy hanya menengok dengan muka linglung "...em? Nami?" tanyanya masih belum mengerti.

Nami memutar matanya bosan. "Hah... jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkan pemuda blonde misterius yang waktu itu kau ceritakan"

"Iya kau benar" jawab Luffy singkat. Nami mendesah malas. "Memang apa sih keistimewaannya bagimu?"

Mendengar nada bicara Nami yang meninggi, Zoro, Ussop, Franky dan Robin yang kebetulan sedang ngobrol dibangku belakang jadi menghampiri ketua geng mereka.

"Aku hanya berpikir, siapa kira-kira orang yang berani berbuat kejam padanya"

"Siapa?" Zoro datang dan duduk di meja sebelah kanan Luffy. Franky dan Robin berdiri di sisi kiri Luffy. Sedangkan Usopp duduk tepat di bangku depan Luffy.

"Pria yang kuceritakan waktu itu" semuanya berguman "OH" lalu kembali diam mendengarkan penuturan ketua geng mereka.

"Kemarin malam aku dan Sabo menemukannya tergeletak di pinggir trotoar dengan tubuh yang memar dan juga pendarahan di bagian belakangnya, lalu ku bawa dia kerumahku, dan saat terbangun, tiba-tiba dia langsung menodongku dengan pisau sambil meminta semua uang yang kumiliki, kulihat kerutan diwajahnya seperti orang yang frustasi"

Semua yang mendengarkan terdiam kecuali Robin yang langsung angkat bicara.

"Dari ceritamu dihari-hari sebelumnya sampai sekarang, aku menyimpulkan dia terkena pelecehan seksual yang serius, Luffy" Robin mentap prihatin entah pada siapa.

Luffy hanya diam. Meski bodoh, Luffy mengerti apa itu maksud dari kata-kata pelecehan seksual, dan nama-nama dari tindak kriminal lainnya. Hanya saja, seperti apa bentuknya itu yang Luffy tidak tahu.

"Kasihan sekali..." Nami hanya menimpali seperlunya.

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orang itu, kau bilang dia seorang pria, tapi kenapa lemah sekali, aku saja walau pengecut begini masih bisa melawan"

"Usopp!" Nami menjitak kepala temannya yang berhidung panjang dengan kesal.

Luffy hanya bisa menatap temannya itu dengan pandangan serius. "Tidak Usopp, dia tidak lemah, dia mampu menghancurkan meja makanku yang terbuat dari kayu khusus, bahkan kakek dan ayah saja tak bisa menghancurkannya, tapi dengan sekali tendang, dia bisa mematahkan meja makanku menjadi dua, dan berdasarkan pengalamanku setiap bertemu dengannya, dia selalu bisa menyerangku walaupun akhirnya dia sendiri tak berdaya melawanku. Seharusnya kemampuannya sudah cukup untuk bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, aku yakin ada hal lain yang disembunyikannya"

"Well... bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kami ikut kerumahmu Luffy? Kau bilang hari ini dia ada dirumahmu kan? Mungkin saja dengan banyaknya penjenguk dia bisa menjadi lebih rileks?" tawar Nami, untuk yang satu itu Robin sedikit tak yakin.

"Ya, aku setuju dengan si nenek sihir, akan ku ajari dia cara berpedang dan juga teknik beladiri dengan tangan kosong agar dia bisa memperkuat dirinya" dalam sekejap kepala Zoro benjol karena getokan super Nami.

"Yare yare! Sudah diputuskan! Sepulang sekolah nanti kita akan mampir kerumah Luffy-bro! SUUUUPPPEEERRR"

XXX

Sanji terhentak tak karuan di pangkuan Sabo. Satu tangannya yang bebas melingkar erat di leher Sabo sedangkan tangan satunya yang masih terborgol terus memegangi lengan kiri Sabo yang tengah meremas bokongnya. Punggung Sanji melengkung kedepan merasakan sensasi nikmat saat titik kenikmatannya dirajam berkali-kali oleh penis si pria militer. Jujur, Sanji agak kewalahan mengimbangi stamina militernya Sabo yang tadi ia buat candaan semata. Ini adalah sebuah pelajaran untuknya agar tidak bermain-main lagi dengan seorang tentara. Pasalnya, Sanji sudah orgasme tujuh kali berturut-turut, namun Sabo belum sekalipun orgasme. Benar-benar merepotkan. Sanji jadi melupakan tujuan awalnya yang ingin merogoh saku celana Sabo untuk mengambil kunci borgol dan malah terbuai dengan permainan Sabo yang terbilang cukup lembut untuk ukuran seorang militer. Meskipun tidak bisa dibilang cukup lembut juga.

Bicara soal tempat, mereka pindah lokasi dari sova ruang tengah jadi ke kamar Sabo, tentu dengan Sabo yang mengangkat Sanji sampai kemari.

Iseng, Sanji melirik Sabo yang tengah konsentrasi dengan permainannya. Mata yang lebar mirip seperti adik angkatnya dan rambut pirang ikalnya... yang entah mengapa mengingatkan Sanji pada sosok Ace. Mungkin kalau saat ini Sanji seorang wanita, dia akan memekik _'TAMPAN' _dengan suara menggoda ketika melihat sebulir keringat mengalir dari pipi sampai ke dagu Sabo. Namun, karena Sanji bukanlah wanita atau pun pria yang suka memuji ketampanan pria lain, jadilah, dia hanya mengangkat wajah Sabo dan mengajaknya beradu lidah.

"Hnngghh...Sabo..." lenguhan nikmat dari Sanji terdengar disela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Walau wajah Sabo terlihat masih tenang, dibawah sana Sabo tengah memompa miliknya kedalam tubuh Sanji dengan kecepatan maksimal. Membuat Sanji, untuk yang kesekian kalinya memekik tertahan.

Sanji merasakan kepala dan perutnya seperti diaduk dengan rasa nikmat. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat orgasme, ini adalah kedelapan kalinya, namun Sanji sedikit lega karena ia dapat merasakan cairan hangat Sabo memenuhi perutnya. Akhirnya si polisi militer itu orgasme juga.

Keduanya terengah-engah, tapi Sanjilah yang terlihat paling sekarat.

"Orgasme pertama huh? Masih ingin lagi?" Sanji menjilat bibirnya yang terasa panas. Dirinya masih belum jera menggodai Sabo. Sedang Sabo sendiri hanya mendengus dengan seringai tipisnya lalu menyambar bibir Sanji dan melumatnya dengan rakus selama sepuluh detik.

"Haha... kalau aku melanjutkannya, kau pasti tak akan bisa berjalan selama seminggu" timpal Sabo sembari merebahkan tubuh Sanji ketempat tidur.

"hm... pria yang baik" Sanji tersenyum tipis. "Andai aku bertemu lebih dulu dengan mu, mungkin aku akan langsung jatuh hati, haha" Sanji melingkarkan kedua kakinya dengan nakal kepinggang Sabo.

"Hei!" Sabo hendak protes ketika kaki Sanji menarik pinggangnya mendekat.

"Milikmu masih tegang, kau tak perlu menahannya, lagi pula, aku ini laki-laki tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Bermainlah sebuas mungkin sampai kau merasa puas" Sanji mengalungkan satu tangannya ke leher Sabo. Ia kembali memasang seringai seksi yang menggoda, namun sayang, sepertinya tak mempan karena Sabo langsung menyingkirkan kedua kakinya dengan lembut. Ia kemudian mengukir senyum ramah.

"Kau sangat menarik Sanji, hanya saja kuperingatkan, jangan sampai kau membuatku melakukannya untuk yang keduakali atau lebih, karena setelah itu kau hanya akan menjadi milikku seorang"

Sanji terdiam sejenak mencerna kata-kata Sabo barusan lalu setelahnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Buahah! Lelucon macam apa itu? lebih terdengar seperti ancaman manis untuk seorang gadis!"

Sabo hanya ikut mendengus geli sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Sebenarnya, aku masih tidak mengerti untuk apa kita melakukan semua hal in—" kata-kata Sabo terhenti ketika menyadari tangan kanan Sanji tidak lagi terborgol bersama tangannya melainkan...

CKREK

Tangannyalah yang terborgol dengan tiang kepala ranjang.

"O-Oi?!"

"Huuw... rencana ku tidak sia-sia" Sanji turun dari ranjang sembari tersenyum sinis menatap wajah Sabo yang berubah pucat. "Ternyata pria baik memang mudah ditaklukan, bodoh sekali" Sanji cepat-cepat mengenakan kembali kemeja putihnya dan mengambil salah satu celana panjang Sabo dilemari pakaiannya lalu memakainya. Walau agak kelonggaran setidaknya itu bisa menutupi bagian tubuh Sanji yang tadinya terlihat.

"Oh... aku hampir lupa" Sanji melangkah mendekati Sabo lalu mengangkat wajahnya. "Kalaupun tadi kita melakukan beberapa ronde, kau tetap tidak akan bisa memiliki ku, karena diriku sudah dimiliki oleh pria lain" setelahnya Sanji memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir Sabo, lalu menyeringai seksi. "Yah... walaupun aku menyukai gaya permainanmu yang terbilang menyenangkan, semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi kawan"

Sabo hanya bisa mematung meratapi kepergian Sanji dari ruangannya. Dan juga mengutuk kebodohan dan kelengahannya, bisa-bisanya ia kalah telak dari seorang pelacur seperti Sanji.

"Luffy... maafkan aku.." kali ini Sabo mengusap wajahnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

XXX

Ace melajukan motor sport hitamnya. Setelah mendapat informasi tentang keberadaan Doflamingo dari antek-antek pamannya, sesegera mungkin Ace menuju tempat perjudian di wilayah barat. Berharap kalau Sanjinya masih belum di apa-apakan.

Rasa cemas dan kalut menyelimutinya. Jika memang Sanji sudah diapa-apakan, itu semua adalah kesalahannya. Karena seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkan Sanji sendirian.

Sementara itu di markas pusat,

"Cucu sialan itu tidak memberitahuku kalau dia memiliki kekasih, dasar bocah tak tahu diri! Apa dia sudah tidak menganggap kita sebagai keluarganya?!" Garp menggebrak meja dengan amarah yang meningkat.

"Sabar ayah, Ace hanya sedang berusaha untuk hidup mandiri, mungkin dia akan memberitahu semuanya pada kita diwaktu yang tepat" Dragon mencoba menenangkannya.

Sengoku dan Shirohige hanya bisa diam menatapi perdebatan Garp dan Dragon. Sementara Shanks tengah sibuk dengan telpon-telponnya semenjak Ace memberikan informasi yang sangat tidak terduga.

"Jika kalian tidak sibuk, sebaiknya bantu aku! Kenapa kalian para petinggi maunya hanya bersantai saja?" dan dengan begitu, pria paruh baya berambut merah itu terkena hujan kursi kayu yang melayang kearahnya.

Smoker masuk tiba-tiba, dia membawa sebuah berita buruk dengan wajah yang berkeringat, mungkin karena berlari tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa Smoker? Duduklah dulu, kau seperti orang yang habis melihat hantu" Sengoku menawarinya sembari melemparkan sebotol bir yang tentu saja langsung di tangkap.

"Kabar buruk, terjadi pembantaian di restoran terkenal Baratie tiga jam yang lalu," Smoker duduk di salah satu sova sembari meneguk minumannya. "Setelah selesai membuat para koki cedera, mereka membakar restoran tersebut sampai habis, anak buahku berhasil menangkap tiga orang pelaku yang diketahui adalah suruhan dari seorang rentenir, Donquixote Doflamingo"

Shanks menjatuhkan telpon genggamnya. "Apa?!"

Tak mempedulikan tatapan stres dari Shanks, Smoker melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Saat ku tanyai beberapa koki disana, mereka menjawab, bahwa mereka memiliki hutang yang belum lunas dari Doflamingo. Jadi, Doflamingo bukan hanya, pusat bandar narkoba, pemilik bar sex terbesar, dan juga pengusaha kotor, melainkan juga seorang rentenir kejam" Smoker meletakan beberapa berkas dan bukti yang diambilnya ditempat kejadian.

Garp dan Dragon langsung berwajah muram dengan kedua tangan tersilang didepan dada.

"Demi kelangsungan hidup calon istri Ace yang juga menantu pertama kita, ayo kita bantai bajingan itu ayah!" Dragon sudah pasang pose siaga dengan granat yang sudah memenuhi jubahnya. Garp sendiri malah gebuk gebuk dada layaknya king kong yang sedang marah. Bersyukur Sengoku segera melempar asbak rokok ke kepala mereka dan berhasil menghentikan kekonyolan yang ada.

"Hm... jadi semua informasi yang sebelumnya pernah kuterima benar adanya..." gumam Sengoku sembari menggosok-gosok dagunya dengan mata terpejam. Semua mata jadi tertuju padanya.

"Anda kelihatan santai sekali pak" tegur Smoker, yang disusul dengan tawa membahana milik Sengoku.

"Bahaha! Tentu saja, itu karena bawahanku sudah memberitahuku lebih dulu perkara ini, hanya saja aku masih belum punya cukup bukti jadinya tidak ku publikasikan hahaha..." Sengoku tertawa menang. Semua orang yang ada disana langsung berwajah datar.

"Sengoku, kau tahu, tidak ada hal yang lucu dari kata-katamu itu, kita semua sedang menghadapi masalah serius" Shanks mengambil barang bukti milik Smoker.

"Hahaha! Justru itu, lebih baik kalian santai saja, karena bawahanku ada disana"

Semua orang kembali dibuat terdiam dengan kata-kata Sengoku yang lagi-lagi penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Cengiran lebar dengan bangganya terpampang diwajah Sengoku ketika melihat muka rekan-rekannya menuntut penjelasan berarti. "Masih ingat dengan seorang pemuda yang ku kirim lima tahun lalu sebagai penyusup untuk memata-matai keluarga Donquixote?"

Semua orang kembali terdiam untuk berpikir.

"Mungkinkah yang kau maksud itu Rosinante? Si bocah dungu yang selalu ceroboh?" Garp menebak asal, namun sepertinya tebakannya benar karena Sengoku kembali tertawa.

XXX

Secepat mungkin Sanji berlari menuju apartemen Ace, dia ingin meminta tolong pada pemuda itu untuk mengantarkannya ke Baratie. Kedua tangannya terus terkepal kuat dengan rahang yang mengeras. Semua aktingnya ketika bersama Sabo tadi terlihat sangat sempurna, nyaris tanpa celah. Padahal, sesungguhnya Sanji sendiri menahan rasa jijiknya terhadap hal-hal kotor sedemikian rupa, terlebih saat bayangan kemarin malam yang masih terngiang di kepalanya membuatnya enggan melakukan sex lagi, tapi apa daya, tubuhnya berhianat dan ia sudah terjebak diantara hal buruk dan kebaikan. Ia bahkan merasa telah menghianati ketulusan Ace saat bersetubuh dengan pria lain. Bohong kalau Sanji tidak kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenyataan pahitnya saat ini adalah, Sanji amat membenci dirinya lebih dari ia membenci si bajingan Doflamingo, terlebih tubuh kotornya.

Sangking bencinya Sanji sampai sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi. Yang ada dia hanya ingin menghancurkan sesuatu yang saat ini menghalangi jalannya, entah itu manusia, hewan ataupun botol tak bernyawa yang langsung ditentangnya jauh-jauh.

Apartement Ace masih sangat jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sanji hanya bisa mengatur nafas sebentar-sebentar ketika lelah berlari. Ingin naik taksi, ia tidak punya uang, jadi tak ada pilihan lain selain melangkah setapak demi setapak ketempat tujuan.

Dan bodohnya, Sanji yang memang tak sadar malah mengambil rute yang sama dengan tempat perjudian kemarin. Tanpa ada rasa khawatir Sanji kembali berlari, namun ditengah perjalanannya Sanji tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maafkan aku, aku sedang buru-buru"

GREBH

Namun belum sempat Sanji kembali berlari tangannya sudah digenggam oleh orang tersebut. Sanji menoleh cepat, dan seketika matanya membulat lebar.

"BELLAMY!"

Pria yang dipanggil Bellamy hanya menyeringai bengis dengan lidah terjulur kesamping. Dalam sekejap, ekspektasi Sanji yang tadinya bisa pergi menemui Ace dan pergi ke Baratie dengan lancar, lenyap sudah. Yang ada di depannya saat ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang akan terus mengejarnya.

XXX

Sepulang sekolah, Luffy dan teman-temannya langsung saja menuju rumah mewah milik keluarganya. Namun sesampainya mereka disana, Luffy malah mendapati Sabo tengah berdiri sendirian dan sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dan saat ditanyai kemana Sanji? Sabo langsung menghela nafas berat lalu ia bilang kalau Sanji melarikan diri dan menceritakan semua kejadiannya secara rinci. kalau ada yang bertanya bagaimanan caranya lepas dari borgl yang terkait dengan tiang ranjang, berterimakasihlah pada Makino.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Luffy, seharusnya aku tidak mudah dikelabuhi olehnya" Sabo memijit pangkal hidungnya sedikit stres memikirkan kelengahan dan keteledorannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sabo, aku tidak marah sedikitpun" Luffy menatap lantai dengan wajah serius. Nampaknya tak tenang dengan kepergian Sanji.

Nami hanya memasang tampang tak percaya yang juga syok saat mendengar penuturan Sabo. "Aku benar-benar tak menyangka, kalau pelacur pria itu benar-benar ada, sungguh..."

"Nami..." Robin segera mengalihkannya.

"Jika memang masih sempat, aku akan ikut membantumu mencarinya Luffy-bro" tawar franky yang disusul dengan anggukan ragu-ragu Usopp.

Sedangkan Zoro, yang dari tadi mendengarkan kata _'Sanji' _dan _'Pria Pelacur' _entah mengapa jadi teringat dengan seseorang.

"Oi, oi... tunggu sebentar, apa yang dari tadi kalian maksud itu adalah pria berambut pirang dengan alis melingkar seperti papan dart?"

Sabo dan Luffy langsung mengangguk cepat. "Kau kenal dia Zoro?" tanya Luffy dan sebagai balasan Zoro menjawab "Ya, aku pernah sekali bertemu dengannya"

"DIMANA?" tanya Luffy dan Sabo berbarengan.

Zoro yang emang sedikit lemot otaknya cuma bisa menggaruk-garuk pipinya sembari mengingat-ingat. "Mm... waktu itu aku menolongnya di gang kecil dekat rumahku ketika dia hampir diperkosa oleh... mantan pacar Nami yang wajahnya mirip singa"

"HEI! SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD! KEKASIHKU KAN HANYA KAU SEORANG BODOH! SELAIN ITU AKU BELUM PERNAH BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN SIAPAPUN"

Geplakan bertubi-tubi hampir membuat Zoro babak belur kalau saja Robin dan Usopp tidak menenangkan Nami.

Luffy dan Sabo menghela nafas. "Apakah tidak ada petunjuk pasti dimana dia berada, atau semacam dimana tempat dia bekerja?" Sabo kembali menanyai Zoro yang untungnya tidak amnesia.

"Oh, kalau tempat kerjanya aku tahu, dia bekerja di bar besar yang ada di tengah kota Grand Jippang"

Luffy dan Sabo langsung berbinar senang mendapatkan informasi dari Zoro. Sore ini juga mereka langsung berencana berangkat untuk mengecek tempat tersebut.

XXX

Sanji diseret paksa untuk pergi ketempat perjudian yang kemarin. Namun, dirinya tak ingin kembali semudah itu, walau beberapa tendangannya nyaris tak berguna Sanji tetap meronta keras, membuat Bellamy agak kesulitan membawanya. Tak punya pilihan lain, Sanji akhirnya menggunakan tangannya untuk memukul wajah Bellamy. Berhasil, tapi sebagai balasannya rambut Sanji malah dijambak kasar kebelakang dan tubuhnya didorong menabrak tembok disekitar gang yang mereka lewati.

"Jalang kurang ajar, apa perlu kau kubuat lemas dulu baru bisa diam HAH?"

Tanpa berbelaskasihan, Bellamy langsung merobek kemeja Sanji. Bahu putih dengan beberapa memarpun segera membuat Bellamy menaikan sudut bibirnya.

"KEPARAT! JANGAN BERANI KAU MENYENTUHKU!" Sanji ingin sekali memutar tubuhnya lalu menendang wajah bajingan itu kalau saja rambutnya tidak dijambak dengan kuat.

"Hehehe... tidak ada yang bisa melarangku untuk menyentuh tubuh kotor ini"

Satu tangan Bellamy mulai mencoba menanggalkan celana hitam Sanji. Membuat Sanji akhirnya hanya harus pasrah menerima nasib buruk yang lagi-lagi menimpanya.

"Cih... sial..." rintihnya saat Bellamy mencoba memasuki dirinya tanpa pemanasan. Beruntung Sanji tak membersihkan cairan milik Sabo yang keluar di dalamnya sehingga bagian selatan Sanji sudah terlumasi.

"Haha! Kau sangat kotor, bekas siapa ini kira-kira" Bellamy tertawa remeh dan mulai bergerak. Sanji hanya bisa menahan airmatanya ketika lagi-lagi ia diliputi rasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ace..." gumamnya pedih dengan perasaan hina yang terus menyelimuti dirinya. Dan, seakan-akan satu kata yang diucapkannya adalah sebuah mantra. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari Bellamy yang entah bagaimana caranya sekarang sudah tumbang dengan lengan kanan yang patah dan leher yang bengkok. Sanji reflek berbalik untuk melihat sosok Ace yang tengah berdiri menatapnya cemas dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Sanji!" Ace langsung berhambur memeluk Sanji erat. "Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Argh!" Ace tak kuasa menahan rasa sesalnya ketika mendapati sosok Sanji yang mengenaskan. Ingin ia bertanya apa saja yang telah dilakukan oleh si brengsek itu pada Sanji tapi segera diurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar beberapa derap langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Ace... aku baru saja ingin menemui mu di apartemen,"

"Nanti saja! Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah membawamu pergi dari sini"

Ace segera mengangkat Sanji dan membawa lari ketempatnya menaruh motor. Hati-hati ia mendudukan Sanji di jok belakang lalu memakaikan jersey merahnya pada tubuh topless Sanji dan menyuruh pemuda itu memeluknya erat sebelum Ace menjalankan motornya.

Mereka melaju layaknya orang yang sedang kebut-kebutan. Walau begitu, Sanji sendiri merasa lega dan juga tenang jika sudah berada disisi Ace. Dipeluknya erat perut Ace sembari menyandarkan kepalanya kepunggung hangat pria itu. Berharap waktu akan berhenti saat itu juga agar ia bisa lebih lama merasakan kehangatan yang entah sejak kapan mulai disukainya.

Dipihak lain,

Salah seorang dari beberapa suruhan Doflamingo memergoki Sanji pergi bersama Ace. Dan orang tersebut segera melaporkannya kepada sang Joker. Ia juga berhasil mengambil foto Ace yang tengah memakaikan jerseynya pada Sanji.

Hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan jam, sebelum semua hal buruk dapat terjadi.

XXX

Sabo dan Zoro keluar dari bar. Luffy sudah siap memberondong pertanyaan kenapa mereka tidak keluar bersama Sanji, namun ekspresi kecewa diwajah Sabo membuatnya urung.

"Mereka bilang Sanji dibawa pergi oleh Joker" tutur Sabo dengan helaan nafas berat. "Sepertinya kita terlambat"

Luffy yang mendengarnya sudah ingin main melangkah masuk ke Bar untuk mengintrogasi orang-orang disana tapi Sabo segera menahannya.

"Tak ada gunanya Luffy, disana tak ada seorangpun yang tau kemana si Joker yang disebutkan membawa Sanji pergi"

Zoro menggeleng kepala. "Jika aku tahu dari awal, aku akan membawanya pergi dari tempat ini"

Semua mata menatap Zoro. terutama Nami yang menatapnya dengan aura membunuh. "Jangan bilang kau juga pernah tidur dengannya, tunanganku tercinta..."

Zoro langsung menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan gugup. "Te-tentu saja tidak! Walau dia menggodaku, aku tetap tidak menggubrisnya"

Yang lainnya langsung berwajah datar ketika melihat Zoro salah tingkah dengan pipi yang sedikit merona, kecuali Sabo yang hanya terkekeh geli.

Nami bersedekap, "Hn terserahlah, yang penting uangmu tetap jadi milikku"

"Geh dasar gadis penyihir! Pelacur itu jauh lebih baik darimu!"

Sebelum semuanya berlanjut menjadi kacau, Franky ambil inisiatif untuk menghentikan pertikaian dua orang itu. "Maa... maa... sudahlah jangan memperkeruh suasana, lebih baik sekarang kita pikirkan cara untuk mencari keberadaan Sanji-bro"

Dan akhirnya, setelah cukup lama berunding, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke markas polisi tempat kakek dan aman shirohige berada untuk melaporkan orang hilang.

XXX

"Kakek, kekasihku hilang"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama Luffy ketika sampai disana. Sukses membuat Garp dan Dragon syok bukan main.

"APAAA?!" teriak dua orang Monkey paruh baya sembari meremas kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Kekasih mu yang super seksi itu hilang? Bagaimana bisa Luffyyyy?!" Shanks langsung ditampar oleh Garp karena bicara sembarangan tentang kekasih Luffy.

Luffy hanya memasang wajah serius ketika ditanyai seperti itu. "Seseorang menculiknya"

Sabo berdiri dari duduknya ikut menjelaskan. "Kami sudah berupaya untuk mencarinya, tapi tidak ketemu, aku yang mengusulkannya untuk melapor kemari kakek"

Semua orang yang ada disana terdiam menyaksikan penjelasan Sabo dan Luffy. Terlebih saat melihat ekspresi kalut diwajah Garp dan Dragon.

"Sepertinya bencana sedang menimpa keluarga kita" Garp memukul meja dengan dramatisnya, berusaha tabah. Membuat Nami dan Usopp juga teman-teman Luffy yang lain berpikir kalau dirinya sangatlah lebay.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita cepat memprosesnya," Shanks mengalihkan topik "Apa ada informasi lain yang dapat kami kirim selain kekasih mu hilang karena diculik, Luffy?"

"Kami hanya tahu kalau orang yang menculiknya disebut dengan Joker setelahnya tidak ada yang lain lagi" terang Sabo, dan entah mengapa suasana disana langsung menjadi sunyi.

"Sabo, kau yakin tidak salah informasi?" setelah sekian lama diam akhirnya Shirohige bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Aku sangat yakin Oyaji"

Shanks duduk dengan membanting tubuhnya kekursi kerja, Garp dan Dragon tengah memasang muka serius, Smoker hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Sengoku dan Shirohige bertukar pandangan, sedangkan Luffy, Sabo dan teman-temannya hanya bisa menyaksikan ketegangan yang ada pada lima pria berumur tersebut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian semua tiba-tiba diam?" suara Luffy memecah keheningan.

"Mereka seperti itu karena sebelumnya mereka juga sedang menangani kasus yang sama" Smoker mengambil alih pertanyaan Luffy. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana detailnya, yang jelas, orang yang kalian sebut dengan panggilan Joker tersebut juga terlibat dalam kasus penculikan dan penganiayaan kekasih Ace"

XXX

Semenjak mereka sampai di apartement Ace. Sanji tak dapat mengatakan sepatah katapun karena Ace terus memeluknya erat sambil berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf yang seolah tak ada habisnya.

Pria itu memangkunya seakan-akan Sanji adalah seorang gadis yang baru saja terkena pelecehan. Sanji sendiri hanya bisa membelai kepala Ace yang sekarang tengah tenggelam dilehernya. Entah mengapa melihat Ace yang frustasi dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri membuat Sanji merasa sedih karena telah menghianati perasaan tulus Ace dan malah bercinta dengan pria lain.

Merasakan bahu Ace bergetar, Sanji segera menarik wajah pria itu yang ternyata— sangat mengejutkan— tengah menangis dengan wajah penuh penyesalan layaknya seorang suami yang telah gagal melindungi sang istri.

Mendadak, hati Sanji serasa diperas. Tak ingin mendengar permintaan maaf lagi dari Ace, ia langsung mencium pemuda itu untuk mendiamkannya.

"Sanji..."

Sanji hanya tersenyum lembut karena hal itu berhasil membuat pria lugu tersebut menjadi tenang. "Sudah cukup Ace, kau tidak bersalah sama sekali" ucap Sanji seraya mengusap lembut pipi si pemuda Portgas.

Ace hanya diam menatap lurus Sanji dengan pandangan sedih sambil memegangi tangan Sanji yang masih menempel dipipinya. Sanji sendiri jadi merasa tak tega dengan pria itu. Ia kembali memeluk kepala Ace sembari mengusap-usap punggungnya, seperti seorang ibu yang menenangkan anaknya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dalam keheningan, sampai kemudian suara Sanji memecahkannya.

"Ace... aku ingin sekarang juga kau memiliki ku seutuhnya"

XXX

Keesokan harinya, Ace terbangun dengan perasaan gelisah ketika dirinya tidak mendapati sosok Sanji yang semalam berada dipelukannya. Ya, malam tadi adalah saksi bisu dimana mereka berdua telah bersatu dalam artian sebenarnya. Malam yang tak akan pernah terlupakan oleh Ace. Malam yang menggebu dan penuh gairah. Sanji bahkan menangis bahagia dengan nafas yang panas ketika Ace memasuki dirinya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang Sanji pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja?

Oh! Ace harus cepat-cepat meralat dugaan kalau Sanji pergi meninggalkannya setelah mencium bau harum masakan yang menyeruak kedalam indera penciumannya. Secepat mungkin ia melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari kedapur untuk menemukan sosok Sanji yang sekarang tengah mengongseng sesuatu. Langsung dipeluknya sosok pujaan hatinya itu dari belakang seerat mungkin layaknya anak kecil.

"Syukurlaaahh! Ku kira kau pergi" desahnya lega sembari membenamkan kepalanya dileher Sanji dan mendapat protesan kecil dari yang bersangkutan.

"Hei! Hati-hati bodoh! Aku sedang memasak" dengan lembut Sanji mencoba menyingkirkan Ace yang tengah memeluknya, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Akhirnya ia membiarkan saja Ace menempel padanya seperti anak koala.

"Yap! Selesai!" Sanji menepuk-nepuk tangannya lalu melepaskan pelukan Ace secara paksa. "Cepat duduk yang rapi kalau kau ingin sarapan"

Dan Ajaib, Ace yang hanya mengenakan celana hitam panjang langsung duduk manis seperti bocah SD sembari menunggui Sanji menata sarapan pagi mereka. namun, mata Ace langsung tertuju pada penampilan Sanji baru disadarinya hanya memakai jersey merah miliknya tanpa memakai celana, beruntung jersey milik Ace cukup panjang untuk bisa menutui paha ramping Sanji.

"Kau tidak berusaha menggodaku kan?" celetuk Ace yang langsung mendapat respon senyuman menggoda dari Sanji.

"Kau ingin ronde tambahan, Ace sayang~?"

Ace langsung bungkam dengan wajah yang merah dan kepala berasap. Sanji yang melihatnya hanya tertawa geli lalu memberikan sebuah morning kiss yang kemudian ditutupnya dengan kecupan singkat di dahi Ace.

"Haha... aku hanya bercanda, lagi pula badanku masih pegal-pegal karenamu semalam" Sanji segera mendudukan dirinya disebelah Ace lalu menyendokan sesuap tumisan seafood yang telah dibuatnya pada Ace yang langsung melahapnya seperti anak kecil.

"Bagaimana?"

"Enaaaakkk"

Sanji mengulum senyum geli ketika melihat wajah Ace berbinar-binar. Merasa gemas, Sanji mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Ace lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitam ikalnya.

"Aku menyayangi mu, tuan Portgas D. Ace~" goda Sanji. Ace langsung tersenyum lebar lalu membalasnya dengan pelukan hangat. "Aku lebih menyayangimu, Sanji"

Dan atmosfir layaknya pengantin baru itu berlangsung hingga siang menjelang.

XXX

"Ada apa?" Ace yang baru selesai mandi bertanya dengan hati-hati saat melihat wajah Sanji memucat ketika melihat berita di TV.

"Ace..." Sanji segera menghampirinya dengan tangan bergetar yang langsung mencengkram kaos didadanya. "Ada apa Sanji? Tenangkan dirimu dan berkatalah pelan-pelan" Ace yang panik melihat Sanji sudah hampir menangis langsung saja mendekapnya erat.

"Aku terlambat Ace... kakek tua sialan dan restorannya... sudah dimusnahkan"

XXX

Secepat mungkin Ace melajukan sepeda motornya ketika merasakan pelukan Sanji semakin erat.

Ace tahu pemuda itu tengah dilanda rasa cemas. Makanya sebisa mungkin ia harus cepat sampai disana. Mereka menuju ketempat dimana baratie berada, letaknya lumayan jauh dan butuh waktu dua jam untuk bisa sampai disana, berhubung wilayah baratie terletak di dekat perbatasan kota Grand Jippang.

Namun, berkat kemampuan berkendara Ace yang sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut sebagai uji nyali, mereka sampai ke Baratie hanya dengan menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam.

Ace sempat terkejut saat melihat puing puing bagunan yang sudah menjadi bongkahan arang. Ia tidak bisa membayangan bagaimana ekspresi Sanji yang tengah memeluknya dibelakang.

"Kita sampai Sanji" tegur Ace sembari menyetandarkan motornya di depan bangunan hangus tersebut. Nampak masih ada garis polisi yang melingkari tempat kejadian tersebut. Lama ditungguinya respon Sanji yang tak kunjung turun, Ace akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melihat Sanji dibelakangnya.

Dan persis seperti dugaannya, Sanji terdiam dengan wajah yang syok berat tapi bercampur dengan amarah yang ditahan.

"Doflamingo... keparat..." desisnya pelan hampir berbisik tapi Ace masih dapat mendengarnya. Selembut mungkin Ace merengkuh bahu Sanji dengan satu tangannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, kita masih bisa bertanya pada petugas keamanan apakah ada korban jiwa atau tidak" ucapnya lembut yang di balas dengan anggukan lemah Sanji.

Ace melompat turun dari motornya diikuti Sanji yang berjalan dibelakang. Tak sengaja mata Ace mengakap sosok pamannya, Shanks, yang tengah bicara serius dengan Smoker didalam garis polisi.

Salah seorang petugas sempat melarang mereka memasuki garis aman tapi dengan cepat Ace langsung memperlihatkan lencana kepolisiannya.

"Intel." Ucapnya singkat dan langsung memasuki garis polisi bersama Sanji tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pihak yang bersangkutan. Sanji sendiri hanya bisa menatap tak mengerti kearah Ace.

"Permisi paman," Ace memotong pembicaraan Shanks dan Smoker, membuat kedua pria paruh baya itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Astaga Ace! Kemana saja kau! Dari semalam aku menghubungimu tapi tak kau angkat barang sekalipun! Kali ini ada kas—"

"Tahan paman! Bisa kau tunda kemarahanmu itu nanti? Aku sedang buru-buru"

Shanks terdiam. Lalu menatap sosok yang berdiri disamping Ace.

"Eh... kau bukannya..."

"Dia kekasihku paman" Ace cepat menjawab, membuat Shanks dan Smoker terlonjak kaget. Karena seingat mereka sosok pemuda blonde itu adalah kekasih Luffy yang waktu itu dibawa ke penginapan tempat mereka pesta oleh Luffy sendiri.

"Heh? Aku tidak mengerti?"

Ace mendecak kesal. "Nanti saja kujelaskan, sekarang aku ada urusan penting"

Shanks tersenyum mengejek. "Hahah, urusan penting macam apalagi yang lebih penting dari tugasmu itu Portgas?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, aku kesini hanya ingin bertanya apakah ada korban jiwa atau tidak ditempat ini"

Shanks akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah, ia menghela nafas berat sebelum menjawab. "Jika yang kau maksud adalah para koki, mereka semua selamat dan hanya menderita cedera ringan"

Mendengarnya, wajah suram Sanji kembali segar. Ace langsung merangkul erat bahu Sanji seraya tersenyum. Shanks dan Smoker yang memperhatikan mereka jadi malu sendiri.

"lalu, apa kau tahu lebih tepatnya keberadaan mereka sekarang, paman?"

Shanks mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kau ini... sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari huh?"

"Sudahlah, jawab saja, tahu atau tidak? Aku sedang buru-buru"

Dan akhirnya untuk kesekian kali, Shanks menghela nafas. "Mereka ada di dalam, mengambil barang-barang yang sekiranya masih bisa diselamatkan"

Ace langsung tersenyum lebar lalu menarik Sanji memasuki bangunan hangus dibelakang Shanks.

"Terimakasih paman" teriak Ace setelahnya.

XXX

"Kuso jiji..." Sanji tak dapat lagi menahan bendungan airmatanya dikala ia tengah melihat sosok pria tua yang sedang mengumpulkan beberapa perabot dapur dengan satu tangan yang diperban.

Zeff yang terkejut melihat kedatangan anak angkatnya tak sadar menjatuhkan panci yang sedang ia pegang. "Sanji..." gumamnya yang juga langsung menitikan airmata kerinduan. Dipeluknya cepat pemuda pirang yang selama ini dikhawatirkannya.

Sesaat suasana menjadi penuh haru, semua koki yang melihat kedatangan Sanji langsung menyerbunya dengan isakan tangis dan pelukan.

"Huwaaahh... Sialan! Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi huaaahh" Patty menangis keras sembari memeluk Sanji.

"Uwaahh... aku lebih senang lagi kau tidak melupakan kami, Sanji" Carne juga sama, dia malah menangis parah.

"KAMI SEMUA MERINDUKANMU ASISTEN BOOOOSSS!" semua koki teriak bersamaan. Mereka menangis tersedu-sedu karena kedatangan Sanji. Sanji sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum sambil terus menghapus airmatanya yang tak mau berhenti mengalir. Ace yang melihatnya bahkan ikut tersenyum sembari mengangkat topinya.

"Maafkan aku Kuso Jiji... ini semua salahku, jika saja aku tidak melarikan diri dari bajingan keparat itu, kalian mungkin tak akan menerima semua hal ini"

"BODOH!" Patty membentak Sanji. "Ini bukan salahmu! Jika saja kami lebih kuat! Kau pasti tidak akan dibawa oleh rentenir kejam itu"

Zeff hanya memberikan seulas senyum. "Sudahlah kalian semua, kembalilah tenang" perintahnya. Semua koki langsung menurutinya dan menjauh dari Sanji.

"Apa saja yang telah dilakukan rentenir itu padamu?" Zeff bertanya dengan hati-hati, hanya ingin memastikan kalau anak angkatnya tidak mengalami hal buruk. Tapi, melihat reaksi Sanji yang langsung berubah menunduk dengan airmuka muram Zeff seketika menahan nafasnya.

"Bajingan keparat itu menjadikanku seorang pekerja sex" jawab Sanji sambil tertawa miris. Ace yang sedari tadi sempat terabaikan akhirnya mendekati Sanji dan memeluknya erat.

Seketika susana menjadi ricuh kembali.

"Doflamingo keparat, akan ku potong lehernya lalu ku rebus kepalanya kedalam 200 derat air mendidih" suara Carne terdengar nyolot.

"Bajingan sialan! Beraninya dia menjadikan Sanji seperti barang hina! Akan ku cincang tubuhnya lalu ku berikan pada anjing yang lapar!" Patty ikut memanas.

"Setujuuuu!" dan semua koki ikut menimpali, bahkan mereka juga mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kesal terhadap Doflamingo.

Zeff sendiri malah tak bisa berkata apa-apalagi. Yang pasti hanya airmatanya yang terus mengalir ketika menatapi Sanji.

"Maafkan aku... karena sebagai orang tuamu, aku malah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa" Zeff menekan dahinya frustasi.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Kuso jiji" Sanji melepaskan pelukan Ace dan beranjak memeluk Zeff. "Orang yang pantas disalahkan atas semua ini adalah Doflamingo"

Seketika, semua koki yang ada disana kembali menangis meraung-raung melihat Sanji dan Zeff.

XXX

Setelah berbincang-bincang sedikit, Zeff dan para koki jadi tahu kalau Sanji memiliki kekasih yang baik. Zeff juga sudah bilang kalau mereka akan mendirikan sebuah kedai kecil-kecilan untuk kelangsungan hidup. Sanji sebenarnya ingin mengajak mereka pergi dari kota ini hanya saja, ia tidak mau membuat mereka dalam masalah lagi. Beruntung Ace yang ternyata baru diketahuinya adalah seorang polisi, meminta pamannya untuk menurunkan sejumlah agen untuk mengawasi koki-koki Baratie agar tidak diserang lagi oleh anak buah Doflamingo.

Dan karena dipikir semuanya sudah aman, Ace, sesegera mungkin mengabari ayah dan kakeknya kalau malam ini dia akan pulang kerumah, rumahnya yang sebenarnya, bukan apartement yang ditinggalinya. Dan menyuruh mereka mengadakan pesta besar untuk merayakan kedatangan kekasihnya.

Malam ini Sanji begitu senang, ia memeluk pinggang Ace erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung lebar Ace. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Ace. Mulai saat ini, Sanji sepertinya akan menjalani hidup baru yang lebih berarti. Maka dari itu ia tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan sekitar jalan yang dihiasi lampu-lampu malam. Ace melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sanji terus memperhatikan tempat-tempat yang mereka lintasi, sampai tiba-tiba, Sanji merasa familiar dengan jalanan-jalanan tersebut. Tapi Sanji tak terlalu mempedulikannya dan terus menikmati pemandangan-pemandangan yang mereka lintasi.

Namun, Sanji langsung tertegun seketika saat menyadari kalau mereka tengah memasuki gerbang besar yang— sungguh, Sanji kenal betul istana siapa ini.

"Ace, kau yakin tidak salah alamat?" Sanji menyempatkan diri untuk memastikan. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak salah alamat karena Sanji bisa melihat Ace tersenyum dari kaca sepion sambil berguman, "Tentu saja tidak"

Bagai tersambar petir, Sanji langsung melongo dengan tatapan kosong.

XXX

Saat melangkah memasuki mansion nan super besar itu, Sanji hanya bisa berjalan di belakang Ace sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya dipunggung Ace. Ace sendiri sampai tertawa geli karena mengiranya terlalu gugup. Padahal, Sanji berharap kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah menginjakan kaki ditempat itu lagi, tapi mengapa...

"YEEEEAAAHHHH SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI ACEEEEE"

Sorakan ramai terdengar ditelinga Sanji bersamaan dengan bunyi terompet dan beberapa surprise lainnya. Sanji hanya bisa menegangkan tubuhnya tak berani mengintip barang sedikitpun.

"Aceee! Aku kangen sekali padamu!"

Sanji kenal betul suara cempreng milik bocah itu yang dirasanya mungkin saat ini tengah memeluk Ace.

"Hahaha! Aku juga! Bagaimana kabarmu Luffy? Apa kau tambah pintar dikelas?"

Segenap teman Luffy yang juga datang diacara perayaan menjawab bersamaan. "TIDAK SAMA SEKALI"

Ace hanya tertawa kencang.

"Yo! Ace! Bagaimana, menyenangkan tidak jadi intel?"

Nah... sekarang suara yang satu ini berhasil membuat Sanji nerveous setengah mati. Ada hubungan apa memangnya mereka dengan Ace?

"Haha, biasa saja Sabo, tapi berkat profesiku itu aku berhasil mendapatkan seseorang!" Ace kembali tertawa. "Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan dunia militer?"

Sekarang giliran Sabo yang tertawa, "Tak ada yang istimewa, hanya perang yang kudapatkan"

"Oi! Mana kekasihmu yang tadi siang itu? kau berhutang sebuah penjelasan padaku ingat?"

Ups. Untuk yang satu itu, Sanji benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Oh, sabar paman" Ace berbalik, membuat semua orang yang berada dibelakangnya berusaha mengintip. "Sanji, mereka ingin melihatmu, tenang saja, mereka tidak akan menggigit, ayolah..." candanya sembari membujuk Sanji.

Karena tak ada pilihan lain lagi, mau tak mau Sanji harus menampakan dirinya. Perlahan ia menyingkir dari tubuh Ace. Semua orang yang sudah tidak sabar menantikannya pun langsung terbelalak. Rambut pirang, kulit putih, dengan alis spiral.

"SANJI?!" ini teriakan Zoro, Luffy dan Sabo.

"MENANTU?!" dan ini teriakan Dragon serta Garp

"Blondie..." lalu yang ini gumaman para pria tua yang sebelumnya pernah bertemu dengan Sanji di pesta perayaan kenaikan pangkat Shanks, diantaranya, Mihawk, Sengoku, dan Smoker. Sementara Shanks hanya diam karena tadi siang dia sudah bertemu dengannya. Dan teman-teman Luffy yang lainnya, Robin, Franky, Nami dan Usopp hanya dapat membatin _'Jadi dia yang namanya Sanji'_.

"Ha-hai... senang bertemu dengan kalian semua..." sapa Sanji gugup.

Ace hanya dapat melihat Sanji dan keluarganya bergantian. "Eh? Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanyanya.

"ACEEEE APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?! KENAPA KAU MEREBUT PACAR ADIKMU SENDIRI?!" Dragon dan Garp sudah ingin menghajar Ace kalau saja Shirohige tidak menahan kepala mereka.

"Ingatlah umur, kalian berdua"

Ace yang tidak terima dikatai perebut pacar orang langsung saja protes. "APA MAKSUD KALIAN? SANJI ADALAH KEKASIHKU!" bentaknya sembari memeluk Sanji yang malah tertawa hambar. _Rusuh seperti biasanya..._pikir Sanji.

Melihat kedatangan Sanji sebenarnya membuat Luffy senang. Maka dari itu akhirnya dia turun tangan untuk meluruskan semua kesalah pahaman yang ada.

"Tenanglah ayah, kakek, dari awal Sanji memang bukan kekasihku" tutur Luffy dengan wajah serius yang terus menatapi Sanji, sedangkan Sanji sendiri hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain.

Garp dan Dragon langsung diam. Luffy lalu mengajak mereka semua untuk duduk dimeja makan yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai hidangan, untuk membicarakan semuanya agar lebih jelas.

XXX

"Hahaha! Jadi seperti itu, Luffy selalu menjadi penolongmu disaat kau tidak bersamaku?"

Sanji hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Yah... walau kecewa karena mengetahui kalau Luffy lebih dulu bertemu denganmu, aku tetap bahagia karena akhirnya akulah yang menang! Hehe..." Ace tersenyum bangga sembari memeluk Sanji yang langsung balas tersenyum lembut.

Semuanya yang melihat kemesraan sepasang kekasih itu entah mengapa sedikit iri. Untuk Luffy sih tidak, dia hanya ikut tersenyum sembari memperhatikan wajah Sanji yang sepertinya mulai cerah, tidak seperti kemarin dan waktu sebelumnya saat mereka bertemu, Sanji selalu memasang raut muram.

Kembali pada beberapa orang tua yang akhirnya memilih memisahkan diri mereka untuk membentuk kelompok pesta sendiri setelah mengetahui kesalah pahaman yang ada. Garp dan Dragon juga sudah terlihat seperti semula.

"Yah... tak masalah siapapun yang mendapatkannya, toh dia akhirnya akan tetap jadi ratu dirumah ini"

Itu adalah kata-kata Dragon pada Garp sebelum mereka menyusul Shanks dan yang lainnya keruang tengah untuk sekedar minum-minum.

Dan karena waktu sudah menjelang larut malam, Nami, Robin, Usopp dan Franky akhirnya pamit untuk pulang. Yah... mereka cukup bersenang-senang dengan kedatangan Ace juga Sanji, terlebih Nami dan Robin menyukai sikap Sanji yang lembut pada wanita.

Sekarang hanya ada Luffy, Sanji, Ace dan Sabo di sana. Sanji tak berani menatap Sabo, apalagi setelah dia tahu kalau pria militer itu adalah saudaranya Ace. Sungguh, Sanji jadi merasa malu sendiri karena telah menggodanya. Terlebih saat teringat dengan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan.

Sanji juga tak mampu menatap Luffy, ia hanya akan merasa terintimidasi setiap menatap bocah dengan kepribadian misterius itu.

Dan Ace... mungkin hanya Acelah yang bisa di tatapnya tanpa ada kekhawatiran tertentu. Tapi, sepertinya nasib berkata lain, karena Luffy tiba-tiba bicara dengan nada yang serius saat mengajak Ace untuk bicara empat mata dengannya. Dan... sekarang Sanji harus berduaan dengan Sabo yang terus menatapinya dengan tangan yang menyanggah dagu.

Seketika suasana menjadi canggung.

"Maaf..." Sanji memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Haha, untuk apa?" Sabo berusaha mencairkan suasana yang benar-benar tidak mengenakan.

"Maaf karena sudah... menggodamu..." Sanji berkata pelan dan nyaris berbisik, agak ragu kalau Sabo akan menerimanya begitu saja. Namun, kekehan geli dari Sabo membuat Sanji tak mengerti.

"Haha... aku tidak pernah marah untuk permainan yang kau tawarkan kemarin"

"La-lalu kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti itu?!" Sanji tak habis pikir setiap meladeni orang-orang dirumah ini.

"Aku hanya kagum setelah mendengar semua kisahmu" Sabo tersenyum lembut. "Dan aku juga senang, mengetahui fakta kalau kau adalah orang yang baik"

Sanji hanya bisa tertawa hambar, tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Tenang saja, walaupun aku ingin, aku tidak akan merebut apa yang sudah menjadi milik saudaraku" Sabo memberikan sebuah senyuman misterius yang Sanji sendiri tak mengerti dengan maksudnya. Tapi setelahnya Sabo segera mengalihkan topik lain. "Mau berkeliling sebentar?" tawarnya yang hanya di balas anggukan singkat Sanji.

XXX

Setelah dirasanya sudah cukup untuk pesta hari ini. Ace dan Sanji akhirnya pamit pulang ke apartement mereka. Walapun Luffy sempat memaksa mereka untuk menginap tapi Sanji menolaknya dengan alasan, tidak nyaman.

Ace melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan normal. Sanji pikir malam ini dia bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan apapun, namun sepertinya, dunia masih tidak mengijinkannya untuk menikmati saat-saat nyaman seperti itu. Terbukti dengan tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang menutupi jalan mereka.

Sanji sudah punya firasat tak enak dan menyuruh Ace untuk memutar balik motornya, tapi belum sempat mereka pergi dari sana, seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil dan menembak ban belakang motor Ace. Beruntung Ace cekatan dan buru-buru mengerem motornya sebelum mereka berdua jatuh. Detak jantung Sanji mendadak langsung memompa lebih cepat. Mereka segera turun dan berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Ace..." ucapan kalut Sanji membuat Ace mengencangkan genggaman tangannya pada sang kekasih.

"Tenang saja Sanji, kita akan baik-baik saja"

Tapi tak seperti yang dikatakan Ace, mobil yang tadi menghalangi jalan mereka malah menyusul. Sanji dan Ace mempercepat larinya. Sayang, nasib buruk malah menimpa mereka, orang yang tadi menembak ban motor Ace malah meluncurkan peluru keduanya ke betis Sanji yang langsung saja terjatuh kesakitan.

"Sanji!" Ace buru-buru menggendongnya dengan ala bridal. Sanji sendiri masih sibuk menahan rasa nyeri dikakinya akibat peluru yang bersarang. Direngkuhnya erat leher besar Ace. Dirinya sudah hampir menangis. Kenapa hidupnya penuh dengan pelarian dan dikejar-kejar?

"Ace..." isaknya mulai tak tahan dengan semua ini. Ace sendiri masih fokus berlari dan sesekali menengok kebelakang. Andai saja ia membawa sebuah pistol, Ace pasti juga akan meladeni orang keparat tersebut.

"Tenang saja, Sanji, semua akan baik-baik saja"

Sanji hanya semakin mengeratkan kalungan tangannya pada leher Ace dan tetap percaya pada kata-kata pria itu. Namun, suara tembakan ketiga membuat Ace setengah berlutut tanpa menjatuhkan Sanji.

"Ace, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sanji kalut, dilihatnya wajah Ace tengah menahan kesakitan. "Tidak apa..." jawab Ace seraya mencoba berdiri. Sanji menduga kalau kakinya juga tertembak, tapi sungguh mengejutkan Ace dapat berdiri kembali dan berlari seperti semula.

"Ace... kau tertembak?" Sanji mulai menagis dalam diam. Ace sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul dan berkata. "Tidak, mereka meleset" untuk menenangkan Sanji. Dan tentu saja Sanji tidak percaya, sebab Sanji bisa melihat tetesan darah dari jejak langkah Ace.

"Ace, bodoh! Lepaskan saja aku, biarkan mereka membawaku! Aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang kusayangi terluka lagi! Kumohon!"

Sanji meronta dalam gendongan Ace membuat keseimbangan yang sudah Ace jaga jadi kacau dan akhirnya membuat dirinya terkena bentakan. "Sanji! Tenanglah! Jangan cepat putus asa! Aku baik-baik saja! Tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun membawamu pergi!"

Sanji memeluk bahu Ace erat sambil terisak.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Ace berusaha tersenyum walau dengan nafas yang tersengal. Sanji hanya mengangguk dengan airmata yang terus mengalir. Berharap ada keajaiban yang dapat menyelamatkan mereka, tapi, lagi dan lagi... takdir berkata lain...

Ace jatuh berlutut dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah membuat Sanji panik bukan main.

"Ace?!"

"Sanji... larilah..." ucap Ace terengah sembari mendudukan Sanji di aspal yang dingin.

Sanji menggeleng kuat. "Tidak! Ace, apa yang terjadi?" ia terisak pedih menyaksikan wajah Ace yang mulai memucat dan ambruk didepannya, terlebih ketika melihat punggung Ace mengeluarkan darah segar. "Ace... hiks... tidak! Tidak! Kumohon jangan... kumohon Ace... aku rela bila memang harus kembali ketempat kotor itu, asalkan kau tidak... ugh... Ace..."

Mobil yang mengejar mereka berhenti tepat disebelah Sanji. Menampakan dua sosok pria yang keluar dari sana. Yang satu bebadan kekar dengan kacamata hitam yang satunya lagi kurus dan tinggi.

"Heh... heh... Vergo, cepat angkat dia" suruh seorang yang berbadan tinggi sembari membukakan pintu belakang mobil.

"Keparat! Berani sekali kalian melukai kekasihku! Brengsek!" Sanji meronta-ronta dengan tangisan yang pecah. Sayang tendangannya kurang ampuh. Dirinya benar-benar sudah dibuat kepalang depresi dengan semua permasalahan yang menimpanya.

Pria yang disebut Vergo dengan mudah melempar Sanji kedalam mobil lalu mengikat kedua tangannya kebelakang. Sementara pria satunya yang diketahui bernama Diamante langsung masuk kedalam mobil bersiap menjalankannya.

"Ace..." Sanji menangis pedih dalam kesunyian. Matanya terus berair sementara suaranya terasa hilang. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang, dalam penglihatannya hanya ada seonggok jasad mati kekasihnya.

"Tenang saja, Joker hanya menyuruh kami untuk melumpuhkannya bukan membunuhnya, tapi, dia akan mati jika kehabisan darah"

Sanji menatap tajam kearah Vergo tanpa berkata apapun. Dan setelahnya, mobil yang kini dinaiki Sanji bergerak meninggalkan tubuh Ace yang tergeletak bersimbah darah disana.

XXX

Sanji kembali ke Bar besar tempat awal kehancurannya. Setelah sampai, Vergo kembali melepaskan ikatan pada tangannya dan menyeretnya masuk menemui Doflamingo. Sanji bahkan tak terkejut lagi ketika Doflamingo tiba-tiba menamparnya keras bahkan sampai tubuhnya ikut terjatuh. Suara debaman lantai yang beradu dengan tubuh Sanji menggema diruangan itu.

Sanji hanya menatap kosong kedepan dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah. Baginya sudah tak ada rasa sakit yang lebih sakit dari pada kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

Doflamingo menyambar kerah bajunya dan mengangkatnya kasar. "Merepotkan... kau membuat satu bisnisku dengan pemerintah hancur karena tingkahmu itu..."

Kembali dengan alam nyata, Sanji langsung menatap sinis Doflamingo. "Dan kau... sudah membuat hidupku hancur tak karuan" balas Sanji sembari mengertakan giginya dan memegang tangan Doflamingo yang masih mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Hehe... itu salah mu, bukan kah sudah kuperingatkan sebelumnya? Selama gelang itu masih melingkar di kakimu, kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku..." Doflamingo menyeringai licik. Sanji yang melihatnya akhirnya emosi dan menggunakan satu kakinya yang sehat untuk menendang pinggang Doflamingo.

"KEPARAT! KURANG AJAR! BAJINGANG! KAU BENAR-BENAR IBLIS TANPA HATI!" Sanji meraung marah, ia kesal dengan semua tindak tanduk Doflamingo.

"Fufu... kalau aku tidak punya hati, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka hidup"

Sanji terdiam lalu menepis tangan Doflamingo yang tengah mencengkram kerahnya. "Untuk apa kau berbuat seperti itu..." Sanji mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Tentu saja untuk memperingatkanmu, kau hanya milikku seorang, apa perlu kubunuh sungguhan bocah Portgas itu untuk membuktikannya?" Doflamingo menyeringai lebar, lengkap dengan lidahnya yang menjulur kesamping. Ekspresi yang membuat Sanji selalu muak melihatnya.

"BRENGSEK! SUDAH CUKUP!" sekarang giliran Sanji yang mencengkram kerah baju Doflamingo. "AKU TIDAK SUKA DIPERMAINKAN! JIKA KAU MEMANG INGIN MEMILIKI TUBUHKU, MAKA BUATLAH AKU MENJADI MILIKMU SEORANG! JANGAN BIARKAN ADA TANGAN LAIN YANG MENYENTUHKU! BAWA AKU PERGI DARI TEMPAT TERKUTUK INI! DAN DENGAN BEGITU KAU BISA MEMILIKI TUBUHKU UNTUK DIRIMU SENDIRI! Urgh... kau benar-benar lelaki yang brengsek..." Sanji menangis frustasi dengan nafas tersengal karena berteriak dan kedua tangan yang bergetar akibat memukuli dada bidang Doflamingo sekuat tenaga.

Doflamingo sendiri hanya diam tertegun dengan luapan emosi pemuda didepannya. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk mencengkram dagu Sanji. Seringai bengis kembali terukir diwajah Doflamingo ketika melihat tatapan benci yang Sanji lemparkan padanya.

"Heheheh... baiklah, jika kau memang menginginkan yang seperti itu"

.

.

.

~ToBeContinue~

.

.

.

Review Please?

A/N : pssstt... psssttt... apakah Michan terlalu mesum? Aduh... semoga enggak deh... oiya, ngomong-ngomong... apa ada yang kecantol ama pair SaboxSanji? Enggak ada? Oh ya udah Cuma nanya aja, soalnya entah kenapa Michan tertarik dengan mereka XD kali aja ada yang sependapat. Ada yang mau kasih usul atau bertanya? Oh satu lagi, apa perlu Michan munculin Law? Biar sekalian Michan bikin slight LawSan(eeiiii!) hahahaha... bercanda ding, maaf kalo fic ini kepanjangan :p sangking asyiknya jadi gak kerasa wordnya udah nembus dari 5k :3 dan buat yang mengharapkan LuSan, tenang aja, kalian gak akan kecewa :D ikuti aja terus fic ini, nanti juga tau hehe :p okey, terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang setia mengikuti fic ini :D


End file.
